The Devil's Adherent
by rocket-queen98
Summary: "You are the only girl in my world and i'm the only boy in yours. It'll always be that way as long as you never tire of me because if you do that'll be the end of you."—Nikola is Klaus' most trusted soldier because she's been with him from the start. He raised her, he taught her everything he knew but most of all he saved her. And in many ways, she has saved him.
1. and she will be loved

**A/** **N This is my new story, I hope you enjoy reading the first chapter.**

 **Anyway, on with the story, please enjoy.**

* * *

 **The Devil's Adherent**

 **.**

 _My lover's got humor, she's the giggle at a funeral_

 _Knows everybody's disapproval,_

 _I should've worshipped her sooner_

 _If the heavens ever did speak, she's the last true mouthpiece_

 **.**

 **1001 A.D**

 _ **"**_ _ _ **Foolish little girl. Get onto your feet...now!"**__

 _ _Seventeen__ _ _year old Nikola looked up at her demanding father with a pleading look. Dirt dug underneath her nails as she tried to get onto her feet, but the pain in her ankle was too much to bear. She slumped onto the ground, tears filling her blue eyes, her lower lip wobbling as she tried to keep her tears inside. He towered over her, anger radiating off of his body, no sympathy on his face.__

 _"_ _ _I cannot, father. I'm in pain, please, I need to rest. Do not force me-"__

 _ _He slammed the end of the wooden staff onto the ground."Silence! If you are to survive in this world, you need to be strong. Just because you are a woman, does not mean you cannot defend yourself. You're mother nurtures you,__ _ _your brother attempts to protect you,__ _ _I will do no such thing. I am to teach you the ways of survival, I will make you strong, child. You__ _ _r brother cannot protect you forever__ _ _, and I will not rest until you can gain the upper hand, I do not care what injuries you have."__

 _ _He twirled the wooden staff around in his fingers before pointing it at her."Get onto your feet, Nikola__ _ _, I will not tell you again."__

 _ _She kept her eyes on his dark ones, warning flashing in them again and with a sharp tone, she heard him hiss."__ _ _Ne me faites pas redemander__ _ _." (Do not make me ask a__ _ _gain.__ _ _)__

 _ _His voice was laced with no empathy and also a hit of a threatening nature. She looked over at her own wooden staff and with strength she didn't know she had inside of her, Nikola reached over and locked her fingers around it, pulling it close. Knowing that he was close to snapping, and with somewhat of a whimper, she used the staff to pull herself onto her feet.__

 _ _Pain shot through her right leg, from her ankle, and through the rest of her shaking body. Her father showed no sign of praising her before he struck her with the staff. She barely blocked it, it was heavy in her hands, but fear forced her to move. They continued to battle, and as time went on, she somewhat forgot about the pain in her ankle, fear of her father making her slightly stronger.__

 _ _He had been teaching her for almost a month, deciding that as soon as she reached the age of appropriateness, he would be her teacher. Her birthday__ _ _had been a month earlier__ _ _, and instead of celebrating it with their village, he had taken her out at dawn, and forced her to have her first lesson until the sun went down. Her mother had made him promise to let her live her childhood until he decided to make a fighter out of her.__

 _ _As if he sensed her growing confidence, her father, spoke up.__

 _"_ _ ** _Always_**_ _ _be on your guard, Nikola__ _ _. Do not ever think that know your opponent. You can fight them for a hundred years, but they will always surprise you,__ _ _they will always__ _ _look for weakness__ _ _. Never let them out of your sight, no matter what."__

 _ _She frowned at his sudden words, but before she could reply or react, her father raised the wood and struck her hard in the ribs, sending her flying down onto the ground. He knocked the breath out of her lungs, making her cough, and she hit her head off of the ground, causing her to cry out in agony. Her wooden staff fell beside her, and she gazed up at her father, who only glared down at her, angry that she had been distracted. He didn't help her, he didn't offer her any sympathy,__ _ _he__ _ _just stood there.__

 _ _Tears streamed down her pale cheeks,__ _ _she__ _ _sure that her back was going to be badly bruised.__

 _"_ _ _That is for your own good, child. It is a reminder that while we train, I am not your father. Get up."__

 _ _Nikola attempted to do what she was told, but before she could even try, the young girl collapsed back onto the dirty ground. Her body was exhausted, and she began to sob once more, unable to move, she was in too much pain. Her body felt like it was being held down by a ton of bricks, and no matter how much she attempted to stand up, her body wouldn't allow her. Her father commanded her to fight the pain, to work through it, but Nikola couldn't, it was impossible.__

 _"_ _ _I'm sorry. I'm too-"__

 _"_ _ _Weak. You are weak. You must separate your emotions from your training. When we are out here, I am not your father...i am your teacher. Do not think otherwise. Today's lesson is finished, we'll try again tomorrow at dawn. I will not be so easy with you,__ _ _not anymore__ _ _."__

 _ _He turned and left, leaving her there, on the ground."Father. Help me, please!"__

 _ _He ignored her, just continued to make his way through the forest, making his way to where their home was. Nikola, more upset about how he was being with her, kept on sobbing.__

 _ _She couldn't understand how cold he was being, how he would have just left her there. Her mother didn't want her learning, she didn't believe in women fighting. She was a traditional women, believing that women took care of men, and the men went out to provide. Though that didn't stop her mother from telling her to follow her father's orders. But since Nikola was__ _ _their only daughter__ _ _, her mother didn't put up much fight when her father wanted to teach her how to keep herself safe.__

 _ _She had only managed to put it off until the day she turned__ _ _seventeen__ _ _, and since then, her mother had refused to speak of it. She loved her daughter, but had no power against her husband, so instead, her mother chose to ignore the fact that Nikola was suffering at the hands of a man who only cared about strength.__ _ _Her brother had been the only person who fought for her, but had__ _ _received__ _ _a black eye and a broken rib for going against their father.__

 _ _Pushing the thoughts out of her head, Nikola grabbed the wooden staff with weak fingers and slowly but surely pushed herself onto her knees. Letting out a long breath, she stabbed the end of the wood into the dirty ground, sure enough that it would take her whole weight.__

 _ _Then, with one long push, she pulled herself onto her feet, putting less weight on her injured ankle. Nikola stumbled slightly, trying to hop deeper into the forest, but before she could move any further, she tripped over a rock.__

 _ _Crying out, Nikola shut her eyes as she prepared herself for another fall, but before she tumbled to the ground, she felt strong but comforting arms arms lock around her.__

 _ _"It's all right. I've got you."__

 _ _Nikola's eyes snapped open when she didn't recognise the voice. She, despite her sore ankle, got onto her feet, hissing in pain. Her eyes widened when she saw a young looking man she had never seen before looking at her. Her blue eyes met his own ocean blue orbs and she pleaded with him, tears still streaming down her cheeks.__

 _" _Don't harm me! Please, don't-"__

 _" _I'm not going to harm you, love. I'm not your father."He attempted to sooth, his words proving that he had been watching her. He stepped closer, offering her a warm smile."In fact, I'm going to__ _ _ **help**__ _ _you."__

* * *

 **Present—Mystic Falls**

 **"That's more like it."**

Klaus fixed his collar as he nodded thankfully at the two witches who had returned him to his body, and he stepped over Alaric as he made his way over to Katherine, who backed up fearfully, her body shaking slightly.

Yes, she had been afraid of Klaus while he had been in the hunters' body, but the sight of him back in his normal one, his eyes sparkling with sadistic mischief, terrified her. She swallowed thickly as he towered over her, the power he knew that he held over her making him grin, but she knew what played in his mind. Part of her wished that he would just kill her, end the torment, but the other part scoffed, telling her that this was Klaus, he got off of torturing those he thought betrayed him. She had five hundred years of running to make up for, and nobody was going to save her.

"Klaus. W-What are you going to do to him? Elena will come for him."

He tilted his head, knowing just how fearful she was, and looked back over to the hunter."He's no use to me now, sweetheart. I'm going to let him go. But i've got an important matter to tend to first."

Klaus reached into his back pocket, pulling out a knife, the knife that Katherine had been using to stab herself. Her brown eyes widened as he advanced on her, and she backed away once again, shaking her head.

"Klaus. Haven't you got more important ma-AH!"

Katherine cried out in pain when he stabbed her harshly in the stomach. His lips brushed her ear as he whispered."Don't think i've forgotten about your eternal misery for betraying me, _Katerina_."

He twisted the knife and Katherine fell against his shoulder, biting her lip, not wanting to give him the satisfaction.

Red dripped at her feet and her nails dug into his arm as he twisted it once again, before removing the knife. She gasped in relief, something that was short lived before he stabbed her for a second time. She wanted to pull away, to heal, but knew that if she did, her punishment would be unspeakable. Klaus was the person who haunted her, the only person who could make her feel small. Slowly but painfully, Klaus pulled out the knife and pushed her onto her feet once again. He brought it up, resting it against her cheek, brushing her skin almost affectionately. She winced as her blood smeared across her cheek, the tip of the knife close to her eye.

His hand came up, gripping her chin before he spoke once again."Do not think that you will make it out of here a free woman, love. The past while you've been with me is just the beginning, and it's only a _taste_ of what's coming."

Unwillingly, a tear escaped her eye, something that was not expected of Katherine Pierce, but for just a second, Katerina Petrova showed herself. She knew that Klaus never forgave, he never forgot when he was done wrong, and this is what she had dreaded for the last five hundred years of running from him. With those last haunting words, he handed Katherine the knife, and she hesitantly took it before sitting down. He looked back at Maddox and Greta who had been helping him greatly.

They were picking up the candles that had been used in the spell earlier. They nodded respectfully at him, willing to do whatever he asked of them next. He needed Katherine out of the way, she had no right to see what was about to take place, he would wake her when he needed her for another task. He clicked his fingers and beckoned her over to him, which she did without a beat passing. Klaus's hand reached out and his long fingers wrapped around her neck, eyes meeting hers just before his pupils started to dilate.

"What you see next, what you hear next, you will forget instantly. All right?"

Katherine replied flatly."Forget."

"Good girl, now sit back down."

She nodded and made her way over to the couch, while he trailed over to Greta, smiling charmingly at her.

"Did you do what I asked, love?"

She, like Maddox, nodded."Yes. Nikola is on her way but isn't happy to hear that your brother has been daggered."

"I suspected as much, that is why I asked you to tell her, give her time to calm down. I had to make sure that she wasn't here when the witch was around."

Klaus had asked Greta to make sure that Nikola had stayed where they had previously resided, which had been just a few miles out of Mystic Falls, where they moved to after they had heard Isobel's information. She hadn't been happy when he told her that he was going to be going to the town first, to make sure that those who could be a threat to him were taken down before she joined him.

But when he told her that she had to stay with the coffins, just in case their enemies got their hands on them, she instantly backed down. So Nikola had stayed with his siblings, along with some of Klaus' other powerful witches and minions until he told her that she could join him. When it came to his siblings, Nikola was very protective, especially over Rebekah and she would be damned if young vampires go their hands on them.

"Where are the coffins?" Klaus asked, making Katherine arch an eyebrow before forgetting instantly, like he had compelled.

"A warehouse, just not far from here, protected with a cloaking spell, just like you wanted."

"Good. Your help is very appreciated."

She nodded, and the two witches turned to leave. But just before they could reach the exit, the door opened.

The sound of heels entered the apartment as the vampire made her presence known. Klaus felt a smile tug at his lips as he met blue eyes somewhat to his own. Greta and Maddox nodded at Nikola before they followed their orders and left a moment later, closing the door behind them. Nikola's eyes landed on Katherine, glaring slightly before they made their way to her sire, who was watching her closely, unsure of how she would react to him not helping Elijah. She walked towards him, watching as Katherine looked at the floor in fear, remembering how the vampire used to act around her before she escaped. She could only imagine what Nikola wanted to do to her for hurting Elijah and stopping the cruse for five hundred years.

"Nikola...you remember our Katerina."

Nikola eyed the doppelgänger carefully."Unfortunately, yes."

As soon as Katherine remembered seeing her, she forgot, and once again she shifted uncomfortably, as if seeing Nikola all over again. She stopped in the middle of the room, getting to know the environment then, all of a sudden, Katherine was tossed across it, slamming against the wall. She let out a shocked gasp, groaning in pain as she rolled fell in front of Nikola, who picked her up by the hair. Nikola wasn't as violent as the rest of the family, she never had to be, Klaus and Rebekah had spread word throughout the supernatural community that she wasn't to be touched.

But, when somebody hurt the closest thing she had to a family, betrayed Elijah who had taught her well, she had no tolerance for them. It made her skin crawl seeing Katherine once again, and she remembered seeing how hurt Elijah had been when Katherine left.

Klaus watched, amused, he rarely saw Nikola this mad, he was usually the one being violent of the two of them.

"I rarely get this violent, I leave that to Nik, but I've been waiting for this for five hundred years."

With all her strength, Nikola snapped Katherine's neck, tossing her to the floor like a rag doll. She brushed her hair out of her face as she turned around and faced her sire. Her eyes lit up when she saw him and a small, shy, smile curved at her lips when he grinned at her.

"Do you have any idea how _creepy_ it is sleeping next to coffins?"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **If you liked the first story and want to get to know Nikola, then please leave a review.**

 **Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	2. no, there's nothing that i wouldn't do

**Thank you all for reviewing! It means a lot to be that you all liked the first chapter. I was nervous about posting it because I haven't had much experience writing Klaus as a man character before. Please keep reviewing because they are what keep this story going and I do love hearing from my readers.**

 **I will be adding flashbacks here and there to give you an insight to their history together.**

 **Nikola is played by Shelley Hennig and Niko is played by Daniel Sharman**

* * *

 **1001 A.D**

" _ **What's your name?"**_

 _Nikola looked up when the young man before her spoke softly, his question lingering in their air as she remained silent. She looked back down at her hands that were a little dirty due from her clawing at the dirt when her father had knocked her to the ground earlier. Her nails were dirty, too, pieces of dirt trapped underneath her nails, something that would be difficult to get out. The young man didn't seem fazed by her not replying and he turned his attention back to her ankle that was bruised and bleeding from the cut that she had gained from falling over the rock. She hissed when his fingers moved over the bruise as he inspected it but his touch softened and she relaxed._

 _Why was he being nice to her?_

 _Nobody apart from her brother was nice to her._

" _Nikola." She finally whispered._

 _He looked up, a little surprised at her response but he nodded._

" _My name is Niklaus."He whispered back, tearing off a piece of his shirt at the hem to wrap around her bleeding ankle."But my sister and brother call me Nik. You can too if you want."_

" _It sounds a little like my name."_

 _He chuckled silently, nodding a moment later as he looked up at her from his place on the ground."It does, doesn't it?"_

 _He tied the torn piece of shirt around her ankle to stop the bleeding then got to his feet, helping her up by offering her his hand. She accepted and allowed him to pull her to feet a moment later._

" _Does your father do this often?"_

 _She paused, a little frightened at the mention of her father, but nodded a second later."This is the first time we have done this but he isn't anything less than cruel most of the time. He does not like having a weakling in his family."_

" _I'm sure you're not weak. Woman are supposed to be protected by men, they are supposed to be cherished. Your father is not a man if he thinks rough treatment will change that."_

" _My brother says that."_

" _Your brother is a smart man then."Klaus smiled down at her, letting her lean against him when she tried to walk on her own but failed."Do you wish to return home?"_

 _Her eyes widened fearfully as she shook her head wildly, smile fading as she thought of returning home."No! H-He'll be mad. Father will know that I did not make it home alone. P-Please don't tell him. Please."_

" _Shhh."Klaus hushed her as tears filled her eyes. He swallowed thickly as flashes of himself fearing Mikael appeared in his mind as he stared down at the young girl."I won't force you. I won't tell him anything. I give you my word."_

" _Do you promise?"_

" _I promise."Klaus swore, his hand finding hers._

 _Their fingers tangled together as Klaus' smile re-appeared._

" _How about you come with me until your father calms?"_

" _What about my brother?"She asked, eyes widening again."Father will beat him because he protects me. I-I can't let him suffer at his hands."_

 _Her brother suffered at the hands of their father because he never allowed Nikola to be teased by other children. Her brother was her soldier and he always guarded her. This made their brother mad because he believed that she was old enough to protect herself. She wouldn't allow her brother to be beaten again by their father because she couldn't protect herself. Nikola silently pleaded with Klaus not to let that happen and he nodded, sighing as he thought about his options._

 _He was powerful, much more powerful than her father._

 _He could make him feel what it was like to suffer at the hands at someone more powerful than himself._

" _I shall collect him."_

" _Don't leave me alone! It's dark...please!" She begged, holding onto his hand tighter._

" _You won't be alone. She will protect you."Klaus said. He turned around and looked into the dark woods, calling out._

" _Sister! Come!"_

 _Nikola turned in his direction to see a figure coming out from the darkness of the woods and her eyes widened when she saw her in the light of the moon. The young woman, who seemed around her own age, had long blonde hair that stopped just above her waist and wore a beautiful dress that made her slightly jealous. She, like herself, had the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen and wore a smile that was both warm and teasing._

 _She smiled over at Klaus before she happily walked over to them both, eyes landing on Nikola._

" _Aren't you a pretty thing?"_

* * *

 **Present**

" **...why aren't we staying at a mansion? This isn't like you at all. I'm sure there are better places to stay than an apartment?"**

"I was on a teacher's salary, love."Klaus teased, sauntering over to her."I had to live within my means, didn't I?"

Nikola rolled her eyes with a shake of her head and sat on one of the stools next to the counter.

She crossed her legs as she looked around."Where am I going to sleep?"

"I'm sure we can come to a _comfortable_ arrangement."Klaus teased, his lips curving up into a smirk."I'm sure you will enjoy the couch, sweetheart."

"The Klaus Mikaelson charm does not work on me."She drawled, straightening and pushing him away."I've spent one thousand years watching you breaking hearts with your charm and there is no way it'll work on me. I have standards."

Klaus chuckled, walking away over to where Katherine was on the ground. He tutted, shaking his head at Nikola who was smiling proudly as she looked down at Katherine.

"And those standards don't include the most powerful being in this world?"

"Nope."

Again, Klaus chuckled, a genuine smile on his face.

There had never been anything romantic between himself and Nikola and there never would be. They had never seen each-other in that light. She was his friend, his confidant, his most trusted soldier and he saw her the same way he saw his sister. And she saw him as a sort of father/brother figure because he had saved her from her own father and had taken her in. He had protected her, raised her until it was time for her to turn which had been at the age of eighteen, a year after she had first met him. But even after she had turned he has still guided her and had protected her. She had never judged him and had never been anything but loyal to him throughout their years together and she was one of the few people he trusted when it came to both his darkest secrets and his need for someone to listen.

She was his _best friend._

And he was hers.

"Where's your brother?"Klaus asked, hands behind his back as he stepped over Katherine and walked over to the younger vampire again."He should be here, his help is needed."

Klaus took out his phone and began typing a message to Nikola's brother.

 **To: _Niko_**

 **Message: _Where are you? I have a job for you._**

"He is out tasting the blood of Mystic Falls. He didn't get to feed the whole trip here because he had to keep an eye on the coffins. He complained the whole way, even when the nice stewardess made heart eyes at him."

"Your brother is worse than Kol at times, love."

"Kol _is_ his best friend and sire so it makes sense. You know how _inseparable_ they were."Nikola said, biting her bottom lip as she remembered the havoc her brother and Kol raised."He hasn't been the same without him. He does miss him."

Kol and Niko had met after Klaus had returned with the two siblings.

He had instantly clicked with the brother because Niko had a cheeky streak just like Kol had and the youngest Mikaelson brother finally had someone to go on adventures with since his brothers were, in Kol's words, 'dullards'. Niko hadn't had a brother growing up so he finally had someone to bond with other than his sister. The two created havoc as they travelled with the family and were always being scolded by Elijah or Finn until the day came when Niko had asked to be turned into a vampire after he had talked it over with his sister. It hadn't taken them long to find out about their true nature because the Originals had barely been a year old and were still struggling with dealing with their hunger.

They had agreed after a long discussion.

Kol turned Niko and Klaus turned Nikola.

They were both loyal to their sires.

Niko and Kol had quickly became infamous for their vicious acts while Nikola became infamous for her loyalty to Klaus. But Niko and Nikola were still closely bonded. They had become a family after the two siblings had left their own and had proved themselves worthy of the name Mikaelson because they never showed loyalty to anyone but the Originals.

"It won't be long now. Once I break my curse they will all return."Klaus told her, his voice soft. Nikola looked away, eyes soft and Klaus leaned closer, forcing her to look at him."They _will_ return, I promise."

She held her hand out to him, eyes meeting his, hers vulnerable for the first time in a long time.

"You swear?"

He reached out and held her hand, squeezing it softly as he nodded.

"I swear."

* * *

 **Later**

" **When do you plan to take the doppleganger?"**

"Tonight."Klaus responded, opening the passenger side door for the younger vampire."No doubt the brothers that protect her will attempt to do something stupid to stop me which is why we're visiting the elder one."

"Is he the impulsive one?" She asked as she followed him across the street.

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Because every pair of brothers that fall for the doppleganger are the same as the ones before. Damon, you say, is impulsive and selfish while Stefan is kind and sweet. I'm sure you were one of those things once upon a time when you were human."She smiled cheekily up at her sire as she turned and looked up at him, a fake look of wonderment on her face as she asked."Which brother were you when you both were in love with Tatia? Which brother was trying to seduce the girl away from the other brother?"

Klaus stopped in his tracks and turned to the younger vampire. She arched an eyebrow, hands on her hips as she waited."Well?"

His mouth opened to say something before he snapped it shut again. He stared at her, eyebrow raised and an amused smile on his face before he finally said."You ask too many questions, love."

She studied him before a smile broke out on her face.

"You were the sweet one, weren't you?"

"Are you saying i'm not sweet now?"

"Yes." She simply replied.

Klaus sighed and walked around her, making his way into the Grill. She watched him, laughing as his fists clenched by his sides, the actions telling her the answer she needed.

She paused for a moment before following him.

"Did you write her poems?"

* * *

 **The Grill**

" **...so, long story short, I kinda tried to turn her into something she didn't want to be."**

"I'll have the same."Alaric said to the bartender, tapping his hand on the bar as he waited for his drink. He turned to Damon and Niko, raising an eyebrow at his best friend who was feeling sorry for himself."Actually, just give us the bottle."

"I screwed up."Damon groaned.

"Yeah, mate."Niko replied, pouring them drinks when the bottle came."Yeah, you did."

"Yeah."

"Gentlemen? Why so glum?"

They turned around to see Klaus standing there with Nikola at his right. They both turned to the three men and offered them a small smug smile.

"Ugh."Damon put down his glass and turned to his side, looking up at the man who had interrupted him. He suddenly became sober and his smile dropped."Klaus, I presume."

"In the flesh." Nikola sing songed, smiling over at her brother who was in between Alaric and Damon."Much better looking than your friend there, isn't he?"

Klaus chuckled as he leered at Alaric."Thanks for the loaner, mate."

"There's my girl."

"You're drunk."Nikola sighed, rolling her eyes.

Niko responded by rolling his eyes at her and he turned back to his drink, pouting when he realised that his was empty. He shrugged and leaned across the bar and stole Alaric's.

"Niko. You got them hammered."Klaus said, hands behind his back as he looked at the vampire and the teacher."Good job."

"I do my best."Niko chuckled, holding our his arms in a proud manner, smirking at the elder vampire."Did you miss me, Nik?"

Klaus grinned, his eyes telling them that he had, before he replied in monotone."No."

"Liar. I'm the light of your life and you know it."

"You know them?"

"Yeah, of course."Niko replied, downing his drink and grabbing the bottle again."She's my sister and he's my friend's brother."

"Traitor."Damon glared at Niko before he turned back to Klaus."Any reason you stopped by to say hi?"

"I'm told you and your brother fancy my doppelgänger. Just thought I'd remind you to not do anything you'll _regret_."

"Ha."Damon chuckled at the irony, eyes flickering between Nikola and Klaus then Niko."Thanks for the advice. I don't suppose I could talk you into a postponement, by any chance, huh?

"You are kidding?"He asked Damon then turned to Alaric."He is kidding, right?"

"No, not really." Alaric responded.

"I mean, come on, what's one month in the whole grand scheme of things?"

Nikola's eyes darkened and Klaus chuckled again, watching her smug expression turn to a dangerous one.

"You really shouldn't have said that, mate."Niko said, pouring himself another drink."This'll be good for me but not for you."

Nikola flashed forward, stopping in front of Damon who straightened defensively. Klaus stepped back, hands behind his back as watched her glare at Damon. Nikola's personality switched when she got angry and many had suffered at her hands because of her temper and her protectiveness towards Klaus. She had watched him spend a thousand years trying to break his curse and she wouldn't allow anyone to get in the way of that. That had happened when Katherine had run from him and since then she had worked extra harder to get information to help Klaus break his curse.

This was what he had wanted for more than a thousand years.

She wouldn't let anything or anyone stop him.

"Let me be clear..."Nikola drawled, cupping Damon's face in her hands and patted his cheek as she spoke."he has his vampire, he has his werewolf. We have everything we need. The ritual will happen tonight. So if you want to live to see tomorrow, don't screw it up."

"She's right. And if you do try to work against me i'll be paying you another visit. Only next time I won't be so nice."

Klaus' hand stopped on Nikola's lower back and he leaned forward, lips close to her ear."Come, love. It's time to go."

Nikola instantly let Damon go and she nodded, the light returning for her eyes again. Her glare dropped and the blank expression she wore faded and a smile appeared on her face.

"All right."

Klaus led Nikola away, his hand still on her back to make sure that she calmed down. Niko grabbed the bottle and winked at Alaric and Damon, taking a sip.

"Nice meeting you, gentleman."

He followed Nikola and Klaus, leaving the two with their thoughts.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Do you like Niko and Nikola? What do you think should happen next?**

 **Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	3. to you, i'll give the world

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing! Just for those who were confused, Klaus and Nikola won't have a romantic relationship. The romance tag is just for warning just in case Niko has a romance or Kol when he comes into the story.**

 **Anyway, here is the new chapter!**

 **If you liked it, please leave a review.**

* * *

 **They had the doppleganger**

They had killed the wolf.

They had the vampire.

It was almost time.

"Would you sacrifice yourself for love, sister?"

Nikola turned to her brother.

"Why?"

"Well, look."Niko nodded in the direction of Klaus where he was standing with Stefan, who had come to change places with Jenna to save Elena heartbreak.

"Look at how pathetic that is. Sacrificing yourself for love? For a girl he has barely known for a year? I understand loyalty, that is pride and _dignified_. I mean, I would gouge out my eyes if it meant Kol's safety but for love? Something that doesn't exist?"Niko scoffed, shaking his head in disgust." _Pathetic_."

"Tell me about it."

They two smiled at each-other before looking back over at Klaus who was giving Elena a choice between Jenna and Stefan.

She refused.

"Seriously? A man over her family? Bloody hell." Niko chuckled, gulping down his bottle of whisky."Talk about man obsessed."

Nikola rolled her eyes at her brother and turned back to Klaus. He had staked Stefan in the back and had him by the throat while Elena screamed in horror.

"No, Stefan, no!"

Klaus chuckled and squeezed Stefan's throat, choking him."I have other plans for your boyfriend. I want him alive. But for now..."

He turned to her, smirking."Nikola?"

Nikola flashed over, knocking Stefan to the ground by stabbing him just below the heart with a piece of wood, knocking his feet out from under him. Niko chuckled, clapping at his sister who just smiled at him before she snapped Stefan's neck, tossing him aside. Elena gasped, jumping back in horror as she looked down at her boyfriend.

Klaus chuckled, turning his head over to the witch."Whenever you're ready, Greta."

Greta began chanting the next part of the spell which dispelled the ring of fire surrounding Jenna. Jenna looked on, looking terrified while tears filled Elena's eyes.

"No." Elena yelled at Klaus.

"Your turn." Klaus ignored Elena, turning to Jenna. He waved over Nikola, who stepped near him."Make sure our guest of honor watches this."

"No problem."

"No, Jenna, no!"

Elena attempted to get to Jenna, to help her, but the fire around her flared up making her back away in fear. Jenna looked over at her, looking determined.

"It's alright, Elena. I know what I have to do."

After a moment of shared silence between Jenna and Elena, Jenna flashed over to Greta and bit her neck. Greta screamed out into the night air, making Nikola's eyes widen. Growling angrily, Klaus flashed over to Jenna and picked her up by her hair, pulling her off of Greta, who had fallen to the floor. Niko, after a nod from his sister, flashed over to Greta and quickly bit into his wrist before offering it to her. She accepted his blood as he helped her to her feet, taking enough to heal her.

"Does stupidity run in the family, dearie?" Niko asked, flashing over to his sister."Don't make the big bad mad."

Jenna gasped as Klaus tossed her aside, making her tumble to the ground, hitting her head off the concrete as Elena gasped and wailed.

"Jenna, no!"

Jenna looked over at her niece, tears in her eyes.

"Just turn it off. Jenna. Turn it off. You won't be scared anymore." Elena whimpered, nodding at her aunt.

Klaus smirked, flipping Jenna over onto her back and hovered over her. He chuckled, a dark look in his eyes as he crawled closer to her face, baring his teeth in a hungry manner. He watched as her emotions drained from her face, her eyes turning darker as each emotion faded inside of her.

"Very well."Klaus purred, snapping his fingers just as Nikola tossed a stake over to him.

"We don't need you anymore."Nikola grinned, walking around Jenna and Klaus, placing a hand on his shoulder."It's almost time."

With those final words heard, Klaus raised his hand and brought it down, staking Jenna through the heart.

"No! Jenna!"

Elena screamed out her aunt's name, tears running down her cheeks as Jenna's body started to become grey and decayed.

Niko smiled, wrapping his arms around his sister and pulled her closer as they watched tears run down her cheeks. Klaus released the stake from his grasp and stood up while Jenna laid lifeless on the stone with the stake through her heart.

He stepped over Jenna's body, a sickening smile on his lips as he watched Elena's life crumble around her.

* * *

 **1901—New Orleans**

" _ **Oh, yeah, I look amazing."**_

" _You really do have a large ego, do you, brother?"_

 _Niko scoffed and looked at his sister in the mirror with a raised eyebrow."Look who's talking."_

 _Niko turned back to his mirror, fixing his collared shirt and vest, standing still because there were two women knelt below him shining his shoes._

" _Thank you, sweethearts."_

 _He chuckled happily as another passed him his coat and he shrugged it on, fastening it at the front as he studied himself in the mirror. Nikola rolled her eyes at her brother and turned back to her book, shaking her head at him. He usually, like Kol, wore dark colors and clothes of a high class manner. His hair was slicked to the side apart from a few strands that fell over his face. Her brother was very handsome, something that he took pride in. He was very proud of his appearance, bordering on arrogance. Nikola teased him for that but she was the same, she took after Rebekah with how she dressed and was very proud of how she looked._

" _Where is Nik?"_

 _Nikola closed her book, accepting that her brother wasn't going to let her read it in peace and replied."He went out earlier but didn't tell anyone where he was going."_

" _You think he's cheating on you?" Niko asked with a grin._

" _Well nobody can have a secure relationship like you and Kol, brother."_

 _Niko rolled his eyes with a shake of his head."Oh, hush."_

" _Don't listen to her, mate, she's just jealous."_

 _Niko paused, his smile falling as he turned around._

 _His eyes landed as his orbs landed on his best friend who stood there with a grin on his face._

" _K-Kol?"_

 _The Original in question chuckled, holding out his arms and smirking at his best friend."The one and only, mate."_

 _Nikola stood up and grinned when her brother, for the first time in a long time, smiled in a genuine manner._

 _He and Kol were ruthless and feared but they were also close. They were best friends and nobody had ever managed to break their bond. Every time Kol had been daggered Niko would fall into a dark mood that didn't light up until his friend returned to him. Klaus appeared a moment later, following his brother into the room with a small grin. Nikola walked over to him and smiled up at him, as if knowing what his smile was for._

 _He had undaggered Kol._

" _Did you miss me?" Kol asked, sauntering into the room._

" _As much as you missed me, i'm sure."_

" _Well that's put that to the test, shall we?"_

 _Kol snapped his fingers and a moment later a young compelled woman appeared, wearing a dress and her hair tied up in ringlets. Kol flashed behind her and placed his hands on her hips, wrenching her back against him. She gasped in pleasure as he leaned down and kissed her neck, just above her racing pulse. He chuckled, fingers digging into her skin as he looked over at his best friend with a playful smirk._

" _Fancy a celebratory drink?"_

 _Niko smirked, stepping down from the stool and the women backed off, knowing better than to crowd him."You didn't even had to ask, friend."_

 _Niko flashed over to the young woman and sank his fangs into her neck, arms wrapping around her and pulling her close. Kol chuckled as his own fangs extracted and a moment later, he bit into her from the other side of her neck. The two fed hungrily, moans of pleasure coming from them as they fed. Klaus and Nikola smiled happily at the two best friends that would, no doubt, cause havoc once again._

 _Klaus, hands behind his back, nodded at the younger vampire who was still feeding."Happy birthday, Niko."_

" _Thank you, Nik."_

 _Klaus turned and smiled at Nikola, his blue eyes sparkling with fondness._

" _Don't mention it."_

* * *

" **It's almost time."**

"Are you ready to become the most powerful being in the world?"Nikola smiled up at her sire, her smile widening when she saw his lips curve up.

"I wasn't before?"

"Now it's just set in stone."Niko drawled from behind his sister, hands meeting in front of him as he turned to Klaus."What's the first thing you're gonna do? Get it tattooed on you? Change your Facebook status?…. _maybe_ you should bring Kol back-"

"He'll return soon, Niko."Klaus cut him off, turning to him."I give you my word and that is something people shouldn't take lightly."

"Do you remember your orders?"

Nikola nodded up at Klaus."Come and find you in a few days after you've enjoyed your time as a wolf."

"Good girl."Klaus smiled down at her. He leaned down and kissed her cheek softly, whispering into her ear."Thank you, love. I _sincerely_ mean that."

"Anything for you."

The two smiled at one another.

"Uh, get a room." Niko scrunched up his face in disgust.

Nikola rolled her eyes and ignored her brother, a large smile on her face as Klaus grinned at her before he passed them and walked over to Elena. Nikola turned and watched. It had been over a thousand years they had spent searching for a way to break the curse. They had thought the same thing over five hundred years ago but had been stopped by Katherine. They had taken extra measures this time and nothing would stop them. Niko held his sister's hand tightly as they watched their friend saunter of to Elena, and they glanced up at the moon, knowing his life would change forever in a matter of moments.

The circle of fire disappeared from around Elena as the doppleganger looked up at him.

"It's time." Klaus said to Elena.

Klaus extended his hand towards her. Elena rolled her eyes and got up from the ground and walked past Klaus, ignoring him. Elena made her way to the altar and looked down at Jenna's body, swallowing the lump in her throat. Klaus followed her up to the altar, flashing a quick smile at Nikola, and grabbed Elena's face in his hand. Below them, Stefan struggled to get up from the ground as Klaus turned Elena's face so she is looking at him.

"Thank you, Elena."

"Go to hell." Elena spat at him.

"Rude. You'd think he's trying to kill her or something."Niko snarked, ignoring his sister's nudge.

Stefan continueed to struggle up, but fell back to the ground, too weak to move. Nikola flashed over to him, snapping his neck again, tossing him aside."Sorry… can't have you getting in the way, love."

Elena stared into the darkness ahead of her as Klaus sunk his fangs into her neck harshly, only a squeak of pain coming from her. Nikola watched on happily as Klaus held Elena tightly as his eyes starts to sprout more veins. Elena's eyelids fluttered and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as her heartbeat stops.

"He did it."Nikola whispered, eyes glassed over.

Klaus released her and Elena fell to the ground, hitting her head. Blood dripped from Klaus' mouth and the flame in the bowl becomes extinguished.

Klaus breathed heavily and down down the stone steps, passing Nikola and Niko

"I can feel it."Klaus gasped."It's happening."

"This...is...awesome."Niko gasped as he watched Klaus move forward, his eyes urning yellow.

"It's happening."Nikola breathed, eyes wide as she watched. She held onto her brother's hand tightly as they witnessed Klaus' change yellow again.

Klaus looked up at the full moon.

Suddenly, his bones began to crack and he started to transform. His eyes glow yellow again, his fangs extracting as he walked forward, hungry growls coming from him as he moved forward.

"Yes, yes!"

Suddenly, Klaus was thrown through the air.

Nikola's face fell as Klaus landed on the ground near a tree, crying out in agony. Her eyes darkened as Klaus' human face came forward and the flame in the bowl re-lighted. Niko's hand fell from hers and their smiles fell as they stared at Klaus laying helpless on the ground.

"NO!" Nikola screamed with Niko.

"No!"Klaus cried out, moving backwards as he stares at Bonnie."You were dead!"

Bonnie moved forward as Damon flashed out of nowhere and snapped Greta's neck before he picked up Elena. Nikola pointed over at Bonnie, looking up at her brother as they witch began chanting a spell that made Klaus thrash around in pain. Klaus' bones cracked as Bonnie used her spell on him, each bone snapping making Nikola's head ache. The spell was so powerful that trees were falling around them, the fire was flaring and causing Klaus to lay helpless on the ground.

"NIKO! GET HER!" Nikola screamed, flashing towards her sire."Distract her! Keep her alive, we might need her."

Niko nodded and, with a determined look he flashed over to Bonnie, knocking Damon and Elena over as he did, sending them to the ground. Damon dropped Elena on the ground, her head hitting off the rocks as he tumbled beside her. Niko flashed in front of Bonnie, blocking her view of Klaus and grabbed her by the neck, flashing her backwards against a tree. She, losing her concentration on Klaus, cried out in pain as he squeezed her throat, pinning her against the tree.

"Let...go." She demanded, trying to get past him.

"Buzz kill."He spat in her ear and lifted her up into the air, ignoring the pain infliction spell she was using on him.

Nikola grabbed Klaus, snapping his bones back into place, causing him to cry out. He growled angrily, jaw clenching as Nikola tried her best to help him. She pulled him to his feet, letting him lean on her and began to walk away, using her full strength to keep him up.

"I'll fix this." She said to him, holding his hand.

"Let's go." Klaus replied.

"I don't think so."

Nikola was suddenly flung aside and Klaus fell back onto the ground, weakened. She cried out as her arms were suddenly pulled behind her back and snapped in half. A gush of wind hit Niko and he fell to the ground as something stomped on his knees and snapped them, too. Nikola was grabbed again, a strong force hitting underneath her jaw and she was suddenly in the air, towering over Klaus. She gasped as Elijah appeared, holding her in the air by her throat and standing over his brother.

Klaus choked, gasping as his eyes landed on his brother.

"Elijah?"

Elijah smiled sourly down at Klaus, holding Nikola's throat with his hand, her feet dangling in the air. **"** Hello, brother."

Klaus didn't have time to react because a second later, with his free hand, Elijah punched him in the chest, holding his heart.

"In the name of our family, Niklaus..." Elijah started.

He twisted Klaus' heart and dug his fingers into Nikola's neck, causing her to choke.

Klaus looked on, slightly fearful, while gasping as he looked up at his brother.

Niko growled out as Bonnie flocked her wrist and caused him to thrash around on the ground, causing him to _laugh_. Niko never felt any pain, even when Klaus had taught him how to fight as a human, he was similar to Kol that way. He always ended up laughing and it had caused others to call him sadistic. Elijah glared down at his brother, a blank look on his face as he held his heart in his hands.

"He didn't bury them at sea!" Nikola yelled out, wincing as Elijah lifted her into the air.

"What?"

"Their bodies are safe."Klaus gasped as Elijah twisted his heart again."If you kill me, you'll never find them."

"Elijah! Don't listen to them." Stefan, now awake, yelled out.

"Elijah. I can take you to them."Nikola gasped as she he squeezed her throat pleading with Elijah."I give you my word. I know where they are...Niko and i swear on Kol's head."

Elijah looked at her, considering her words, knowing that she would never lie to him, not Nikola. She respected him a great deal, even though they had troubles over the years with her always taking Klaus' side. Niko nodded and this made Elijah frown again. Niko would never lie about Kol's whereabouts, he was too loyal to his sire and that was why he had stuck with Klaus, to make sure that nothing happened to his friend.

"Do it and I'll take you all out."Bonnie threatened.

"You'll die."

Bonnie glared at him, shaking her head."I don't care."

Elijah looked at Niko, Nikola and Klaus and thought carefully.

He nodded at Niko before he looked over at Stefan and Bonnie."I'm sorry."

"NO!"

Bonnie and Stefan run forward to stop them but they were gone.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **If you liked it and would like to see more Klaus and Nikola please leave a review.**

 **What would you like to see?**

 **What kind of flashback would you like?**

 **What's your favorite Klaus episode?**

 **Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	4. you're my head, you're my heart

**A/N Thank you for reviewing, it means a lot.**

 **I hope you like the new chapter.**

* * *

" _ **How long have you been looking?"**_

"Around an hour. He should be around here somewhere, the witch pin pointed the woods."

" _You gotta come back soon. Elijah is kinda putting on the pressure about the coffins and I **want** to tell him, Nikola. He's the only way we're getting Kol back."_

"And if you tell him Nik'll punish you."Nikola stopped in her tracks, whispering to her brother so that nobody could hear."Nik _loves_ you just as much as he loves the rest of his family but that doesn't mean that he _won't_ punish you. Who do you fear most at their worst? Elijah or Nik?"

" _...fine. But if you're not here in the next hour I swear i'll-"_

Nikola cut her brother off, a sigh of relief escaping her as she looked down at the ground."Found him. I'll call you later, okay?"

"Fine. Get here soon, though."

Nikola nodded and hung up on her brother, pocketing her mobile as she looked down."There you are."

On the dirty ground lay Klaus, who was covered with leaves and a dead body laying on top of him as he slept.

He looked exhausted but peaceful at the same time. Dirt and blood streaked his face as he slept, the headless corpse covering him. She sighed and put down the bag she had been carrying that had clothes and shoes inside of it. She lightly nudged Klaus in the ribs and a moment later his eyes snapped open, fluttering for a moment before he looked up at her. She smiled down at him before reaching into the bag and throwing him a pair of jeans.

She turned around as Klaus began to move the headless body off of him and crossed her arms over her chest. Klaus stood and shook out the jeans she had brought him before he put them on.

"Have you had fun?"

She turned back around when she heard his belt being fixed into place and reached into the bag again.

"I think I did."Klaus replied with a glance at the corpse, catching the shirt she tossed his way, shrugging it on. He also caught the socks and shoes she passed him and put them on."That was amazing. How long has it been?"

"A few days. Full moon came and went. You remained a wolf."Klaus smirked at her, turning around and holding out his arms as Nikola helped him put on his jacket.

"I remember every last kill."He purred, smiling to himself as he remembered being a wolf."What happened to the bodies?"

"Elijah cleaned up after you while you had your fun."Nikola answered.

"Just like old times."

He stayed still as she fixed his collar for him when he turned around."Such a pretty wolf you were, Nik. But still _very_ scary, don't worry."

"I'll take that as a compliment, love."

Nikola smiled at him as fingers curling around the lapel of his jacket and she pulled him close."Elijah is still asking about the family. He's getting impatient."

"I should put him to sleep, too."Klaus hissed as he remembered his brother's attack. He brushed aside stray locks of her hair that fell into her eyes, tucking her hair behind her ear."He tried to kill me."

"You've killed him countless of times, Nik."Nikola sing songed, smiling when he toyed with her long hair.

"Not _fatally_. I wouldn't do that, love."He told her, pausing for a moment, looking at her, his eyes narrowing."Are you defending him?"

"Of course i'm not defending him. I would never defend anyone who came after you, you know that."She shook her head, looking at him seriously."But he didn't kill you, did he? Because he, after everything you two have been through, loves you."

"Now nobody can kill me."Klaus said, his eyes darkening."Not even him."

"That's right."She dusted off his shoulders, standing on her tip toes, lips curving into a small smile.."Now I have one less thing to worry about. You are the most powerful, deadly, feared creature that has _ever_ crossed this earth, Nik."

Klaus grinned at her words, his eyes turning light again when she smiled up at him. Klaus felt a warmth in his chest at her words because he knew that she was telling the truth, without a doubt. She would never choose anyone over him and would never defend anyone that would attempt to attack him. She truly and utterly was devoted and loyal to him, more than anyone had ever been throughout his life and he never doubted her. She had fought by his side through one thousand years, had defeated enemies with him and had never led him to believe anything else.

She was truly loyal to him.

She was just as happy as he was now that they had broken the curse.

She had waited just as long as he had and now that they had broken it, now that he was truly untouchable, she didn't have to worry about losing him.

Klaus smiled down at the younger vampire and cupped her face, pulling her close before he kissed the top of her head in a reassuring manner.

"That's right."

* * *

 **1001 A.D**

" _ **You cannot do this, Niklaus! Father is nearly upon us and you taking in strays cannot happen. Need I tell you what might-"**_

" _I know, Elijah!"Klaus interrupted his brother with an annoyed sigh, keeping his voice just above a whisper as he replied."You lecture us all the time but this is different. You need to understand what it was like for them. Their father was a harsh man, just like ours."_

" _I doubt that."_

" _He left her!"Klaus said, gesturing to Nikola who was sitting next to his sister who was looking over her hurt ankle."He **hurt** her and he left her in the middle of the woods as if she were nothing. I couldn't just leave her there, could I?"_

 _Elijah's face softened as he listened to his brother tell him the story of how he came upon Nikola and bonded with her in the woods. Klaus had bonded with her. He had related to her because of his own troubles with Mikael and Elijah could understand that. He could understand the fear she felt towards her own father because he had felt it with Mikael. Klaus had cried himself to sleep as a child, he had cowered in the woods as because he had been beaten by Mikael, he had scars to prove just how harsh Mikael had been with him and he had bonded with Nikola because she had suffered at the hands of her own father._

 _Elijah could see just how much a simple girl had affected his brother and he wondered if she felt the same._

 _Maybe this was good for his brother._

 _Klaus deserved someone to bond with._

 _But he couldn't risk it._

" _Niklaus I understand how you feel,"Elijah started, looking over at Nikola who was smiling at something Rebekah had said."but you cannot do this. We still cannot control our own hunger. What happens if Nikola and her brother become prey?"_

" _I wouldn't do that!" Klaus protested."I wouldn't."_

" _Are you sure?"_

 _Klaus stared at his brother for a moment, his eyes turning vulnerable. He was sure that he wouldn't harm them. Especially Nikola._

 _Kol was sitting with Niko, showing him a large hunting knife he had picked up on their travels."You won't believe the kind of horrors this thing has seen, mate."_

 _Niko smiled, leaning closer, interested."Why don't you tell me?"_

 _The two males smirked at each-other, Kol's darkening happily. His smirk faded to a hungry grin as he stared at the Niko, tilting his head and observing him quietly. He wasn't thinking about feeding on him, Klaus could tell, otherwise Kol would have just attacked him. No, he was observing the other male because Niko intrigued him. Klaus knew that look. Kol had found a new friend._

" _Niklaus? Are you sure?" Elijah asked his brother again, brow furrowing._

 _Klaus' head snapped up. He stared at his brother again, thinking over his words and doubting himself a little. What if he couldn't? What if he harmed his new friend because he couldn't control himself?_

 _No, he wouldn't._

 _If he was totally out of control he would've attacked her in the woods the first time he laid eyes upon her. He would have fed from the weak girl he had found because it would have been easy. But he hadn't done that. No, he had helped her because he felt something towards her, because she understood him._

 _He looked over at her._

 _Nikola, as if feeling him looking at her, turned and looked at him._

 _She smiled at him._

 _This helped Klaus make up his mind. He nodded to himself, turning back to his brother and grinning a little, his blue eyes sparkling._

" _I'm sure."Klaus said after a long moment."I'm keeping them."_

* * *

" **Finally! Do you know how _awkward_ it is sitting with someone who just glares at you while has tension between himself and his ex lover?"**

"Quit complaining."Klaus rolled his eyes, shutting the door behind himself and Nikola as he walked further into the apartment."I have business to attend to."

Elijah stood up from his chair across from Katherine, fixing his suit jacket."Yes we do, Niklaus. You gave me your word."

"I did, brother and I intend to keep it."Klaus smirked at his brother.

Klaus stopped in front of his brother, patting him on the shoulder. Elijah's eyes searched Klaus' blue orbs for any trace of him lying and when he didn't find anything his face softened.

"You will be reunited with our family."

Klaus suddenly flashed over to Katherine and picked her up by her hair, growling angrily. Katherine screamed as she saw his fangs extract. She shook her head, fighting against him desperately as he pulled on her hair, revealing her neck. Before Elijah could react Klaus sank his fangs into her neck, biting deeply and harshly. Nikola watched with a small smile on her face as Katherine cried out in pain, eyes screwing shut. She had never liked Katherine Pierce, not since she had hurt Elijah and betrayed Klaus.

But she knew Elijah still felt something for her and that was why Klaus had bitten her.

"I should have daggered you but Nikola convinced me otherwise."Klaus said, throwing Katherine to the ground."I know you still harbor feelings towards Katerina and because of your actions she will suffer a painful and slow death."

Elijah looked down at Katherine who was holding her hand to her neck, body shaking."No, no, no..."

"Niklaus-"

"Niko, you know where they are. Go and bring them home."Klaus cut Elijah off, turning to Niko and passing him a key."The number of the warehouse is on the key."

Niko's face softened as he accepted the key.

"Really? No lie?"Niko asked, looking up at Klaus."If you're lying Nik, I swear...i will give you the worst silent treatment."

"That would be a reward. Off you go."

Nikola smiled to herself again.

Her brother was to be reunited with Kol, his sire and his best friend, which meant the entire world to him. Niko smiled at his sister and he winked at her before he flashed out of the apartment, leaving Elijah looking after him with a small fondness in his eyes. He had always been fond of Niko, despite his behavior with Kol because of how loyal he was to Nikola. Elijah respected Niko and that was why he had put up with his behavior along with Kol's.

Elijah's small smile dropped as he turned and looked down at Katherine on the ground, still mumbling incoherently underneath her breath as she processed what had happened to her.

"T-This can't be happening. I'm..i'm going-"

"You're going to die, Katerina. I was going to torture you for two hundred years but you aren't worth my time."Klaus picked up a glass and poured himself a drink as he sat down."I am going to watch you die a slow painful death."

Nikola walked over to her sire, standing behind his chair and placing her hands on his shoulders."I'm going to enjoy this."

Elijah turned to his brother, a dark look in his eyes."Niklaus, you can't do this."

"I can and I have. It is either punishing you by killing her or daggering you, Elijah."Klaus drawled, placing his free hand on top of Nikola's as they watched Katherine."Pick one."

Elijah went silent.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **If you liked the new chapter please leave a review.**

 **Do you want to see Kol and Niko having fun? Do you think Nikola should be paired with one of the brothers?**

 **Sorry for any grammer/spelling mistakes.**


	5. heartache to heartache we stand

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

 **Present**

" **YOU BASTARD!"**

Klaus' head snapped up at the sound of his sister's screeching. Nikola, who had been watching as the witches tended to Katherine's corpse, stepped back as the front door of the apartment was kicked open. She knew better than to get involved with Rebekah and Klaus' arguments. She couldn't help but fondly smile as her best friend came storming in, blue eyes searching for her brother and when they landed on him, she came rushing towards him. Klaus jumped up from his seat as Rebekah flashed towards him and he quickly caught her wrists before she could slap him and yanked her close, ready to defend his actions.

But Rebekah was having none of it.

"Now, sister, I-"

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare defend what you did!"Rebekah screamed at him, glaring at Klaus."Ninety years, Nik. I have been daggered for _ninety years!_ "

"I did what I _had_ to do!"Klaus yelled back at her, no longer attempting to make peace."You were going to run off with that Salvatore boy, clearly forgetting the fact that our father was after us. Don't you dare come up against me for protecting you, Rebekah!"

"You are a selfish-"

"Sister?"

Rebekah stopped glaring at Klaus and her face fell at the familiar voice."Elijah?"

"I have missed you."

The blonde slowly turned around, gasping when her eyes landed on her eldest living brother.

Her eyes filled with tears as Elijah smiled at her, relief in his eyes as he finally knew that his siblings were safe and sound. He walked towards her, opening his arms, ready for her to jump into them. Rebekah ran towards her brother and lunged into his arms, sighing happily as he hugged her back. Klaus' face fell as he witnessed his siblings happiness without him and Nikola, noticing this, stepped forward and grabbed his hand, squeezing it, silently telling him that she was still there. Klaus returned the gesture and interlocked their fingers, pulling her closer as they watched the two embracing.

That was when she noticed her brother was missing.

"Where is Niko?"

As if on cue, the door opened again and in walked her tired looking brother.

"Sorry, I tried to stop her."Niko panted, falling against the wall, sweat coating his forehead."Blondie's fast when she's pissed."

"Where are my brothers?"

"Feeding."Niko replied, walking further into the room, smiling softly when he saw Rebekah talking with Elijah."Finn didn't want to but Kol managed to tempt him. He's confused as hell though, nine hundred years in a box will do that to a man."

"Nikola!"Rebekah squealed, flashing towards her best friend.

Nikola didn't react. She didn't want Klaus to feel that she was choosing her best friend over her sire. But she felt his hand at the small of her back, pushing her forward.

Klaus, understanding how close the two were, nodded."Go on!"

Nikola's broke out into a smile when she processed Klaus' words. She turned around and opened her arms for the older vampire."'Bex!"

Rebekah happily embraced the younger vampire who eagerly hugged her back, both telling one another how much they missed the other."Nik hasn't gotten a dagger made for you yet, has he?"

"Sister, I didn't me-"

"Long time, brother."

Klaus' eyes widened as he looked over at the door to see Kol standing there with blood dripping from his lips.

Finn stood next to him, chin also streaked with blood but unlike his youngest brother Finn wore a regretful expression because he had always hated feeding from humans.

Klaus stumbled backwards upon seeing his brothers and he held up his hands when he saw the dark look in their eyes, a look that told him that he wasn't in for a welcoming greeting.

"Finn. Kol."

* * *

 **New Orleans—1821**

" _ **Rebekah, please do come out to the Quarter with me. It's a lovely day outside."**_

 _Her blonde best friend looked up at her, who sweetly politely at her, sitting on the edge of the bed. Rebekah shook her head, eyes full of sadness and longing as she looked back down at her book. She was still grieving over the loss of her lover, Emil, much more so because of the tragic way he died. Klaus had thrown him over the balcony when Rebekah suggested that she turn them so they could be together forever. She had loved Emil, he had been a gentle man and was respectful of Rebekah. Since his death, she had been in a horrible mood, and had locked herself away, and ignoring Klaus._

 _She thought didn't care for her grief, and he insisted that Emil had been a project to keep Rebekah entertained and didn't know why she was so upset over his death. But Nikola knew different. She knew that Klaus did care but he was having trouble showing it. One of his biggest fears was his sister leaving him and any other man was a threat to him. She knew he didn't like going such harsh ways about it but she also knew he didn't regret it._

 _Even Elijah had been in a mood with him, but that was beginning to change since Marcel had moved in. At first he had brightened Klaus' mood and she was starting to see a change in her best friend, something she hoped kept. The young boy had been in their family for nearly a year, and Elijah had been teaching him piano, something that he had come to enjoy, but it was getting in the way of Klaus bonding with him._

 _She saw the slight twinge of envy in his eyes when they passed Elijah showing Marcel how to play the keys but he hadn't said anything. Recently, Klaus had been in a foul mood, something Elijah couldn't understand but didn't want to fight about it in front of the boy. Marcel was a sweet, giving and kind child that Nikola had come to adore, and when she wasn't grieving Rebekah would fence with him._

" _Please walk with me, Bekah. Maybe the sun will brighten your mood. Elijah's free time is spent with Marcellus and Nik is in one of his moods. I'm lonely."_

 _Her best friend thought for a moment before shaking her head once more."I'm sorry, Nikola. But i'm not feeling myself today, I wouldn't be any fun...maybe tomorrow. Right now, I wish to be alone."_

 _Nikola looked over her best friend, seeing the sadness in her eyes before she nodded. Leaning over, she grasped her hand in her own, squeezing it sympathetically before standing up. She brushed out her dress and made her way over to Rebekah's bedroom door._

 _Before she turned the door handle, Nikola turned around and met her best friends gaze._

" _I do hope that you don't allow Niklaus' actions to stop you searching for love. You will find it again, Rebekah, I promise."_

 _The blonde smiled but it didn't reach her eyes, and nodded. Nikola left the room, a heavy feeling in her chest as she walked away from the bedroom. Rebekah always suffered at the hand of Klaus, something that hurt Nikola. Out of them all, she always seemed to believe in love more, even from a young age Rebekah had always wanted someone to love her. She wanted a family, and the fairytale life that she dreamed of. It made Nikola frown when she realized that the blonde would never have the family she desperately wanted, she would never have a child of her own._

 _That was part of the reason she clung to love whenever she found it._

 _As she walked down one of their long corridors, she passed Elijah and Marcel, now reading some old book that he was using to teach the young boy. Elijah was a good teacher, he had patience, and never let Marcel down himself. He had an expectation for the boy, and didn't accept anything less. He knew what Marcel could handle, and also knew that he was smart, so he would never stand for failure. She stopped at the door, watching, a small smile on her face that soon disappeared when she knew that Klaus wished he was his brother at the moment. He was probably either locked in his study painting or causing havoc somewhere._

 _His moods lasted days on end, and it was never clever to disturb him during that time, it was best to leave him to it. Niko was also in a mood with Klaus because he continued to refuse to undagger Kol. Her brother had gone off in a strop and she knew he was probably surrounded by women and feeding on them._

 _Which meant that she was lonely once more._

 _She sighed and sped down the stairs to the compound, where a few of Klaus' minions were scattered around, on guard just in case Mikael arrived._

" _Are you in a mood with me too, love?"_

 _Nikola turned around to see Klaus looking down at her from the balcony. His eyes were stormy and his expression was also dark, proving just how in a horrid mood he was."Nik-"_

" _You are, aren't you?"He cut her off, fingers curling around the railing so tight that the metal almost bent."I have reasons for my actions and, whilst they aren't popular, they get the job done. If she had truly loved the prat she would be inconsolable, just like she should have been the last lover of hers I killed. She doesn't truly love any of them, not like-"_

" _Not like she loves you, Nik, I know."Nikola said, flashing up to the balcony, appearing next to him."Rebekah loves no man more than she loves you but it's not fair to keep taking happiness from her."_

" _I'm protecting her!"Klaus defended himself with a stressed sigh."I do it to protect her. Her heart is delicate."_

" _And you are the one breaking her heart, not them."Nikola told him, placing her hand on top of his with a sad smile."You fear them breaking her heart so much that you seem to forget that the only one breaking her heart is the one who wants to protect it."_

" _I don't mean to."_

" _I know."Nikola smiled at him, resting her head on his shoulder."You don't mean it. When you're backed into a corner, you lash out, I know that. That's why i'm not in a mood with you."_

" _You're not?"He asked and when she shook her head he said."Everyone else is. Even Niko."_

" _He'll calm down once he's fed. He's never going to be okay with what you do to Kol, he probably wants to kill you but he'll wait as long as it takes, you know that."She replied, looking up at her sire._

" _I'm always on your side, Nik, whether you're right or wrong."_

" _You are?"_

" _Until I take my last breath."She swore, straightening._

 _He smiled at her, his blue eyes no longer stormy._

 _Instead they were bright, just like she enjoyed them._

" _I'm the only boy in your world, right, love?"_

 _She nodded, eyes sparkling as she looked up at him."That's right. And i'm the only girl in yours?"_

" _That's right."He nodded, cupping her face in his hands, his thumbs stroking her skin."You are the only girl in my world and i'm the only boy in yours. It'll always be that way as long as you never tire of me because if you do that'll be the end of you."_

 _She had no reaction to his words._

 _In fact, she didn't seem fazed by them._

" _I know."_

* * *

 **Present**

" **I say we all split up. If Nik decides to chase us he'll have to pick one of us and I say he'll go after 'Bekah."**

"No, Kol."Elijah sighed, already feeling the stress of dealing with his youngest brother."We remain together, despite Niklaus' actions. He did keep his promise."

"He was a hundred years too _late_."

Niko raised his hand and nodded in agreement with Kol."I second that."

Klaus lifted his head and glared at Niko, the corners of his mouth twitching when Niko smirked at him. His smile soon disappeared when Kol glared harshly at him, a look of hate in his eyes, mirroring Rebekah's."If you run I will hunt you _all_ down, no matter how long it takes."

Kol's eyes darkened and he straightened, making his way over to his brother, ready to punish him for daggering him. Niko looked up, eyes flickering between the brother's when Klaus stepped forward, a sadistic smile on his face. Klaus' eyes flashed amber and veins appeared underneath his eyes as well as his fangs extracting. Rebekah's eyes widened and Elijah held out his hand, ready to stop them. The two brothers started towards eachother but before they could reach one another, Nikola flashed in between them, hands on their chests as she shoved them away from eachother, shaking her head.

"No! I won't let you-"

"Don't be silly, darling, get _out_ of the way." Kol demanded, looking down at her.

"Don't worry, love, he won't longer be a problem."

She reached down and grabbed Klaus' hand, pulling him away from his brother, trying to calm them down. Niko nodded at her look and walked up to Kol, whispering to him, trying to calm his own sire down while she took care of Klaus. She led Klaus over to the couch and sat him down, standing behind him, hand on his shoulder. He still kept her other hand in his and was squeezing it so hard that if she had been human her bones would have snapped. Kol eventually backed away from his brother, but his expression was still cloudy.

He wasn't finished with his brother.

"I say we try and work something out. You all can't just leave."Nikola said, trying to get everyone onto the same page."If Kol goes, Niko'll go and when next will I see him?"

"Nonsense."Niko protested, straightening."I'd never leave you behind. You'd come with us."

"I'm not leaving Nik just because Kol's mad with him." Nikola shook her head, a determined look on her face, holding tighter onto her sire."That's _not_ an option."

"Don't back out so early, darling."Kol purred, grinning at the younger vampire with a glint in his eye."We could have some fun you and I."

Klaus snarled and jumped up, growling at his brother."Watch your mouth or-"

" _NIKLAUS!"_

Everybody went silent at Elijah's yell.

When Elijah Mikaelson raised his voice it meant that everybody had no choice but to listen.

"Brother, you cannot just _expect_ forgiveness. Kol, Rebekah, Finn and I shall grant you that forgiveness when we see that fit. You shall gain mine when I see some improvement in your behavior."Elijah told his brother, ignoring Kol's smirk when Klaus' eyes darkened.

Elijah turned to the rest of his siblings and said."But just because Niklaus has hurt is it does not mean that we are not a family. It does not mean that we can break our vow and leave one another. We are a family. Always and forever."

Elijah was mad beyond words with Klaus but he would not break his vow.

Elijah was a moral man and, even though he was far from forgiving his brother for what he had done, he wasn't going to leave him. He knew deep down that his siblings wanted a family just as much as he did but they were angry with Klaus. Even Kol wanted his family. But he was tired with being daggered whenever Klaus thought he deserved it.

"He does not deserve that vow, brother and I am not going to wait around for the next time Nik decides i've done something wrong and puts me in a box."

"You aren't innocent." Klaus sneered at his youngest brother.

"And you are?"Finn spat at Klaus, finally saying something."What was your reason for leaving me in a box for nine hundred years."

"Your constant need to take the moral high ground, I suppose." Kol smirked at his eldest brother, eyes dancing with mischievousness."You constantly berated Niko and I whenever we fed from someone."

"That was because you are both filthy gluttons!"

"And you remain ever the dullard."Niko and Kol said at the same time, grinning at one another when they realized they had said it at the same time."Just like Rebekah remains the strumpet."

"Oh, hush!" Rebekah glared at the two.

They just smirked in response.

Klaus couldn't help but feel a warmth in his chest as he watched Niko, Rebekah and Kol bicker. It reminded him of how they used to for centuries before he had daggered the two. He had missed those days. He had missed Elijah scolding them, Finn rolling his eyes at them, Niko and Kol feeding with one another while Nikola and Rebekah teased Klaus.

He had missed it.

He had missed his family being together.

"We remain here until we fix this family."

Elijah turned from Klaus to his siblings who were sharing looks.

"Do I have your word?"

Rebekah, Finn and Kol hesitantly nodded.

Kol's jaw clenched as he looked at his brother, gaze meeting Klaus' as he spoke.

"But if i find myself locked in a box, Elijah, it'll be the last time i ever call Nik my family."

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading!**

 **If you liked this chapter and want to see more of this story, please leave a review.**

 **Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	6. you can be alice, i'll be the mad hatter

**A/N Thank you for reviewing! It means a lot to me, I love hearing from you all.**

* * *

 **Present—Mikaelson Mansion**

" **I like this century."**

"Of course you do."Niko smirked at his sire as he looked down at the couturier at his feet."Women are dressing like courtesans, there are fast cars and you have the whole world at your hand with the internet. It's going to be heaven for you."

Kol licked his bloody lips, letting the young woman he had been feeding from drop to the ground."And we shall make it hell for others, my friend."

Kol and Niko grinned at one another before turning back to their mirrors.

Rebekah and Nikola met eyes and shook their heads, as did Finn and Elijah.

Rebekah was having her nails painted by a young woman while Finn and Elijah were also with a couturier. Nikola was also having her nails painted as she read a book. But Klaus had been locked inside of his study for almost two days and nobody, apart from Nikola, had dared to interrupt him.

Kol smirked at the younger vampire in the mirror, his eyes trailing over Nikola.

"Nikola, darling? Tell me how handsome I am."

Nikola didn't even look up from her book as she replied."Oh, Kol, you know i'm a bad liar. Pretty boys aren't my type."

While Rebekah and Elijah laughed, Kol and Niko rolled their eyes and turned back to the mirror, shaking their heads."My sister really does have some bad taste in men, doesn't she?"

"If you fancy him, brother, why don't you tell Kol he's handsome?"Nikola drawled, sipping her wine with a pleased grin when Niko playfully glared at her, the corners of his lips twitching into an amused grin.

They all looked up at the yelling coming from Klaus' study.

" _BLOODY HELL!"_

"Looks like someone isn't happy."Niko said, looking over the rest of the family."I wonder who is going to check up on him."

All five turned to Nikola who was sitting across from her friend, reading a book. She looked up with an arched eyebrow. She stared at them, wondering why they were looking at her."What?"

"We're not going, love, that's your job."Rebekah said.

Nikola just smiled and stood up, stepping over the now dead woman that was next to her feet as she made her way out of the front room and into the hallway. She flashed to the study that Klaus had been locked in all day, wondering why he was so upset. They had managed to hunt down some wolves and bring them to Mystic Falls. Klaus had been pleased with her actions and couldn't wait until he had his army. He had waited centuries for his army, to finally be untouchable, they both had.

He should have been happy.

She knocked on the door and entered, smiling."Nik? What's-"

She stopped herself as her eyes landed on the ground. Five dead wolves were scattered across the ground and blood was streaked across the floor, showing just how bloody the scene had got. Klaus was pacing back and forth, mumbling to himself as he looked over the wolves. Blood were streaked down they faces and they looked like zombies. Nikola entered the study, stepping over the bodies and began to make her way over to her sire, her smile dropping. She hadn't seen him like this in a long time. He looked like he was going mad.

This shouldn't be happening.

He should be happy.

They had waited a thousand years to break the curse, to finally get his army, this was supposed to be a happy time.

"What happened?"

"This is the fifth wolf that has gone insane because of my blood. I had to kill them. They weren't reacting to my blood like they should have been, they went rabid."Klaus growled, kicking over a table next to him with a snarl.

He grabbed a glass and smashed it against the wall, yelling loudly."THEY AREN'T TURNING INTO HYBRIDS!"

She jumped as the glass smashed across the ground but didn't seem to fear him. She never feared Klaus, she never had a reason to. Instead, she was just as upset as he was. They had done everything they were told, they had followed every order they were given.

"Something is wrong. But I can't….i can't figure out what!"

"Nik-"

"I DID EVERYTHING I WAS TOLD!"Klaus shouted, running a tired hand over his face as he paced back and forth again, fists clenching."I killed the wolf, I killed the vampire and I killed the doppleganger. What's gone wrong?"

"I want my hybrids, Nikola."Klaus ground out, his eyes flashing amber as he stared at his friend.

"I know. And you'll get them."

Nikola reached out for him but he dodged her, returning to his pacing.

"Leave!"

He growled angrily, eyes flashing again, a clear sign that he wanted to be left alone. But she knew better. He didn't want to be alone. Others would have ran at the chance but she didn't. She pursued him. She walked over to him and grabbed his hand, turning him around to face her. She knew him better than anyone and Nikola knew that he needed to be reassured.

"Nik, look at me."

He raised his head and looked down at her, his darkening orbs turning a little lighter at the sight of her.

She cupped his face in her hands, smiling at him as she ran her thumbs back and forth his skin, trying to calm him down. Klaus exhaled slowly, his eyes turning a little lighter as she whispered to him, silencing the voice in his head that was telling him the opposite. His paranoia that someone was after him drove him to the point of him going insane and she had to talk him out of it.

"Just listen to me, Nik. Listen."

He relaxed against her, his forehead falling against hers as she whispered to him.

" _You'll have your hybrids._ "She smiled against him, nodding."You'll have _your_ hybrids, you'll build your army and you'll be _untouchable_. You'll have everything. All we have to do is fix this, okay?"

She looked over at the wolves with a shake of her head."This is just another bump in the road. I'll fix it. _Whatever it takes_."

His hands came up and covered hers. He nodded, eyes finally meeting hers as he processed her words."Whatever it takes."

"That's right. We'll fix it together. Just me and you, okay?"

Nikola saw him breathe out before he nodded again and stepped away, her hands falling back to her sides. He was no longer as agitated as he had been but he was still fuming. Somebody was going to lose their head. Klaus' wrath was both respected and feared throughout the supernatural community and those who suffered at his hands were tortured.

He was the most hated and feared out of the Originals and his anger was what he was most known for as well as his paranoia.

"How did this happen?"

Nikola shook her head as she nudged a dead wolf with her shoe, observing them."I don't know but i'll find out."

"How?"

"Simple."Nikola smiled at him, offering him a drink which he accepted."We ask the Salvatore brothers what they did."

"You think they had something to do with this?"Klaus asked, taking a sip of his drink.

"Of course. Who else would try and sabotage you? They loved the doppleganger, Nik, they should have done something by now. They aren't doing anything which means that they did something already."

Klaus thought for a long moment, thinking over her words. It was true. He had heard of Damon and his love for Elena as well as Stefan's and he had expected them to come after him for her death. The doppleganger had been loved by many and it was weird that he hadn't heard anything from the rest of them. He nodded at Nikola, downing his drink and setting the glass down on the table after he picked it up.

"You might be onto something, love."

She followed him as he left the room, his expression telling her that he was planning something."What are you going to do?"

"To visit an old friend. NIKO! KOL!"

* * *

 **1920—Chicago**

" **I don't like him. He has funny hair."**

"You don't like anyone."

"That's not true."Nikola shook her head, lips curving up into a small smile."I like you and, let me tell you, not many people do."

"Many don't like anything their envious of, love."

Nikola laughed at her sire's words, her blue eyes sparkling as she stared at him, her laugh making him smile a little. They had been watching Rebekah and Stefan dancing in the middle of the floor to the jazz that loudly played. Klaus had taken a liking to Stefan, Nikola could tell. The young vampire had proved himself to Klaus and had been the second of Rebekah's lovers to achieve that. But Nikola didn't like him. She didn't like any of Rebekah's lovers. She was just as protective of the blonde as Klaus was but she was much more harsh with Rebekah's lovers.

But it wasn't just that. He reminded her of her brother. And her brother wasn't with her. He had left with Elijah in order to lead Mikael astray. She hadn't let him go but she had been given no choice because her brother had forced her to go with Klaus and she hadn't seen him or heard from him in months. That was why she hadn't taken a liking to Stefan. It was because he reminded her of her brother.

And she missed her brother.

She missed him more than she could express.

And Klaus knew that.

"Your ego grows bigger by the day."

"As does yours."Klaus replied, taking a sup of his drink and leaning back against the booth with a pleased smirk."Being one, if not _the_ most powerful being in the universe does that to a man, sweetheart. And you are a close second to the Originals in being powerful so it is no surprise that you are narcissistic."

"I was taught by the best."

He tilted his head and smirked, amusement dancing in his blue eyes."That's right."

"You also taught me how to _dance_."

She glanced at the dancefloor with the small smile.

Klaus' smirk fell and he shook his head wildly."Don't even think about it."

"Come on, Nik, I haven't danced the entire time we've been here and Bekah is dancing every night."

"That's because we have no reason to dance and my sister is playing with her new toy."

"I don't have a toy."

"That's because I don't let you have any."Klaus seriously said, his eyes darkening."You're attention must be focused on me at all times."

"That might not happen if I find someone else to dance with."

He frowned, eyes narrowing.

She held out her hand, pouting."Dance with me, Nik? _Please?_ "

He sighed as he stood up and held out his hand, waiting for her to accept it. She happily did. She slipped her smaller hand into his and got to her feet, lips curving up into a small smile as he walked down the stairs that led to the dance-floor.

Klaus pushed anyone out of his way as he walked, growling at those who were willing to challenge him. Many backed away when he showed them his fangs until they got to the middle of the dance-floor.

Rebekah smirked at them when she caught sight of Klaus twirling Nikola around in a circle.

"You can be very manipulative, love."Klaus said, swaying with her softly."You're lucky that is something i'm proud of otherwise I would lock you away forever."

Nikola smiled as she followed him, laughter spilling from her lips.

She learned from the best.

* * *

 **Boarding House**

" **Where do you think you're going?"**

Elena looked up at the elder Salvatore brother with a tired sigh."School, Damon. I'm going to school."

"Do you want to die, Elena?"Damon asked, crossing his arms over his chest."Because going to school in the town that is being over taken by old, powerful and angry vampires that think you're dead is a death trap. Do you want them to see you?"

"I don't think any of them will be in my English class."

Elena went to move forward but was, once again, blocked by Damon who refused to move. She sighed again, keeping a tight grip on her bag. They had kept her locked up in the boarding house for the entire weekend as had Bonnie who had done a spell on it to keep her inside but after begging her witch friend Bonnie had broken the spell. Elena didn't want to be cooped up anymore. She wanted to live her life.

She wanted to be normal.

And going to school was normal.

"You aren't going anywhere."

Elena narrowed her eyes in annoyance."You can't stop me."

"I have almost two hundred years on you, Elena, I _can_ stop you." Damon smirked at her but there was worry in his eyes."You died and, thanks to John, you came back to life. You don't have any more lives left, Elena. You're not going anywhere alone."

"Let her go, Damon."

Damon and Elena looked up when Stefan entered the front room, books in hand as he put them in his bag. Elena smiled a little, happy that someone was taking her side while Damon frowned, close to snapping his brother's neck when he realized that he wasn't backing him up.

"Baby bro-"

"She won't be alone."Stefan said, grabbing his bag and jacket off of the couch."I'll be with her."

"Stef, have you been taking crazy pills? You're still weak after that bitch Nikola almost killed you."

Stefan ignored his brother as he shrugged on his jacket."She needs to go back to normal."

"And if Klaus finds out that she isn't dead there won't be any normal because she'll be, y'know, _**dead!**_ "

"Klaus and his...toys have left."Stefan told his brother with an unamused look."They left Ric's apartment and there has been no sign of them."

"It's still a risk going out there, brother."

"That's a risk i'm willing to take." Elena said to Damon.

"You aren't going anywhere. The both of you."

Stefan stepped forward, looking at his brother with a dark look in his eyes. Elena stepped back as the brothers glared at one another, her brown orbs flickering between them. Damon clenched his jaw as he realized that he wasn't going to win the situation.

" _Move_ , Damon."

The elder brother stared at Stefan for a long while before he eventually moved out of the way, letting them past.

And they walked straight into Nikola, Klaus, Niko and Kol.

Elena gasped as Stefan and Damon pulled her back behind them, stepping in front of her to guard her. Klaus chuckled harshly, his blue eyes darkening angrily as he stared at the Salvatore brothers and the doppleganger.

"Hello, love. Shouldn't you be six feet under?"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **What would you like to see happen? Please tell me so that I can add it in.**

 **If you want to see more of this story please leave a review.**

 **Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	7. with you, i'm standing with an army

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

" **Let her go!"**

Damon struggled against Niko as Klaus pushed Elena into the front room of the mansion. Kol was dragging a knocked out Stefan behind him by his arm while Klaus followed. Niko pushed Damon away from him, sending the Salvatore brother flying across the room and he hit the wall. Kol chuckled at this, eyes on his best friend as his lips curved up into a proud smile. Rebekah, who was sitting on the sofa looking at a pair of shoes, looked up with an unamused smile.

"I thought she was dead."

"Turns out i've been lied to, sister." Klaus replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I take it this is why you've been gone so long?" Rebekah drawled, blowing on her wet painted nails.

Klaus shrugged, smiling at his sister before he turned to Elena."You put a rather large kink in my plans, sweetheart. The whole point of breaking the curse and becoming a hybrid was to make _more_ hybrids. I haven't been able to do that."He said angrily, pulling Elena close by her arm, his fingers digging into her skin."Now my bet is, it has something to do with the fact that you're still _breathing_."

"If you're going to kill me, just do it!"

"Not until he knows he's right." Niko smirked, standing by his sire.

"What are you going to do with us?"

"The fun begins when Nikola gets here."Klaus raised his hand, eyes widening in amusement."And our guest of honor has arrived."

Elena, Damon and Stefan looked up at the sound of heels entering the room. Elena gasped in shock when she saw Tyler struggling against Nikola, chains around his wrists. Elena noticed Klaus' smile widening when Nikola grinned over at him, his eyes turning a lighter shade of ocean blue. She ignored that when Nikola shoved the wolf Klaus' way, the Original hybrid catching him before he tumbled to the ground.

"Let him go!"

"Sure, i'll get right on that, love."Klaus replied.

Klaus' fangs came forward and he sank them into his wrist before he brought it to Tyler's mouth.

The wolf fought against him, growling angrily but he was no match for Klaus. He reluctantly parted his lips when the blood hit his bottom one and fed from him. He brought his wrist away from his mouth and, without thinking, he snapped Tyler's neck, sending him to the ground. Elena jumped when her friend hit his head off the ground, her scream making Damon wince from across the room. Klaus smiled at Nikola who giggled, making her brother roll his eyes while Kol just shook his head, looking bored.

"Fantastic."Kol muttered when he saw Klaus smile.

"What's he doing?" Elena asked Nikola.

"Turning him into a hybrid."

"B-But they've been dying."

"What happens next will change that."

"What's that?" Elena asked, not sure if she wanted the response.

Nikola reached out and grabbed Elena's arm, pulling her with her."You."

"You don't know if that'll work! Killing me's not going to-"

Elena was thrown to Klaus who caught her before she tripped over her own feet. Nikola tossed him a knife and he caught it easily, bringing it to Elena's face. She whimpered, making Damon flinch. Kol grabbed Damon before he could run and help the brunette while Niko watched over Stefan. Elena trembled as Klaus picked up a vial, and she knew what it was for.

"It might, sweetheart."He drawled into her ear, cold metal against her face."Nikola has a hunch."

"And i'm always right." Nikola sing songed.

"That you are."Klaus chuckled, holding tightly onto Elena.

"Please."Elena begged, tears filling her eyes."Please, don't do this."

She cried out when Klaus cut her wrist with the knife, turning it around so that the blood dripped into the vial. She moaned painfully when he squeezed her wrist, making it hurt more for her. The blood filled the vial and he passed it to Nikola a moment later who passed it to Niko.

"Are you sure you're right, love?"

Nikola tilted her head with a teasing smile."The witch says the doppleganger should be dead, right? Go against the Original Witch and you'll get your answer. Go with her and she ruins your life, right?"

"Right."

Nikola and Klaus smiling at one another was the last thing Elena saw before she drowned in darkness.

* * *

 **Southern France—1002 A.D**

" **Kol, Niko, are you quite done? We must leave soon."**

Childish laughing was his response along with the sound of hungry moans. He turned around to see Kol and Niko laying on the ground, looking up at the stars, whispering to one another as they bit into the wrists of the man they had fed from. They had a young girl shaking next to them. She was going to be their next course. They groaned, sitting up and dropping the man's wrists and turned around to the elder vampire.

"Don't be a spoilsport, Elijah."Niko pouted, wiping blood from his face."We're hungry."

"Very hungry."

As they smiled happily at each-other, behind them, Rebekah, Klaus, Nikola and Finn had quickly finished feeding on the driver's companions and were dragging the bodies to the cart. Klaus had his arm around Nikola who looked hungrier as her eyes landed on the young shaking girl. Niko shook his head and stood up, standing in front of the girl, eyes telling his sister that she was his. He and Kol trapped the young girl in between them and sank their fangs into each side of her neck. Nikola was about to run forward to yank the girl from their arms but Klaus held onto her, telling her to calm down. He pulled her into his arms and kissed underneath her ear, whispering to her to keep her sane.

Elijah rubbed a hand over his face in a frustrated manner when he heard Niko laughing.

"Kol! Niko! I will not tell you again."

"Oh, bother, Elijah!"Kol huffed, wiping blood from his mouth as he backed away from the girl, leaving her to Niko."Is all of this _truly_ necessary?"

Elijah gave another frustrated sigh."Brother, the road is a major thoroughfare. If the bodies are found, word of our presence will spread to Mikael."

Pouting in an upset manner, Rebekah stalked over to Niko who was still feeding as she said."We have run through autumn and winter, through sleet and snow. Are we cursed to forever live in fear of our father?"

"I should say yes, sadly."Finn answered, leaning against the cart, unamused while Kol bit into the girl's neck again.

Elijah pointed at Finn in annoyance, shaking his head, not in the mood to deal with more protests."Finn, _please_."Elijah looked over at Klaus, who was stroking Nikola's cheek, expression telling his brother he needed his help while Rebekah glared at Elijah."Niklaus?"

Klaus didn't look at his brother, he was far too busy trying to calm Nikola who's hunger had been hard to control. She had her face in his neck and her arms wrapped around him while he held her."It'll be all right, i promise."

"Do we have _any_ idea where we're running to next?"Rebekah asked.

Kol and Niko finally finished feeding on the girl and dropped her body on the ground before standing and walking toward their siblings.

"Why not just do what we've _all_ thought of doing?"Kol said, pausing to look over their expressions before he cried out." _Split up!_ Niko and i will take Spain."

Klaus, seeing his brother's frustration and actually against the idea, finally spoke up and joined his siblings in their debate. He held onto Nikola's hand as he led her forward."We swore a vow!"

"Your vows haunt us more than Father himself!"Kol shouted, losing his temper.

"That may be, Kol, but we stick together as one. We made a vow."Elijah said.

Finn, looking torn between the two sides, hesitated before speaking."Perhaps Kol is right."

Kol and Niko laughed in relief before the male vampire held out his arm in thanks."Thank you, Finn! Yeah, I've always said, "Oldest is the most intelligent-"

"Stop talking!"

"Don't be so rude."Niko glared at the eldest brother."At least he has ideas."

"Finally, someone who actually understands me!" Kol cried out, laughing with his friend.

Finn turned to Elijah with a pleading expression, words desperate."I take no joy in our assent, but I _do_ wish to sleep in a bed. To bathe in a bath, to feed of proper food. If we _divide_ -"

"No, brother."Elijah cut in, shaking his head firmly, pointing at Klaus."Niklaus is right. We made a vow."

He looked at Kol, Niko and Finn for a moment before moving so that he was standing in the middle of his siblings. He turned to Kol, looking at him with a meaningful stare.

"Family above all."

"Do we count as family?"Nikola asked, standing next to her brother, her free hand trapped in his own."Or do we go our separate ways?"

Klaus shook his head wildly with a small smile."Of course you count as family."

Elijah nodded in agreement while Kol grinned at his friend."We stick together as one."

"Always and forever."

Klaus and Elijah looked at each-other before smiling.

* * *

" **Stefan? Damon?"**

"Thank God you're awake. You've been in and out of it for hours. I was getting bored of watching over you."

Elena's eyes fluttered open at the sound of a voice she hadn't heard before. She didn't recognize the room but she knew that she was still inside of the Mikaelson mansion. Elena noticed that she was in a bed and that she couldn't move. She looked around, noticing Rebekah sitting next to her on a seat with a nail file in her hands and a magazine on her lap. Elena tried to move but something strong pressed down on her arm and she turned to see a man she had never seen in her life standing next to her, eyes telling her not to move.

She suddenly winced as she pulled on her arm and she looked down to see a tube sticking out of her arm as well as a needle and her blood was being pumped from her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, love."

She ignored Rebekah.

She tried to take it out but a sudden wave of dizziness hit her and she fell back on the bed.

"W-What's happening?"

"Nik managed to make his first hybrid."Rebekah answered, smiling a little at the thought of her brother."Turns out Nikola was right. Your blood was the cure. He's taking your blood."

"What?"

"You'll be dead by the end of the day. Nikola's very happy about it."

Rebekah looked back down at her magazine, turning the page when she got bored of a story. Elena swallowed thickly, wincing as her blood was harshly taken from her. She looked around, vision hazy and her eyes landed on a large painting hung on the wall across from her. It was beautiful, the colors merged together well and the woman who had been painted was smiling at the moon with a look of adoration on her face.

It was Nikola.

And it had Klaus' signature at the side.

Elena frowned, turning to Rebekah. She had a lot of questions she was wanting to ask. She had noticed the way Klaus and Nikola had been with each-other. It was as if they had known each-other their whole lives and as if they couldn't be separated. It was sweet but dangerous in a way. She would never want to get in between them because she was sure that she wouldn't survive. She had noticed the twinkle in Nikola's eyes when she looked at Klaus and she had noticed the smile on Klaus' face when he looked at Nikola.

They were completely infatuated with each-other.

"A-Are they...together?"

Rebekah stared at Elena with a blank look in her eyes before she giggled loudly, as if that was the funniest thing she had ever heard.

"Oh, no! Vomit!"

"Why would you think that?"She shook her head at the brunette."Nikola is his best friend, his first ever vampire but they have never seen each-other like that."

"It's just-"

"The way they are together?"Rebekah offered, making Elena nod."If you don't know them it might seem like that but to us it's not. They have a long history but they have never seen each-other like that. Uh, no!"

"Why's that so...shocking to you?"

"Because it's _Nikola!_ "

"Has she ever been in love before?"Elena asked with curiously."With anyone?"

Rebekah's expression darkened and her smile fell from her face. She looked around, as if afraid that someone had heard Elena's words before she leaned forward, her voice dropping to a whisper."Don't say that. If Nik heard you he would have torn your head from your shoulders!"

"Why?"

"Because Nikola is his. He hates it when her attention is never on him and many have died because of his paranoia that she would find someone else but that's never happened. She's the only person he completely trusts. Besides, she doesn't even _look_ at anyone else because her entire world is Nik. She's never had any...interest in anyone else. Why would she?"

"She's never been in love?"

"Of course not. She has no interest in it."

"She can't love?"

Rebekah shook her head at the brunette, setting her magazine aside."She loves Nik and Niko. But romantic love? I'm not even sure she knows what that _means_ , love."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **If you liked this chapter, please leave a review.**

 **What do you want to see next?**

 **Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	8. after all, you're my wonderwall

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing! I really love hearing from my readers and like to know what you would like to see or what you enjoy in the story.**

 **To the person who asked if Nikola is a virgin, no she isn't. She has had flings over the years but nobody has managed to take her attention from Klaus, she hasn't looked at anyone else the way she's looked at him. Klaus has killed every one of her male companions because of that.**

 **He knows that she would never leave him but he likes to make point. Nikola doesn't know what romantic love means because she's never been _in_ love like that. She adores Klaus and her family but she has never experienced romantic love. She has _needs_ like anyone else but she has never felt that loving feeling with someone. I hope this cleared up any confusion.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

 **Present**

" **Thank you, love."**

The female hybrid smiled at her sire as she poured both him and Nikola a drink before handing them their glasses. She nodded at her sire before the turned and walked off to the corner of the room, ready to serve him again when he called. Several hybrids crowded them, all looking to please their sire. They had around twenty hybrids already and still had some of Elena's blood left over to make more when they found wolves.

They were all scattered around and outside of their mansion. Rebekah had stared the local high school and Klaus had a hybrid to go with her just in case. Kol and Niko refused to have a hybrid come anywhere with them, the youngest Mikaelson brother bragging about how untouchable he already was while his two older brothers saw nothing but trouble with them.

They were protected.

Kol and Niko had been enjoying Mystic Falls and usually came home with either guests or covered in blood, sometimes both as Rebekah went to school while Elijah and Finn spent their time reading. Nikola and Klaus had been spending their time searching for wolves and turning them into hybrids.

"You really are enjoying your hybrids, aren't you, Nik?"

"Of course. I waited a thousand years for them it's only fair that I take full use of them."

"What have you done with the doppleganger?"

"I let her go and compelled her to never leave this town. And after I drained them of vervain, I also compelled the brothers to not let the girl ever turn into a vampire because that'll destroy my plans."

Nikola frowned in confusion."Why?"

"I have enough of her blood to create a whole army."Klaus started, taking a sip of his drink."But that won't be enough for me. In around five hundred years, after she has children to make more children of course, I will have another doppleganger to make more hybrids then my army will grow. I will have more hybrids than ever to serve me and make me _untouchable_."

She was quiet for a moment before a smile curved at her lips."That's genius."

Klaus smirked and chuckled, holding out his glass. The female hybrid quickly rushed over to him and poured him another drink. He smiled at Nikola, clearly happy at her words.

"I know."

"So what are your plans?"Nikola asked, sipping on her drink."Are we staying in this town?"

Klaus nodded at her, glancing towards Kol and Niko who were playing a round of twenty one.

"Quit cheating, darling!"

Niko gasped, placing his hand over his heart, looking offended."Me? Cheating? How dare you?"

The two glared at one another before they suddenly burst out laughing, their cards falling around them as they let them go.

"I suppose so."Klaus chuckled, turning back to Nikola."My family have become fond of this town and it will give me a chance to keep an eye on my doppleganger. We will remain here for a while. She will be under my protection as well as her future children until I get my next doppleganger. We will create an army so big nobody will ever touch us."

"You're truly and utterly untouchable."

"We both are. Always and forever."Klaus smirked, his blue eyes shining with pride as he stared at his first vampire."Us Mikaelson's stick together."

Klaus raised his glass with a proud smirk.

"To us, sweetheart."

She raised her own glass and clinked it with his, taking a long sip afterwards. The two smiled at one another, loyalty and adoration shining in their eyes.

"To us, Nik."

* * *

 **Southern France—1002 A.D**

 _" **What's wrong, brother? You're never this upset."**_

 _Nikola sauntered into the large room and sat by her brother, smiling when their servants came and poured them a drink. Her brother had been quiet for a long time, his usual smile had been replaced by a frown and his usually sparkling eyes had been blank. He had even refused to go hunting with Kol and that had been the last straw for his sire, Kol had forced Nikola to go and talk to her brother as well as Klaus. She had been fussing over her brother for days, trying to get him to talk to her but he had refused._

 _"Nothing, i'm fine."_

 _"That's a lie."She said, sipping her drink."You are normally out with Kol at this hour. He is out by his lonesome and i'm sure he's not having much fun. Tell me."_

 _She placed her hand on his and ran her thumb over his skin, her eyes softening. He usually told her everything, they never lied to one another. His face fell and he wrenched his hand from her own, placing it by his side with a frown._

 _"Brother-"_

 _He suddenly stood up and walked away but she followed him, grabbing his arm and forcing him to sit by her._

 _"Tell me."_

 _"I-I can't...you'll think of me as-"_

 _"...my brother! No matter what you are my brother."_

 _"Do you swear?"_

 _She smiled and nodded, holding his hand in hers and squeezing it."I swear."_

 _His eyes softened as he looked at her._

 _He had been fighting with himself for a long time, he had been for as long as he could remember. He remembered laying awake at night mentally fighting with himself, telling himself to get over it and that he was wrong or a beast for thinking such things but it never went away. He feared telling his sister and that had been the last straw. He never feared his sister's rejection because she loved him more than she loved anyone else in the world and would never think of him any less than her brother._

 _But a large part of him, the insecure part of him, told him that she would reject him._

 _That his best friend and sire would._

 _He shut his eyes and bowed his head, his words nothing above a whisper._

 _"I-I feel for m-men the way I should feel for women, s-sister."He stuttered out, screwing his eyes shut, his entire body shaking with **fear**."I have done for a long time, for as long as I can remember."_

 _Nikola's smile fell at her brother's words as she processed them. Her eyes glazed over and her hand slipped from his, making his heart sink. He opened his eyes and raised his head, his eyes widening as he looked at his sister. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he stared at his sister, at his partner in crime, his other half._

 _He never thought she would look at him in such a way._

 _She hated him._

 _"I knew it!"Niko cried out, standing up and turning from his sister."I knew you would look at me like that. You must think of me as a...a disgusting thing!"_

 _Nikola quickly came to her senses and she jumped up, rushing over to her brother, her eyes wide with tears. She grabbed him by the arms and turned him round, forcing him to look at her. She cupped his face in her hands and demanded that he look at her after him refusing._

 _His eyes were glassed over and it made her heart sink._

 _Her brother rarely looked so sad, he was usually a happy man._

 _What had his mind done to him?_

 _"No, brother! I think no such thing. It is...a-anomalous and I don't know how I feel about it but-"_

 _He shook his head, his hands shaking as he refused to look at her, unwanted tears stinging his eyes."Sister, please, say no more. You can't hate me as much as I hate myself right now and-"_

 _"But you are my brother and I will stand by you until the end of the world and whoever tries to tell you any different will be struck down!"_

 _She had never heard of a man being with another man and she wasn't sure how to take the information but it didn't change how she felt about her brother. He was her brother, he was her best friend and the man she loved above all despite the fact she found it unusual and that it was going to take getting used to. It finally made sense, though. She had never seen him have any interest in woman other than blood, she had never seen him fancying a woman or talking about it as much Kol had._

 _For the first time she could see him happy._

 _She still loved him._

 _"I fear that nobody else will feel the same."_

 _"Then they shall fear us."She said with a firm time, brushing his tears away."You need nobody's acceptance but your own that is all that matters."_

 _"Even Nik? If he were to look at me as nothing but a beast would you make him fear you? The man you adore so much? Your sire?"_

 _She answered without hesitance, and nodded."Even Nik. You are my brother and I love no man more than I love you. You may love whoever makes your heart flutter, even if it is a man. I don't care, as long as your happy."_

 _"Do you think Kol will feel the same?"_

 _"Kol will be your best friend until the end of the world. He is more worried about you than I was, brother, and that is saying something. Kol won't care, as long as your happy, i'm sure."_

 _He let out a gasp, another tear falling, as he smiled. He had feared his best friend turning his back on him, his sire leaving his side and finding someone else to take his place._

 _He smiled the first genuine smile she had seen in a long time. It was as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders._

 _She smiled too, the two laughing together as they stared at one another._

 _"I **love** you, brother, no matter what."_

 _He grabbed her hands from his face and held them with his larger ones. He pulled her close and kissed her forehead, his temple resting against hers._

 _"I **adore** you, sister, so much."_

 _He was her brother._

 _And she wouldn't change him for the world._

* * *

 **Present—The Grill**

" **Come, come, darling!"**

The twenty something blonde Kol had been flirting with for a while came and sat in his lap, her long legs crossing as his hand ran up her thigh, fingertips disappearing under her dress. She bent down and whispered into his ear, her blue eyes sparkling happily when he whispered back. Her mind was dancing with compulsion and he liked it that way, she had been too chatty for him but she was prettier than the others he had come across.

"Shall we go back to mine?"

He smirked and looked up at her, dark eyes almost black with hunger."Why don't we go and ask my friend? He can't be left alone for a moment."

He turned his head around, looking for his best friend, rolling his eyes when he couldn't spot him. Until he heard chuckling across the bar. He turned and a moment later his eyes landed on the man he'd been looking for. Niko was standing in the corner, nuzzling into a man's neck with a grin as they whispered to one another. Kol chuckled at his friend when he witnessed Niko's hand sliding up his shirt, his teeth sinking into his lower lip when he moved so that he was staring into the twenty something man's eyes.

Niko ' _liked'_ him which meant the man was going to be drained of blood by the end of the night.

"Stop it!"

Kol's head snapped up at the sound of a man shouting. He looked to the side to see that a man had pushed apart Niko and his man friend and was looking at them as if they disgusted him. Niko was looking at him in almost shock but his expression seemed calm, as if he had suffered this before, which he had. The man pushed Niko back, who only laughed, and pointed at him.

"Your kind are _disgusting!"_ The man, who looked to be in his forties, angrily spat."You should be-"

The man was suddenly cut off when he was pulled back against Kol who's eyes had gone almost black with anger. He had never allowed anyone to speak to his friend like that. Yes, it had taken Kol a little while to get used to his friend being gay but he would never allow anyone to treat him like that. His arm pressed against the man's throat as he pushed him forward against the bar, growling into his ear with a cruel smile.

Niko smirked.

Nobody wanted to challenge Kol like this.

"Now, now, there is no need for that, mate. Don't be so rude to my friend."Kol hissed into the man's ear with a sneer, smashing his head off the side of the bar before he shoved him aside.

The man slumped to the ground, mumbling underneath his breath before he lost consciousness.

People in the bar turned to Kol with wide eyes, whispering to each-other in shock. Kol fixed his collar with a smirk, a proud look in his eyes as he nodded to everyone before backing away.

The girl who had been sitting his lap was looking at Kol with a lustful look, as if his act alone had made her stomach flutter with need.

Kol turned to his friend, a smile curving at his lips.

"Now...where were we?"

"You were tasting that pretty blonde over there and I was about to taste mine."

Kol and Niko smirked at one another before Kol backed off and turned back to his girl while Niko turned back to his man who seemed more interested than ever.

Kol, despite his ways, would never let any harm come to the only friend he had ever had.

They were friends.

Always and forever.

* * *

 **Thank you for reviewing!**

 **I hope you like the Niko and Kol moments I spent a lot of time on them.**

 **I also hope you liked the Nikola and Klaus moment.**

 **If you want to read more of this story, please leave a review.**

 **Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	9. when family's all that we got

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

 **1003—Tuscany**

 _" **I think he likes him."**_

 _Kol glanced over at where Nikola was pointing. Niko was with a young man around his own age and the two were dancing around the fire, laughing with one another. He had met the young man in France and had taken him along with them. Kol had taken a young woman with him but had soon gotten bored of her and had drained her earlier. He had been hoping that Niko would do the same to his companion._

 _Kol frowned, resting his cheek in his hand as he watched them, rolling his eyes._

 _"I don't."Kol mumbled, straightening."Myself and your brother need to talk about his type. Look at him! His laugh is horrid."_

 _"Are you jealous, Kol? Do you prefer Niko's attention on you and you alone?"_

 _"I thought that was obvious." Kol sighed, taking a sip of his wine before he passed it to Klaus who took a sip."I'm selfish, darling, not jealous."_

 _Klaus looked over at his brother in slight shock."I think he's actually talking the truth for once."_

 _"That's because i'm legless, brother."_

 _Nikola rolled her eyes and turned back to looking at her brother who was still dancing with the young man._

 _There was nobody there but the Mikaelson family and the young man otherwise Niko wouldn't be doing such a thing, he was still paranoid about what other people would think. Klaus and Kol had been, of course, shocked at the news that he liked men but the two had quickly come to accept it when they found out how fearful Niko had been to tell them. Rebekah, Finn and Elijah hadn't been surprised, it was as if they had suspected all along._

 _"I wonder if they have a name for men liking other men." Klaus pondered out-loud, finishing off the wine._

 _Kol chuckled, leaning back and resting his feet on the table."I call it 'gay'."_

 _They both turned to him, both looking confused._

 _Klaus raised an eyebrow and turned to his brother, asking."Why?"_

 _"Simple."Kol smirked, looking over at his friend so was laughing with the man."Gay means happy and carefree and Niko is happy. He's **gay**."_

 _"That's actually quite smart." Nikola said with a smile._

 _"Thank you."_

 _"I wish you went that way, love."Kol purred, leaning over the table and smirking at the younger vampire."It would be a lovely sight to see you all over some other wom-"_

 _"That's enough, Kol!" Klaus growled at his brother, glaring at him._

 _"Don't be jealous, Nik! You have to expect it one day, she can't go all eternity without a man by her side."_

 _"She has me!"_

 _"You know what I mean. The poor girl needs excitement! She needs what Rebekah calls love."_

 _"I don't want love."Nikola hissed at Kol, smiling over at her sire."I have Nik. I don't need anyone else."_

 _Klaus' lips curved up in a smile at that, and he looked over at her, grinning at her. Kol rolled his eyes and stood up, muttering to himself about how boring they both were._

 _"I am going to find someone who knows the definition of fun." Kol rolled his eyes at them, smirking."But if you ever want to experience fun, darling, you know where I am."_

 _Winking at Nikola, he grabbed his wine and flashed over to where Niko was and pulled them apart before he snapped the human's neck and tossed him aside. He then handed Niko the wine and laughed. Niko looked shocked for a moment before he, too, started laughing and the two soon walked off, ready to find more fun._

 _Klaus turned to Nikola."Is he right?"_

 _"About what?"_

 _"That you want Rebekah wants. Do you want true love?"_

 _She instantly shook her head and leaned forward, grabbing Klaus' hand."I need nobody but you all. I don't want it."_

 _"Forever?"_

 _She leaned forward and kissed his cheek, smiling up at him, eyes shining."Forever, Nik. Always and forever. Do you want it?"_

 _He stared at her for a long while before he shook his head."Of course not. You're the only girl in my world."_

 _"And you're the only boy in mine."_

 _He had always been paranoid that she would find someone better than him or grow tired of him then leave him. He was sure that he would kill any other man that dared to touch her let alone steal her from him._

 _He just hoped that man wouldn't be his brother._

 _Pushing the thoughts out of his mind, he smiled at her and stood, holding out his hand."Do you wish to dance?"_

 _She quickly nodded and grabbed his hand, allowing him to pull her up._

 _He led her towards the fire and the two began to dance._

* * *

 **Present—Mikaelson Mansion**

" **I'm bored. I need entertainment."**

Klaus rolled his eyes at his brother."On you go then. Kill the entire town if you wish."

"Don't encourage him, Niklaus."Elijah scolded.

Klaus just smirked while Nikola shook her head and turned back to her reading. Klaus was sketching his sister beside her and she glanced at his sketchbook with a smile, proud that he was good with his art. He had always enjoyed sketching, it soothed him.

"It's nothing he hasn't done before." Niko chuckled from beside his sire."I'm bored, too. I say we go out and have a drink."

"That sounds better than being stuck in here all day."

"What are you waiting for? Have at it."

"Yes, but make sure to leave some for myself and Nik."Nikola said..

"We could go _together_ , love."

She replied without raising her head."Nope."

Kol chuckled, his dark eyes dancing with lust as he stared at the woman he had been trying to get for over a thousand years. She amused him. He stared at her for a few moments before he turned to his third eldest brother, tilting his head and putting on his best hurt expression.

"At least join me for a drink, Nik."Kol drawled, leaning forward, a smirk curving at his lips."It's the least you could do after sticking a dagger in my heart."

Klaus' jaw clenched as he looked down at his sketch, his brother's words getting to him.

"I want someone to entertain me."

"What happened to the bloke last night, darling?" Kol frowned, turning to his best friend.

Niko shrugged, a smile tugging at his lips."I broke him."

Kol chuckled, amusement in his eyes."Fantastic."

Klaus sighed, raising his head and looking at his brother."Fine. I'm dying for a drink after listening to Rebekah's nagging about school all day."

"You're being mean." Rebekah glared at her brother, making him chuckle.

'That's what big brothers do, _sweetheart_."

"Come on then."Klaus stood up, dropping his sketchbook onto the table.

He turned to his first sired vampire and smiled."You coming, love?"

She thought for moment before nodding, putting her book aside. She accepted Klaus' hand that he held out and stood."I've nothing better to do."

The four smiled at each-other as they walked over to the door but was suddenly stopped by Elijah stepping in front of them. He had what they called the 'serious expression' on his face. He also had his mobile in his hand and looked to be coming out of a long discussion. That was never good for them because they either ended up being scolded of lecutred.

Kol frowned and that made Niko frown which made Klaus and Nikola share a confused look.

"You aren't going out today."

Kol kicked at air, crossing his arms over his chest."Why not?"

Elijah smiled at his youngest brother before saying."Because, Kol, we're having a family dinner party."

* * *

" **We're _what_?"**

Elijah sighed at his youngest brother for the seventh time, running a tired hand through his hair as he paced in front of his family.

"I'm throwing a family dinner. I just got off the phone with Mrs Lockwood and she has agreed to stand by us living here if we are very charitable to the hospital."

"Why do we need her acceptance?"

"Because I wish to be welcomed into this town and not feared, Kol."Elijah said to his brother, hands behind his back."I'm also throwing it because it's the first time we've all been together in over a thousand years. I wish to celebrate that."

Nikola and Klaus were sitting back on the couch while Kol and Niko were sharing another one with Finn. Rebekah was sitting in an arm chair reading a magazine, looking bored yet somewhat interested in the conversation. Klaus seemed bored too, he hated dinner parties because his brother had one whenever the family was together and even though they hadn't had one for nearly a thousand years he was already tired with it.

"The dinners you throw are really boring, Elijah."

"I like it." Rebekah finally looked up.

Elijah smiled to himself, pleased to have someone agreeing with him and being on his side.

"You do, sister?"

"Of course, I just got this beautiful dress and was searching for an occasion to show it off."

Elijah smiled but he seemed a little annoyed at his sister being so vain. He nodded anyway and turned to the men in his family."What about you, brothers? Finn?"

"I think it will give me the chance to find out about this century."

He nodded and looked over at the two youngest vampires on the sofa chuckling at eachother."Brother? Niko?"

Niko frowned and turned to his sire, ready to back him up on whatever he said. Niko wouldn't do anything that would make his sire think that he thought less of him. When Kol was happy, Niko was happy, it had always been that way.

"As long as I get to taste at least one guest. Are the Salvatore brothers coming?"

Elijah hesitated before nodding."I should think so."

Kol and Niko shared a smirk before they met Elijah's gaze and spoke in unison."We're in."

Elijah nodded again and turned to Klaus, arching an expected eyebrow."Brother? Nikola?"

Nikola and Klaus were the same as Niko and Kol. He knew that if Klaus didn't agree to something Nikola wouldn't. She was very loyal to her sire and if he didn't like something she did her best to defend him from it.

"Niklaus?"

Klaus looked up from his sketch of Nikola and met his brother's eyes."Elijah, brother, it is a petty thing. The entire supernatural community knows that we are united, I don't think-"

"It is for us, brother."

Klaus paused for a long moment, processing Elijah's words. He knew what it symbolized, his parents used to throw something similar when a new child was born, it was to show the guests just how proud they were. Elijah had somewhat kept that tradition and Klaus didn't want to ruin that for him.

He finally nodded."Of course, brother, i'll attend."

Elijah, for the first time in a long time, genuinely smiled at the hybrid.

* * *

 **The Next Night**

" **Niko, darling, tell me how handsome I am."**

Niko looked at his best friend in the mirror across from him after smiling down at the men and women at his feet."Not as handsome as I, friend. You're not my type."

"Nonsense."Kol drawled, looking down at the woman at his feet with a charming smile."I'm _everyone's_ type."

The two shared a look in their mirrors before chuckling, turning back to the tailors.

The rest of the Mikaelson men were also with their tailors who were doing final touches to their tux's. Klaus stood across from Niko and was also staring into his mirror he was sharing with Finn who was also looking at himself, smiling a little, seeming just as smug as Kol was being. Elijah had been done with his for a while and was seeing to the chef's that was making food for their guests. They had invited the important people of Mystic Falls such as the Lockwood family and also the Gilbert's, Forbes' and the Salvatore's.

Basically everyone that hated them.

But Elijah was determined to make it go well.

"I wonder if Nikola is going to be sat next to me, brother."

Klaus looked at Kol in the mirror, unamused."She will be sat next to myself and Finn, I have made sure of that. It says so on the table cards."

"What if someone re-arranged them?"

"Hush, Kol, or i'll bury you alive." Klaus threatened.

Kol held up his hands in fake surrender, a smile curving at his lips as he looked over at his brother."There's no need for such violence, brother, I was only kidding. We all know she's yours."

"And it will remain that way."

"I think i've won this one, though, Nik. I got the better sibling."

Niko and Kol chuckled once again, making Klaus growl.

"Brother, if you don't-"

Klaus' eyes widened as he turned around and found his eyes landing on his first sired vampire.

His lips parted as he eyed her, his blue eyes shining with something unreadable. She was wearing a floor length chiffon dress with a sweetheart neckline that also had a black bodice. Her hair was swept aside in a fishtail braid and she was also wearing the necklace he had given her a thousand years before, the necklace she had never taken off. His mouth open and closed a few times before he finally composed himself.

She was beautiful.

"Nikola,"He breathed, clenching his jaw as he tried to compose himself again."I-"

Her smile fell at his expression and her fingers fidgeted as she suddenly because insecure.

"How do I look?"She nervously said, looking down at herself, looking for her sire's acceptance."Rebekah picked it."

Klaus, once again, was lost for words as he stepped down and made his way over to Nikola.

Kol swallowed as his eyes followed, his dark orbs trailing up and down the younger vampire who was busy staring at her sire. He watched as his brother stopped in front of the female and smiled at her, laughing a little, obviously speechless.

"You don't like it, do you?"She asked, moving away, shaking her head."I can change if you want. I'll change."

She turned to leave but he grabbed her hand, pulling her back towards him."No! Don't!"

She stopped and let herself look up at him.

"Nonsense. You're the prettiest one in the room, apart from Rebekah, of course."He said, placing his hand on her cheek and pressing his lips to her temple."You're _perfect_."

"I am?"

He smiled once again, nodding."You are."

"Thank you."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **What do you think should happen next?**

 **If you liked this chapter, please leave a review, it encourages me.**

 **Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	10. i wear this crown of thorns

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing the last chapter it means a lot to me! This chapter has been the hardest to type because there is so much angst and I hope some of you aren't mad at me. There will be a lot angst in this story but I hope you all keep reading!**

* * *

" **What are you saying?"**

Klaus chuckled, chewing on his food before he spoke."I have enough hybrids now to last me a few good years but I will be wanting more. I'm offering you a way out, Elena."Klaus said, leaning back in his chair.

"You can live a full human life, have children with your husband and you will be under our protection."

Stefan shook his head."And in five hundred years or so you'll have another doppleganger."

Nikola nodded."It's a good deal. It won't be you who'll die, it'll be someone else."

"I don't want anyone to die because of me."

"Everyone dies if you don't take this deal."Nikola replied.

Klaus nodded."She's right."

Klaus was sitting at the head of the table as was Elijah at the other side. Rebekah was sitting at the left of Klaus with Finn beside her. Beside Finn sat Nikola and Kol and at the other side of the table sat the Salvatore brothers and Elena. The rest of the families had left and the Salvatore's with Elena had stayed behind to chat about how they were supposed to live in the same town as the Mikaelson's. Elena sat in between Damon and Stefan, sitting on her wine in a nervous manner as they spoke back and forth.

"So what do you say, Elena?"

Elena opened her mouth to reply but Damon broke in, shaking his head."No deal. How about you and your psycho family leave town?"

"How about I torture you until you beg for death, darling?" Kol purred from beside Nikola.

"How about no?"

"I just want to live." Elena said.

"You can live, love, as long as you keep to the deal. Your children will be safe, your grandchildren will be safe and in five hundred years i'll have more of my hybrids."Klaus tried to fake soothe her, a smile on his face.

"It is a good deal."

Nikola nodded and turned back to her plate of food, finishing her wine.

Nikola's eyes narrowed when she noticed Damon staring at her, a look of wonderment on his face."What are you staring at?"

"I was wondering where I saw you from."

"I'm very famous."She proudly stated, smiling at her sire."Books have been written about me, many worship at my feet, are you one of those worshippers, love?"

"No I was in New York in 1912 and I think our paths crossed. Don't you remember?"

Nikola shook her head, bringing her fork to her mouth."You're not that memorable."

Kol and Klaus chuckled, nodding as the waiters poured them more wine.

"I think I also passed Kol, too."He said, turning to Kol."Were you in New York in 1912?"

"I was."Kol answered, sipping on his wine."I came across an old witch friend of mine."

"What about you, Nikola?"

Klaus answered instead, nodding."I sent her to retrieve Kol. He was having too much fun and bringing attention to himself."

Damon's lips formed a curious 'O' as he thought before his lips curved up into a smirk. The room suddenly went tense because of Damon and they all looked at him, wondering what he was so amused about.

"So nothing... _intimate?_ "

"Of course not."

"She wishes." Kol chuckled.

Kol and Nikola shared a confused look while Klaus frowned, looking interested.

"Why are you asking this?"

Damon simply replied."They seemed _close_ when I saw the at the Plaza."

Nikola and Kol froze while Rebekah, Finn and Elijah frowned.

Klaus joined his hands in front of him, eyes darkening dangerously."What are you saying?"

Damon smirked, leaning back in his chair.

"I'm saying that your brother and your girl have been sneaking around behind your back."

* * *

" **Nik!...NIK!"**

She demanded his attention from across the table, standing up Klaus was pacing back and forth, mumbling underneath his breath angrily. She knew this Klaus, it was the worst level he could get to. His paranoid mind took over him and he was thinking all sorts of horrid things. Kol had Damon up against the wall and was choking him while Niko had his hands around Stefan's throat.

"Have you been messing around with your brother's girl?"Damon asked, wincing when Kol squeezed his throat.

He turned to Nikola, smirking."Have you been having naughty thoghts about your sire's brother?"He tutted, shaking his head."Bad girl.

"Shut up!"Nikola screamed at Damon.

"How dare you?"Kol growled to the Salvatore."Is that an accusation? Against an _Original?_ "

Damon chuckled, despite his pain and nodded."Y-Yeah, I suppose it is."

"Nothing happened!"

Klaus looked up then, his eyes dark and wild.

"How can I be sure?!"

"Because-"

Kol was cut off by Nikola.

"It's Kol!"She laughed, frowning at him, wondering why he was doubting her."He repulses me. Besides, he's your brother, I wound never do that. You know that."

"Hey!"Kol butted in, looking offended."Less of the insults, please."

Klaus cruelly laughed, downing his drink in one go before he poured another."I don't know anything anymore. Damon knows his life depends on his words."

"That's why he's saying it."Rebekah piped up, glaring at Damon angrily. She didn't believe it for a moment, Nikola would never do something like that to her brother, she adored him."Because his life depends on it."

"Niklaus, you cannot honestly believe this?"Finn asked, gesturing to Elena and Damon."The boy is clearly lying."

Nikola flashed over to her sire and stood in front of him, reaching up. Kol watched, a blank look on his face as she whispered to Klaus. She cupped his face, forcing him to look at her and he did. He believed her, he truly did but there was a voice in the back of his paranoid mind telling him the opposite. That she had gotten bored of him and had picked his own brother over him, like he had feared for over a thousand years.

"Nothing happened."She said to him, smiling at him."I promise."

"I-"

"Nik, I have been around you for a thousand years. You are who i'm loyal to, nobody else in the world means as much to me. I would never do that."

He pulled away from her, gesturing to the door.

"Get out."

"Brother-"Elijah started.

"Stay out of this."

Her life flashed before her eyes then. She suddenly couldn't breathe.

She shook as she spoke."What?"

Klaus pointed at the door, growling at her."Get out and don't come back. The _both_ of you."

"Nik-"

He threw his glass at her, and Kol pulled her aside just before it hit her and it smashed against the wall behind her, shards of glass falling to the ground. Kol's eyes widened in shock as he watched Nikola shake at this, clearly shaken by his actions.

She whimpered in fear, keeping close to the youngest Mikaelson brother as Klaus growled angrily, his eyes flashing amber. Niko stood up, his eyes darkening at Klaus' actions towards his sister. He usually would never go against Klaus but this was the last straw, _nobody_ , even Klaus Mikaelson, spoke to his sister like that.

"That's enough!"Niko yelled at Klaus, glaring at him."I'm sick of this."

"Niko,"Kol started, glancing at his vampire."Stay out of this. I don't want you banished either."

"But-"

"I'm not asking, i'm _telling_."

Niko reluctantly nodded, sitting back down but he still glared at Klaus.

" **GET OUT!"**

She swallowed the lump in her throat, tears stinging her eyes as she backed away from him, nodding.

"Nikola, don't."Rebekah begged Nikola, tears filling her eyes."Don't leave. Kol, please."

Throwing Damon aside, Kol followed her, shaking his head in anger, leading her out of the room. Elijah stared after them, his eyes wide with shock while Finn copied him, just as shocked as the rest of them. He had only been with them for a hundred years at the start but he knew and had seen how much Nikola loved her sire, she was utterly devoted to him.

She would never betray him.

"As you wish, brother."

Damon leaned back against the wall, massaging his throat.

His plan had worked.

To get Klaus' attention away from Elena.

* * *

 **The Grill—An Hour Later**

" **A bourbon, please."**

The bartender nodded and went to fetch her drink but she stopped him.

"Wait! Just bring me a glass and the entire bottle." She said.

"Of course."

The bartender nodded and walked away to get her drink and she sat down, running a hand through her hair as she sighed angrily. She couldn't believe that Klaus would speak to her in such a way. He had been mad at her before but not at her specifically, she had been around to calm him down when he had been mad and he had snapped at her a few times.

She just couldn't under why he would believe someone over her.

She was loyal to him and him alone.

"Want some company, darling?"

She looked up at the voice and turned her head, eyes landing on Kol standing next to her.

"As long as you haven't come to yell at me."

"I don't yell, love."Kol said, sitting next to her as he ordered himself a drink."I'll have whatever she's having."

"Is it true?"

Playing dumb, she asked."Is what true?"

"Have you been having naughty thoughts about yours truly?" He smirked, leaning over to her.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head."I hunted you down in 1912 to retrieve you and that's it. Klaus asked me to because he was busy with New Orleans. You know nothing happened. Damon Salvatore must have crossed our path and decided to use it against me."

"I was very drunk at that time. I can't be sure if nothing happened." He joked.

"Not funny. But you were so drunk you managed to escape."

"It's survival of the fittest, darling." Kol shrugged, still smirking.

She rolled her eyes again, sighing."I just don't get why he would believe his words over mine. I've never lied to him."

"He doesn't believe it."Kol said, chuckling."He knows it's not true. He's just reacting out of his insecurities. He's always been worried about you and I."

"What?"

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed?"Kol said, sipping his drink when the bartender placed it in front of him."We've never truly been alone together and if we have my brother has always found a way to worm himself in. It's been that way for a thousand years. He doesn't trust you and I alone together not because he doesn't trust you but because he doesn't trust himself not to dagger me for all eternity if I even tried something."

"I never noticed."

"Then you're not as smart as you seem, love."

She glared at him.

"We're alone now."

He chuckled, downing his drink."And we're going to get legless."

He raised his glass and reached out.

"Are you in, darling?"

She stared at him for a long moment before sighing.

She smiled, holding out her glass.

They clinked together before she nodded.

"I'm in."

* * *

 **Mikaelson Mansion**

"You know that Nikola has never lied to you, Niklaus, you know that her life is devoted to making you happy."

Elijah turned to the his brother who was sitting on his study chair, facing away from him, looking at the painting of Nikola hanging on his wall. He had sketched it a thousand years before when they first met and it had been with him ever since. They had forced their guests to leave after also forcing them to agree to the deal. Damon had gotten badly beaten up by the hybrid king who had tossed him out on his ear.

"I know."

"Then why did you do it?"

"Because she will, one day, walk out, brother." Klaus blankly replied, eyes not moving from the painting."She will get bored and she will leave, I know it."

"She wouldn't do that to you."

"How do you know that?"Klaus asked, turning around on his chair, staring up at his brother with an angered expression."How can you be sure?"

Elijah sighed as he placed his hand on Klaus' shoulder."Because of the way she looks at you."

Elijah knew that, deep down, Klaus didn't believe Damon's words. But, like he always did, he had reacted with anger and had lashed out because deep down he feared that happening. He feared her loving someone more than him and since he had always been suspicious of his youngest brother with Nikola he had overacted

He didn't truly believe the words.

But he feared it.

"Sort this out, Niklaus, before you lose her for good."

He squeezed Klaus' shoulder before he turned and walked out.

Leaving Klaus all alone.

* * *

 **Later**

" **You are delicious."**

"That she is."Kol purred, tipping his head back in pleasure, blood dripping from his fangs."Virgins always are."

Nikola giggled against Kol who was holding her up as she sank her fangs back into the girl's neck, wrapping her arms around her and pulling her close. A hungry growl ripped from her throat as she moaned, draining the sobbing girl dry. Kol leaned against the bar as he watched, his eyes darkening with lust as he watched the female vampire rock gently against the other female, humming low in her throat to the music.

"That's a sight."

The female vampire lifted her head, letting the girl drop to the ground.

"You're disgusting."

He tutted, shaking his head at her.

"I'm charming."He suddenly pushed her against the wall with his hips, hand coming forward before he ran his knuckles down her cheek, smirking at her."Isn't that right, darling?"

She gasped, pushing his hand away from her in anger, glaring at him.

"What are you doing?"

Kol looked her over with an amused smile, his eyebrow raising at her words.

"Do not tell me you haven't thought about it."

Nikola felt a shiver run up her spine when Kol's hand moved down her arm until it settled on her hip. Her eyes followed as he squeezed her hip, making her jump a little."I _haven't_. You repulse me."

"You can't lie to a liar, darling."Kol smiled, stepping closer, making her back up against the wall behind her."You can't tell me in one thousand years you have not _once_ thought about you and I because I have. Many times."

"Of course you have. You'd love to use me to screw over Nik."She hissed at him, grabbing the hand that was on her hip and trying to remove it."You're sick like that."

She rolled her eyes when she couldn't move his hand from her hip, it was like fighting a brick wall. Eventually he allowed it but quickly grabbed her hand with his own and pinned it above her head, his hand trapping hers. She gasped as he pressed against her, his other hand lifting her chin and forcing her to look at him.

"I am. I have told you many times."He chuckled, leaning closer, his lips brushing her ear." _I'm not a nice man._ Neither is my brother and i'm sure that he hasn't met your needs for a thousand years. Doesn't it get tiring being _perfect_ for him all the time? Being loyal to my brother with his paranoia. He's always been paranoid about you and I."

"With _good_ reason."

"I'm not denying that."Kol shook his head, squeezing her hand that was trapped in his own, making her flinch."But look at tonight. After one thousand years of you being loyal he _still_ doubts you. After a millennium of you fighting by his side, putting his needs before your own he still listens to another above you. He _banished_ you."

"He was angry. He doesn't mean it."

"You do know that people are more likely to tell the truth when they're angry, don't you? They don't think and it just comes out, they say it doesn't mean anything but it does. Nik told you his darkest thoughts and he didn't listen to you. He secretly thinks them but covers them up because he doesn't want to lose you."

"And what do you want?"

"Believe it or not, darling, I want to help."

She laughed at him, not believing a word he said.

"You really expect me to believe that?"

"Yes."He said without hesitating, leaning closer."You need someone on your side. Look at myself and Niko. I have never asked him to choose between myself or anyone, I have never controlled his life because I know that he needs free will. You've never had free will, you've never _turned_ anyone because Nik believes you'd love them more than you love him. You have no-one fighting your side because you're trapped with Nik. You've never had a taste of _**freedom**_ , love."

Her breathing hitched as his hands cupped her hips again, bringing her lower half closer to his. Her eyes fluttered as his large hands moved downwards, fingers near her inner thighs. His fingers pulled at her dress, itching it up a little.

His eyes flickered between her lips and her eyes."Let _me_ be that taste of freedom."

She didn't believe him, not for a moment. Kol was conniving and a liar, just like herself and Klaus. But she couldn't trust him like she did her sire, not for a second. This was something she had never picturing herself considering. She had a bitter relationship with Kol, always had. He had always tried to get in between herself and her sire.

But she respected him for everything he had taught her brother.

Kol was Niko's world and she had guess that he did have some good in him because of that, Kol wasn't a complete monster.

She looked down at his lips as he leaned closer, his eyes watching her reaction.

Nikola didn't pull away, she didn't slap him instead she just stood there, watching him. He smirked, he had been after the female vampire for a thousand years, wondering what it would be like to be the centre of her world like his brother was. He wasn't in love with Nikola because Kol Mikaelson didn't believe in love, he had lost his humanity a _long_ time ago but she did intrigue him. No woman had been able to resist him for so long, they usually fell at his feet.

But she hadn't.

And he liked that.

Nikola inhaled sharply as Kol's lips brushed hers, the feeling of it making a shiver run up her spine. She jumped as she felt his hands squeeze her thighs, pulling her closer to him, her dress hitching up higher as his fingers itched it up again.

She felt him press a harsh kiss to her lips but she still didn't respond, she was frozen. He kissed her again this time at the side of her mouth, working his way along her cheek until he reached her jawline. He nipped underneath her jawline with his teeth, the feel of it making her eyes flutter delightfully.

It had been a long time since she'd been touched.

And it was as if Kol sensed that.

He kissed along her neck, sucking on her pulse, making her heart race faster before he pulled back, looking down at her.

"Let me be your freedom."He repeated against her lips.

Her eyes opened and she looked up at him, dark eyes meeting his, lust dancing in his. She stared at him before, all of a sudden, she lunged forward and smashed her lips to his, kissing him harshly. He instantly took advantage of this and pushed her back against the wall, his hands squeezing her bottom as he pressed her up against him. His mouth, very talented, worked over her own, demanding control of the kiss and she handed it to him without question. Kol was dominant and a small part of her craved that.

But, all of a sudden, flashes appeared in her mind.

" _You're the only girl in my world, love."Klaus smiled at her, kissing her forehead as he wrapped his arms around her."Just as long as i'm the only boy in yours."_

He was.

He was the only boy in her world, despite what she might feel.

Her eyes opened as more flashes appeared in her mind as Kol's hands moved up her back and one of his hands combed through her hair, his fingers tugging at the thick strands. He moaned against her mouth, hands lifting her thighs, and her long legs wrapped around his waist as she ground against him. She ignored the flashes and closed her eyes again, humming against his lips as she rocked against him, whimpering in need when he bit her bottom lip.

He tasted good. His hands were strong and his body felt good against hers, he was-

" _You're perfect, sweetheart. In every way."Klaus smirked at the newly turned vampire, cupping her cheek."You'll always be perfect to me."_

She couldn't do this.

It was wrong.

"No!"She yelled, pushing Kol away from her with all her strength, causing him to smash against the wall behind him.

She straightened herself, shaking her head."No!"

Kol, who had been enjoying himself and hadn't been expecting that, shook his head."What the bloody hell?"

She pulled down her dress and backed away, gasping in disgust as she stared at him. He frowned at her expression, confused as to why she pushed him away, and followed her.

She walked faster, turning around and rushing away from him.

"Nikola?"

She kept on walking, ignoring his calling for her.

"Nikola!"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **What do you think of Kol and Nikola?**

 **Do you think Klaus** **overacted? He is Klaus, after all and his paranoia does control him sometimes.**

 **Do you think there should be something between Kol and Nikola?**

 **If you want to read more of this chapter please leave a review. They really make my day, I love hearing from you all!**


	11. monsters stuck in your head

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing, it really means a lot to me! I hope you like the new chapter.**

* * *

 **KNOCK!**

 **KNOCK!**

 **KNOCK!**

" **Hold your bloody horses!"**

Niko sighed as he made his way down the staircase, passing Rebekah who was telling off the maid for something. He had on a pair of pajama bottoms but no shirt because his one had been torn last night when he had attacked one of their other maids in a moment of fury. He had refused to talk to Klaus after the dinner and still wasn't talking to him. It was his fault that his sister and his sire had been banished.

If he could have he would have daggered Klaus.

But Kol had made him promise to lay low. For now.

The brunette smirked has he opened the door, expecting it to be Kol.

But it wasn't.

It was an angry looking Damon Salvatore.

Niko's smirk fell and he glared at the Salvatore brother currently standing on his doorstep.

"What the hell do you want, Salvatore?"

Damon was glaring at him too, he wasn't happy that he was there."Your sister has taken control of my home."

"Well if you hadn't wrecked her life with your lies she wouldn't be there. What do you want?"

"She's in _my_ home."Damon repeated.

Niko chuckled, leaning against the doorframe."She is good at taking over stuff. But that doesn't answer my question. Why are you _here?_ "

"I want her out. Now."

"Sorry, I can't do anything about that. She's stubborn and if I talk to her Nik will kick me out and I promised Kol I wouldn't do anything."Niko said, crossing his arms over his chest."Have you _seen_ Kol by any chance?"

"Nope and I don't want to."Damon quickly replied, hating the subject of the youngest Mikaelson brother."But the Sheriff has been called to the Grill. Apparently the entire bar was murdered last night around twelve. Had their throats ripped out."

Niko chuckled, an amused expression on his face."That does sound like my sire."

"Yeah, _psychotic_." Damon mumbled.

All of a sudden, Damon was pinned to the wall with Niko's arm pressed against his throat. He choked, desperate for air as the older vampire glared at him with a deadly look on his face.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"I-I-"

"Kol is an Original and he should be treated with nothing but _respect_."Niko hissed, pressing his arm tighter against Damon's throat."If I hear one more disrespectful word out of your mouth i'll be punishing those close to _home_. Do you understand me?"

"Yes."

Niko smiled, his mood suddenly changing."Good boy."

He pulled back and let his arm drop back to his side. Damon slid down the wall, coughing and massaging his throat. Niko straightened with a smirk, proud of himself.

Niko was _very_ protective of his sire and wouldn't allow any harm to come to him and wouldn't sit back and let others talk bad about him. He adored his sire more than life itself and would gladly give his life to make sure that he was safe. The two were inseparable and now that Kol had been banished it was hell for Niko. He would have acted against Klaus but Kol had _ordered_ him to stay quiet for now which was hard for him but he would never disobey his sire.

"Will you please get your sister out of my home?"

Niko pretended to think for a moment before he simply shook his head."Nope."

He chuckled, leaning against the door frame, crossing his arms over his chest."Even if I wanted to I couldn't. She's stubborn, she gets that from our dick of a father."

"What am I supposed to do then?"

"Hope Nik apologizes which probably _won't_ happen until the next millennium."

Niko stepped backwards back into the home he shared with the Mikaelson's and smirked at the Salvatore brother.

"You're lucky you're pretty, love, otherwise I would've torn your head off of your shoulders. Maybe I would have placed it on my mantle piece."

"Are you _flirting_ with me?"Damon raised an eyebrow, side of his mouth curving up into an amused smile.

Niko tilted his head and smirked at the Salvatore brother, eyes dancing with mischief."You aren't that lucky."

He waved at Damon, wiggling his fingers.

"Bye now."

"Don't-"

Ignoring Damon's protests, he shut the door in his face.

* * *

 **The Grill—Later**

" **...and bring me the bottle, love."**

The blonde barmaid smiled and nodded, obeying Kol. He stared after her, sipping on his drink as he looked around him, wondering who was going to be his next victim. The Grill had been opened a few days after the massacre he had committed in anger. He had killed eleven people as well as the bartenders and barmaids but had left the blonde one because he had become fond of her. He hadn't seen Nikola since she had run away from him and hadn't tried to contact her. Kol Mikaelson didn't beg, he didn't chase after someone because he wasn't like that.

If she wanted him she could come to him.

Not the other way around.

He wasn't Elijah.

He looked up when the blonde barmaid placed the bottle in front of him with a smile."Here ya go."

"Thank you, love."He handed her the money and opened the bottle, pouring himself another drink."Keep the change."

"Thanks."

"Are we getting ourselves drunk this early?"

Kol looked to his left to see Klaus standing beside him, looking at him with a small smile."What do you want, Nik? Are you here to kick me out of the town, too?"

"No, of course not I-"

"Came to dagger me?"

Klaus seemed hesitant to answer his question. He stared at his brother for a long time before he whispered."No."

"Turned over a new leaf, brother?"

Kol slammed down another glass on the bar before pouring his brother a drink, sliding it over to him. Klaus caught it before it fell off the bar and took a sip, sending a thankful look to his brother.

"Have you seen Nikola?"

He didn't know why he was asking.

He didn't know why he wanted to know.

He had been half sure that the female vampire had crawled back to her sire, begging his forgiveness after telling him about their kiss. He had been positive that Klaus was there to dagger him for kissing his girl but going by how he wasn't drowning in darkness Kol took that to mean she hadn't told him.

Klaus shook his head, leaning against the bar."No but Niko told me that she has taken over the Salvatore home."

Kol chuckled, shaking his head."Of course she has."

They were quiet for a long moment before Kol turned to his brother, raising an amused eyebrow.

"What are you doing here, Nik?"

Klaus stared at his brother before he downed his drink, looking like he was mentally fighting with himself. He had spent hours working himself up about going to find his youngest brother because he didn't want to admit that he had been wrong.

"I have to come to ask you home."

"The home you kicked me out of after believing our enemies?"

Klaus' mouth opened and shut before he finally said."Niko and 'Bekah are missing you."

Kol's expression slightly softened at the mention of his vampire and his sister but he quickly hid it.

"They have nothing to do with this and you know it. You just don't want to admit that you _overreacted_.."

"I did not-"

"You can't admit that you were wrong, can you?"

"It would take driving a white oak stake through your black heart for you to admit it."The younger brother spat, hand hitting his brother's chest angrily."And you've come here because you know that you're wrong otherwise you would have daggered me by now. You're scared that Nikola and I won't come home."

"Brother-"

"You fear that she will leave you for someone else and the first excuse you got to push her away you jumped at the chance. You pushed her away so far that there's a chance she's lost to you. You fear that you'v pushed her towards me, aren't you?"

Klaus stepped forward, leaning close to his brother, blue eyes flashing amber.

"I don't care if you come home or not."Klaus hissed, his eyes darkening angrily as his brother's words hit close to his heart."The only reason i'm here is because Rebekah sent me. Now you can come home or you'll be spending the next hundred years in a _box_. Or I might just punish Niko for your actions."

The two brothers stared at one another, challenging the other to make a move.

"You wouldn't _dare_. He is _not_ yours to touch."

Klaus smirked."Oh, i've hit a nerve, have I? Come home, Kol."

Kol slammed his bottle down on the bar and leaned close to his brother, tone dripping with venom."You can _stick_ it."

With that he stormed off, leaving Klaus alone.

Just like he feared.

* * *

 **Salvatore Boarding House—Present**

" **How long do plan on staying here?"**

Nikola put her book down and met the gaze of Stefan who was sitting across from her.

"Until Nik apologizes."

Stefan chuckled, shaking his head."I don't think that'll be anytime soon."

"Then i'm not leaving anytime soon."

"You have to."Damon walked in, carrying a bottle and a glass, pouring himself a drink."You're not welcome here. So you either get out or-"

"What are you going to do, love?"She challenged, arching an eyebrow."I have nearly eight _hundred_ years on you. You wouldn't stand a chance against me."

Damon's jaw clenched, a sign that he knew that she was right. He was no match for her, the only people who could win against her would be the Mikaelson's and they weren't on good terms right now.

"Maybe i'll just call Klaus and tell him that his girl won't leave."

She straightened, eyes filled with determination and humor as she stared at the Salvatore brother.

"You wouldn't get a chance to because your tongue will be missing from your mouth after I remove it with my _teeth_."

Damon downed his drink and smirked, winking at her. "Oooh, kinky."

All of a sudden, the door flew open and in walked two male vampires."Honey, i'm home!"

Damon and Stefan shared a confused look when Kol and Niko sauntered in, carrying luggage. The two were laughing at some inside joke and Nikola's eyes narrowed when she met Kol's eyes. The Mikaelson brother smirked at her, dark eyes dancing with something unreadable. She felt a shiver run up her spine and she looked away, glancing at her brother.

"Hello, baby sister."

"Hello, big brother."She genuinely smiled, pleased to see him."Miss me?"

"Of course."He sighed, looking around with a happy smile."Home sweet home."

Damon and Stefan shared another look, this time an angry one.

Damon stood up, frowning."What the hell are you doing here?"

Niko tossed his and Kol's bags aside, holding out his arms happily."You didn't hear? We're moving in and you, my love, are moving _out_."

"What?"

"I call Damon's room, i'm sure that's the biggest."Niko said, walking down the two steps as he entered the front room.

"Uh, this is not happening." Stefan said, standing up.

"Uh, yes it is."Niko mocked, wrapping his arm around his sister and pulling her close, kissing her cheek."Where my sister and my sire goes I follow."

"What about Klaus? You said-"

"I said that I don't disobey my sire and i'm not. I followed him."Niko waved off Damon, tilting his head at the brunette."Klaus has nothing to do with it. He can go and shove it-"

"Language, love."Kol cut Niko off, stepping into the front room, smirking.

"Get out of my house."

"Actually, this is _my_ house. Take it as an apology for you attempting to taint my name, darling."Kol chuckled, hands behind his back as he said to Damon."You can get out."

Damon stepped forward, glaring at Kol with a hateful look, prepared to fight.

"I won't ask again."

"Are you challenging me?"Kol stepped forward too, a blank look in his eyes."An Original?"

"I guess."

Damon raised his fist to punch Kol across the face but his wrist was caught.

He fell to his knees as Kol twisted his arm, yelling out in pain, face scrunching up. Stefan flashed forward to help his brother but Kol's other arm shot out and he lifted the younger brother into the air by his throat, his feet dangling helplessly underneath him.

Kol calmly smiled as his eyes flickered between the Salvatore brother's, a proud smirk on his face. He twisted Damon's arm again, completely shattering his bones, almost tearing off his arm.

"Now, now, let's not argue. I would _hate_ to have to hurt you, darlings."

"I would enjoy it." Niko smirked."Especially Damon being hurt."

Kol chuckled, looking over at his first vampire."I'm sure you would, sweet."

He turned back to the brothers and smiled politely, as if he weren't harming them at all.

"Now, here's the plan. You are going to leave this house and never come back."

He squeezed Stefan's throat and dug his nails into Damon's skin to make sure that he had their attention."Do you both _understand_ me?"

"Y-Yes."The two choked out, nodding."We understand."

"Very good."

He let them go, the two falling to the ground in a heap. Damon groaned in pain as he snapped his arm back into place while Stefan massaged his bruised throat.

"That was very dramatic."Niko whispered into his sister's ear.

"You love it."

"I do."He nodded.

The two stumbled as they stood up, glaring at Kol but knowing better than to say anything.

"What are we supposed to do?"

Kol shrugged, not that bothered."Find somewhere else. Now get out."

The two sent daggers at the three before they silently walked out, shutting the door behind them.

* * *

" _ **...call me, love. I'm not going to apologize because you should when I mean or not mean something but I am sorry that I yelled at you. I need you by my side. I'm counting on you being here with me. I just want to be the only boy in your world."**_

Nikola pressed the red button before she tossed her mobile next to her.

She sniffed as Klaus' words echoed in her head, making her eyes water.

A tear slipped down her cheek.

She hadn't cried in almost a five hundred years.

"Feeling sorry for yourself, are you, darling?"

She jumped, startled at the sudden voice in the room. Nikola angrily wiped her wet cheeks as she turned around to see Kol leaning against the doorframe.

"Where's Niko?"

He stepped down the stairs and made his way over to her."Out for a bite to eat. Poor thing. He hasn't eaten in a full day because he was worried about me."

She laughed and shook her head."His world really does revolve around you."

Kol nodded, lips curving up into a smirk."A sire can mean so much to some people."

"You love being his world."

Kol really did.

He loved being Niko's world.

Niko was his masterpiece, his first turned vampire and Kol Mikaelson would slaughter millions if it meant Niko would smile. Niko was his only weakness and he has spent the better part of a thousand years trying to find a way to make Niko an Original, to make him untouchable so that he didn't have to worry about him being killed. Niko was the only person who had accepted him and hadn't betrayed him and he knew that he never would because Niko loved his sire more than he loved himself. There were only two people Niko cared about and that was his sister and his sire.

He would killed for them.

He _had_ killed for them.

"Some sire's do."Kol simply said, hands behind his back."It's the power."

"Is that what you care about? Power?"

"Who doesn't?"He frowned, as if he didn't understand her words."Power is everything in this world. What are you without it?"

"Nothing."

"That's right. Millions dream of being me because I have the power."

She laughed up at him, not surprised by his answer. Kol Mikaelson had always been egotistical. He had always thought he was better than everyone else just because he was an Original, just because he had the power.

"You really do love yourself, don't you?"

"When nobody truly does it's the closest thing to it." He mumbled, eyes narrowing in confusion at his words.

She frowned at his words, surprised that he had said that.

Then it all pieced together in her head. His actions, the killings, the arguments he had with his family over his sprees of terror. It was all to get attention, to make them care about him even if it was in a bad light. All he wanted was their attention, whether it was good or bad.

"Is that what it is? You think nobody in your family loves you? That's why you do what you do?"

Kol glared at her, reaching out and locking his fingers around her neck.

She choked as he strangled her, eyes widening in fear. He pulled her up from the chair and leaned close, whispering into her ear.

"You don't know anything about me."

"I don't?"

He shook his head, fingers loosening around her throat, letting her breathe.

She stepped closer.

"What if I wanted to?"

"What did you just say?"

"I want to know you."

She reached out with her hand and placed it over his hand, fingers curling around his and she squeezed, making her gasp. He had the power and she wanted nothing more than to feel how powerful he was. Nikola stared into his dark eyes with her own brown ones, daring him to make a move. He didn't. He just stared at her, eyes searching hers, as if he didn't believe her words. In one thousand years she had never thought of Kol nothing more than a nuisance, the pain in the neck younger brother of her sire but now she saw him differently.

There was some _rare_ inside of him.

She was suddenly wrenched towards him and his lips claimed her own harshly.

His hand moved from her neck into her hair and he fisted the thick strands in his fingers, lips dominating hers passionately. He pushed her back against the wall behind her, free hand hitting the wall above her, sending shivers up her spine. She gasped against his lips when he bit her bottom one before he demanded entrance to her mouth.

She eagerly granted him this entrance, her fingers locking around the lapels of his jacket and pulling him closer to her. Her tongue danced wildly with his and she moaned against his mouth when his hands ran down her back before they met underneath her thighs and he lifted her up against the wall.

"You're not going to run away this time, are you, love?"

She shook her head as he bit her bottom lip, making her hum happily.

She gasped as she ground against him, pushing the jacket off of his shoulders, it landing on the floor next to them. Her hands moved to his dress shirt, fingers ready to tear it open but he grabbed her hands and pinned them to the wall beside her head.

"Easy, darling."Kol chuckled into her ear, nipping at her jawline.

"I-"

"Kol'll take care of you."

It wasn't long before they moved to the bedroom.

* * *

 **Thank you for reviewing.**

 **Do you like Kol and Nikola?**

 **Do you think they could be something? What do you think of Klaus and Nikola?**

 **If you liked this chapter please leave a review. Please don't send me hate, I get enough of that already.**

 **Can we get to _130_ reviews? It would mean the world to me.**

 **Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	12. and all I can breathe is your life

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing! It really means a lot to me.**

* * *

 **She wanted to feel.**

She wanted someone to want her again and Kol wanted her.

That was enough for her now.

Nikola moaned in pleasure when she felt herself being pushed up against one of the bedroom doors, her hand searching for the door handle. She twisted it and the two fell into the bedroom, Kol leading them to towards the bed. She hummed happily against his lips as he kissed her again, their swollen lips fitting together perfectly.

He felt good against her.

She wanted more.

She reached for him again when she found herself being backed up against one of the bedposts. She moaned when she felt his hand reach for both of hers and pin them above her head. His other hand moved down her body, making her jump in anticipation each time he touched her skin. He chuckled against her, arm locking around her body as they rocked together in eagerness.

"You like it rough, don't you, darling?"

She glared at him but her eyes told him what he wanted to know.

"Tell me you've thought about it." He breathed against her lips, his mouth wondering down her cheek to her jawline.

Her eyes fluttered at the touch and she felt butterflies in her stomach.

He had power of her already and she hated that.

"I-I-"

"Say it."

She pulled him closer, lips searching for his again as she admitted."I've thought about it."

"Very good, darling."

She felt Kol's hands disappear underneath her top and she gasped when his hands met her warm skin, her own wondering to find his belt.

But, all of a sudden, the sound of someone clearing their throat made them freeze.

The two pulled away from one another, Nikola pushing Kol off of her. She gasped, cupping a hand over her mouth when she turned to see her brother standing at the door, a shocked look on his face. Nikola let out a gasp when she saw her brother's face fall before he stepped into the room, arching an eyebrow. He looked shocked, hurt and amused all at the same time.

"Seriously?"Niko groaned, leaning against the doorframe with a frown."My _sister?_ That is something I won't ever un-see."

"Niko, darling,"Kol started, a look of understanding on his face, a look he would only give to Niko."I know that you have the right to be mad but please refrain from-"

"Mad?"Niko repeated, shaking his head with a sigh, his eyes darkening."Mad does not even explain how I am feeling right now. I'm feeling disgusted, betrayed, pissed and to top it off you nearly did the dirty dance in _my_ room!"

Nikola's face fell at his words and she looked at the floor. She knew how much her brother loved Kol and she knew what she had done was wrong. She felt horrible.

"But most of all i'm mad that you never _told_ me."He added.

She looked up to see her brother smiling at them. She heard Kol let out a sigh of relief, as if he had been panicking about what her brother would have thought.

"I know you've been curious about her but I never thought you would do anything without _me_ knowing."He shook his head, clearing up his words with a scrunched up look on his face."Not the dirty stuff, of course, but getting together was something I would like to know."

"Niko-"

"I'm not mad about you two, of course not, in fact if you had just told me I would have been happy."Niko cut in.

"Happy?" Nikola repeated, frowning."Why?"

"My two favorite people together? That would have been _amazing_."Niko chuckled, a smirk on his face."I'd be like one of those kids who want their parents together."

Niko smiled, waggling his eyebrows.

He would have liked to see his sire and his sister together, he had always sensed something about them. He cared about Klaus like he would a brother but he thought he was too possessive of his sister and never gave her any freedom. Kol, to most of the world, was a merciless killer and a harsh man. And he was, just like Niko was but he cared about Niko and taught him everything he knew. When they were together Kol showed Niko a side to him that nobody else got to see.

"Was Damon telling the truth?"

Nikola shook her head wildly."No. He wasn't telling the truth. We've never done anything behind Nik's back."

"I'm not that kind of man, love." Kol grinned at his friend."I would never do that to my brother."

Niko nodded, understanding.

Kol would gladly fight with his brother and attempt to kill him because he knew nothing would happen but he would never purposefully hurt his brother, not that way. Niko had always known about Kol's fascination with his sister but he never thought anything would happen between them even though he had hoped.

"Are you together?"

"We-"Nikola stopped herself, unsure of how she should answer."No, we're not. I'm just..."

"Wanting that taste of freedom?"Niko offered.

Nikola frowned, recognizing her brother's words from Kol's ones the day before.

She nodded, looking over at her brother.

"What would Nik think?"

Nikola's face fell at Niko's words and she swallowed the lump in her throat."He pushed me away. He doesn't care anymore."

"That's not true, sister."Niko said to her, walking over to his sister."He's just being a dick."

"You don't know him like I do. Nobody does."Nikola defended Klaus, eyes turning dark."He's everything to me."

"I get that."Niko nodded."I really do. But, tell me this, when have you ever done anything for yourself?"

She had always been loyal to Klaus and that was a good thing, Niko respected nothing more than loyalty. But unlike Kol, who allowed him freedom, she had never had any time to herself. Her whole life revolved around Klaus and that wasn't healthy for her. She had never truly lived.

"I don't want to. Nik is my life. If I wanted what you have I would have went out and got it."

"Look, you have the chance to do something for yourself, sister. Take it."

Niko wrapped his arm around his sister's shoulders and kissed her cheek, brushing hair from her face. He didn't see Klaus as being healthy for her anymore, not if he treated his sister in such a horrible manner. He loved Klaus like a brother and wanted him to be happy with Nikola by his side but his sister needed freedom first.

"How about you try _our_ life, darling?"Kol asked, brushing his knuckles down her cheek, making Niko slap his hand away."The _fun_ life?"

She turned to her brother, arching a confused eyebrow.

"What does he mean?"

Kol and Niko shared a smirk before they turned back to the female vampire.

* * *

 **New Orleans—1821**

 _ **Kol and Niko were inseparable.** _

_They did everything together._

 _They fed, killed, and laughed together._

 _And apart from when Kol was daggered one never seen without the other._

 _Especially when the Mikaelson family threw parties. It was Marcellus' birthday and Klaus had invited all of New Orleans to join them in celebrating it. Kol and Niko had come to hate Marcel because since their family had invited him into the home Kol had felt pushed out. He wasn't getting on with the child either because he constantly complained about how Niko brought home men to feed on and about Kol's witches that were rude to him._

 _They were close to tearing his head off._

 _Niko sighed as he watched Nikola dance with Klaus across the compound, frowning as his sister laughed. Marcel was talking with Elijah on the second floor, watching the party down below. A lot of people were dancing around the compound, smiling and laughing._

 _But lots of them were staring at Niko like he were an animal trapped in a cage._

" _Nobody dancing with you, love?"_

 _Looking up when his sire walked over to him, Niko shook his head, smirking._

" _I don't think anyone wishes to dance with the gay man. I've had this for nearly a thousand years."_

 _Kol frowned at his words._

 _It was true._

 _Niko was very open about his sexuality, he never lied about who he was and because of him being so open about it nobody wished to mingle with him. He didn't bring it up in conversation or flaunt it or anything like that but if someone asked him if it was a rumor he never denied it. He had to do that for so long when he was human and now that he was a powerful being and his family accepted him he no longer lied to himself._

 _People were disgusted by him but that didn't matter to Niko, as long as his close friends and sister still loved him and as long as he loved **himself** that was all that mattered to him._

 _Nothing mattered as long as he was happy._

 _And Kol thought that too._

" _Forget them."Kol hissed angrily, glaring at those who were staring at his friend."This is a party. Find someone to dance with."_

 _Niko shook his head, sipping on his wine."I'm fine. Nobody wishes to dance with me so i'll finish my drink, find someone to eat and retire for the night."_

 _Kol's jaw clenched when he heard murmurs of people whispering about his friend and he fought the urge to flash over to them and tear their heads off._

 _He didn't because Elijah would be upset so he did the next best thing._

 _He held out his hand towards his best friend and smiled._

" _May I have this dance, darling?"_

 _Niko's eyes widened in shock and he chuckled."You're kidding, right?"_

 _Kol shook his head with a smirk."Of course not. I can't think of anyone else i'd rather dance with on such a boring occasion."_

 _Niko laughed before he held out his hand and grabbed his sire's one, following him to the middle of the compound. Kol shoved at people that were in their way, knocking women to their knees and men stumbled backwards. A man, looking older than Kol, stormed up to them and grabbed Kol by the shoulder, turning him around._

" _What do you think you're doing?"_

 _Kol's hand shot out and his fingers locked around the man's throat, choking him."I'm dancing with my other half."_

 _Niko chuckled as Kol shoved the man away, sending him flying across the compound._

 _People began to mumble to each-other in shock when they saw Kol turned his friend around in his arms so that they were chest to chest. They watched, eyes wide, as Kol placed Niko's hands on his shoulders and his own locked around his waist._

" _You're so charming. No wonder those witch's can't resist you."_

 _Kol smirked, dark eyes dancing with mischief."I know."_

 _The two laughed with one another, ignoring anyone else._

" _Do you not know **how** to slow dance?"Kol asked when Niko stepped on his feet, realizing that his friend never danced at parties."It's not that difficult."_

" _I've never had the chance to, have I?" Niko whispered, a little embarrassed, something that was unusual for him._

 _It was something only his sire or his sister got to see._

" _I'll teach you. Let me take charge, darling. Follow me."_

" _If you must, friend."Niko smirked._

 _With that, the two began to sway together back and forth. They moved around in a small circle, whispering inside jokes to one another. Nikola watched with a large smile, as well as Klaus and Elijah who seemed touched by the scene. Niko looked around when whispers hit his ears and he glanced at those who were staring at them and talking._

" _They're looking."_

" _They are?"Kol said, not looking around him, his eyes were only on Niko._

" _Yes."_

" _I hadn't noticed."Kol stated, smiling at his best friend."I only have eyes for you."_

 _The two met eyes and smiled as they continued to slow dance._

 _They were friends._

 _They were **s** **oulmates** in their own way. _

_Always and forever._

* * *

 **Present**

" **You miss her."**

Klaus looked up from his sketchbook at the sound of Elijah's voice and rolled his eyes."I don't know what you mean."

"Yes you do, Niklaus."Elijah said, entering the study, hands behind his back."You have been sitting in here for last twenty four hours. You miss Nikola."

Klaus didn't reply, he just continued to look down at the sketch he had been in the middle of creating. It was of Nikola in the dress she had worn to the dinner.

Her smile was her best feature.

"You should talk to her, Niklaus."

"I'm not in the wrong."

"That may be but neither is Nikola. Or Kol. Damon Salvatore is in the wrong but you certainly did not help the situation."

"I have tried calling her but she is not answering. I am not making the first move again. If she wants to get in contact with me she will."

"She is too scared and you know it."Elijah stated, standing in front of his desk."You threw her out of her own home, brother."

Klaus' jaw clenched as he looked up at his brother, his blue eyes narrowing."I did not mean that. They should know that."

"Nobody knows what you mean anymore."

"It's none of your business, _brother_."

"It is if you are hurting the people I care about including _yourself_ , Niklaus."

"I don't care."

"You care more than you think."

Elijah placed his hands on the table and leaned over to his brother, whispering the next part."You are lost without her and she is lost without you. Both of you are too stubborn to make the first move and since you are the man i encourage you to do it before you lose her for good."

Klaus didn't reply, he just continued to look at the sketch but the expression on his face told Elijah that he had been listening.

"Sort it out with Kol, too, he did not deserve what you did to him."

Pleased with himself, Elijah nodded before he turned and left.

Leaving Klaus with his thoughts.

* * *

 **The Grill**

" _The world is not enough_ _b_ _ut it is such a perfect place to start...my love. And if you're strong enough_ _t_ _ogether we can take the world apart...my love."_

 **"** **Come, come, love. You're turn."**

The twenty something Niko'd had his eye on the entire evening came sauntering towards the two male vampires. The music blared through the speakers of the bar as twenty something women danced on the bar as well as bodies laying around the floor. The young man sat in between Kol and Niko, smiling obediently. Niko's fingers fisted in his hair and he tugged his head to the side, making him hiss in pain.

Niko and Kol shared a look, Niko licking his lips hungrily when the young man tilted his head, giving him full sight of his neck.

He ran his finger up the young man's neck, stopping just above his racing pulse.

"Do you wish to do the honors?"

Kol shook his head and nodded to the young man."You can this time, mate."

Niko smiled at his sire before his fangs extracted and he sank his fangs into the young man's neck, a hungry growl ripping from his throat. The young man sighed in pleasure and ran his hands up Niko's strong arms before they locked around his neck, pulling him closer.

Kol smirked at his first sired vampire and nodded as he watched happily."That's my boy."

" _People like us_ _k_ _now how to survive. There's no point in living_ _i_ _f you can't feel the life._ _"_

Across the bar Nikola was feeding on a young man herself, rocking with him to the pounding music, adrenaline running through her veins as she stole life from the human.

He moaned, head tipping back as he begged for more.

"Harder." The brunette groaned against her.

"As you wish."

She bit down on him harder, arms pulling him close to her as she hungrily fed from him. Her eyes fluttered shut in pleasure as blood touched her tongue and filled her senses.

It was intoxicating. She continued to feed from him until she heard someone clear their throat from next to them.

Her vampire features instantly disappeared and she looked up, gasping when she saw who was standing just a meter from her.

"Nik."

Upon hearing her say his name for the first time in a while, the side of his mouth curved up.

"Hello, love."He drawled, his defenses up as he nodded to the young man she had been biting into."Having fun, are we?"

She instantly dropped the young man and he fell to the floor, groaning in pain when his head hit off of the wood. Klaus chuckled and stepped over him, closer to his first turned vampire. He let his eyes trail up her body before they settled on her eyes, and he sent her a full smile.

"Where have you been hiding?"

She shook her head."We kicked out the Salvatore's."

"We?"

She gestured to across the bar where Kol and Niko were biting into another young man."Kol, Niko and I. They deserved it."

Klaus' smile fell at the mention of his brother. He turned his head and let his eyes land on the youngest Mikaelson male who was hungrily feeding with his best friend. He had one of his arm wrapped around the man he was feeding on and his other hand tangled in Niko's hair, tugging on the short strands as the two fed from their victim.

They were having fun.

"They truly do. They are what got us into this little mess."

"Are you going to say sorry?" She pouted, tilting her head.

Klaus chuckled, blue eyes shining as he looked down at her."I don't say sorry, love. Not even to you."

"Klaus Mikaelson has never uttered the word sorry, I know."She said, stepping closer, smiling up at him."But maybe you could make an exception."

"I want you to come home, is that good enough? It's...boring without you there."

"It is?"

He nodded, smirking."Elijah has been nagging me all day as has Rebekah. I can't take it anymore. I...I miss you."

The two grinned at one another until Nikola's smile fell.

"Nik..."

He looked down at her again, silently telling her that she had his attention.

"I've never lied to you, have I?"

He shook his head without thinking."Of course not."

"And because of that I can't keep this from you."

His smile fell at her words.

"Nik, there's something I have to tell you."

His expression suddenly turned serious at her words and his eyes darkened.

"What is it?"

She let out a long breath, preparing herself mentally.

"Kol and I kissed."

Klaus jaw clenched angrily as he processed the information. His eyes darkened and his lips curled up into a snarl. He leaned close to Nikola, fingers locking around her throat as he pulled her close. His eyes flashed amber and his fangs came forward. She whimpered in _fear_ , something she had never felt around Klaus. He glared at her as if she disgusted him and growled at her.

"I knew it."

Pushing her back, he turned around and began to walk away angrily, shoving people out of his way. She followed him outside, running after him.

"Nik, wait!"

She flashed over to him and grabbed his arm, pulling him around. He growled at her, shoving her off of him, making her stumble back a few steps. She looked into his eyes and they were blue, so vulnerable, something he rarely was. He was heartbroken, she knew it.

"Why don't you go and see your _darling_ Kol?"

"Nik-"

He cut her off, asking."How many times?"

"Twice. Last night and today."Nikola whispered, looking down at her feet."But it doesn't mean anything. I was upset and I wasn't thinking. I...i- never thought you'd-"

"What?"

"I thought you hated me. I was angry that you didn't believe me. I've never lied to you."

"Looks like I had a good reason to not believe you."Klaus hissed, eyes flashing amber, pointing at her."People don't kiss unless there's something between them and i've always known my brother's had something for you."

"He doesn't-"

"Yes, he _does_. And us fighting is giving him what he wants."

"Then let's not fight, Nik!" She yelled back at him, eyes watering."I hate this. I don't like it. I never would have kissed Kol if you hadn't kicked me out and practically disowned me."

"So this is my fault?"

"No, it's _Damon's!_ He wants this and we're playing right into his hands."She said, stepping closer, looking up at him."Do you honestly like this? Us not talking? Not even being in the same room anymore?"

"I don't care anymore. I don't care what you do, I don't care who you're with because I don't care about you!"

She shook her head, reaching out and grabbing his hands. He fought against her, trying to pull them away but didn't use his full strength and she held on."Yes, you do."

He was seething, growling at her because his wolf was angry, and he was claiming that he didn't care which meant he cared a whole lot. She knew him better than that, she knew that he was hurting.

"He's my brother." Klaus stated.

"I know."

"He's my _family_ , Nikola."

"I'm sorry, Nik."She whispered, running her thumbs over the backs of his hands."It doesn't mean anything. Kol doesn't mean anything to me. I don't love him."

He finally looked down at her, his eyes meeting hers."Then why did you do it?"

"Because I knew it would hurt you and I wanted to hurt you because you hurt me. You yelled at me, you never yell at me. You're supposed to trust me."

"I do trust you. I _did_ trust you."He corrected, swallowing the lump in his throat."He got into my head."

"Nobody gets into your head, Nik. You _allow_ them to get into your head because you're so paranoid."

"I had a right to be paranoid. My paranoia was right this time."

She shook her head, stepping closer.

"It wouldn't have happened if Damon hadn't gotten involved."

"He shall pay for his part."Klaus declared, nodding to himself, already planning what he was going to do to Damon."But what do you want?"

"Forgive me?"She whispered, a tear running down her cheek."You can dagger me for a hundred years if it'd make you happy, just _please_ forgive me."

He stared at her for a long time before he eventually nodded silently, looking away from her. He hadn't totally forgiven her, it would take a long time before he could fully trust her again but he was letting her in.

She flashed forward and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close.

Klaus froze, letting out a shaky breath when she happily hummed against him, happy to have returned to his arms. He was happy too.

He wasn't ever going to forget what she had done with Kol but he didn't want to lose her, she was still the most trusted person in his life, sometimes before his own family.

He _**loved**_ her.

"I love you, Nik."She told him, shutting her eyes when his arms wrapped around her."More than I love myself."

His lips curved up into a small smile and he nodded.

"I know."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **I've noticed I have some Niko/Kol shippers out there! I ship them a little myself, I just love their friendship.**

 **How many shippers do I have?**

 **If you liked this chapter please leave a review.**

 **Can we get to _152_ before the next chapter? It would mean so much to me.**

 **Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	13. it's my right to be hellish

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

" **Do you know the consequence to lying to an Original, mate?"**

Damon chuckled, spitting out blood."Enlighten me."

" _Death_. The consequence is death."

Damon didn't seem bothered when Klaus punched him across the face then kicked his legs out from underneath him, sending him to his knees in front of the hybrid. Elijah, who was holding onto Elena, kept a tight grip on the doppleganger as she watched with pain. Nikola had Stefan tied to a chair to stop him from helping his brother. Finn, who had come to keep his brothers calm, looked away from the sight.

It was everything he stood against but he had sworn his loyalty to his family.

But he hated it.

"I'm not the one with trust issues."Damon smiled, blood smeared on his teeth as he looked up at Klaus."It was too easy."

Klaus growled and kicked Damon in the ribs, sending him onto his back.

"It didn't work."

"It did and you know it."Damon groaned painfully, looking up at the hybrid."You don't fully trust her now. You'll spend all eternity wondering if she has feelings for your brother."

Klaus' eyes flashed amber and he kicked at Stefan's chair, sending the brother to the ground. He broke off a piece of the wooden chair and pulled Damon up by his collar.

"I'll spend all eternity knowing that I killed you, mate."Klaus laughed, piercing Damon's chest with the stake."And while you're watching Elena loving your brother from your grave i'll be with Nikola laughing at the impulsive vampire who got himself killed."

He raised his hand and was about to drive the stake through Damon's heart but a voice stopped him.

"That's enough!"

Klaus sighed in annoyance when the stake was taken from him.

"Niklaus, calm yourself."Finn demanded, stepping in between Damon and his brother."You swore that you would not _kill_ him. He is to protect your doppleganger, remember?"

"I'm sure that I can have one of my hybrids protect her."

"Then that would distract them from you, wouldn't it?"

Klaus' jaw clenched at Finn's words and he sighed. He glanced over at Nikola who nodded in encouragement. They both wanted him dead for what he had done, especially Klaus, but he needed someone to watch over Elena so that he could have his hybrids hundreds of years later. Klaus nodded before he, all of a sudden, roughly snapped Damon's neck and tossed him aside.

"Thank you, brother."

Klaus nodded."I won't kill Damon."

Klaus quickly moved, grabbing the stake from his elder brother and flashed over to Stefan.

He picked up the Salvatore brother and smiled."But that doesn't mean I won't punish someone close to home."

He smirked as he drove the stake through Stefan's heart, making him shout in pain.

Elena screamed, tears filling her eyes as she watched her first love become grey. Stefan huffed in pain, his eyes on his brother as he turned grey. His eyes slowly shut and a tear slipped down his cheek as he succumbed to death. Elena let out a loud cry of shock, almost falling to the ground when she watched the Salvatore brother.

" _STEFAN!"_

Elijah let Elena go as Klaus dropped Stefan to the ground.

The brunette ran over to Stefan and fell to her knees, tears running down her cheeks.

"Stefan, hey, Stefan."She mumbled, shaking him, whimpering."Stefan, wake up."

She moaned in pain when he didn't respond.

"Niklaus, that was a wicked act that you shouldn't-"

Klaus held up his hand, waving off his brother."Don't, Finn. My wickedness if self-preservation."

Klaus stepped over the two bodies of the Salvatore brothers and walked over to his first sired vampire. He smiled at her as he stopped in front of her.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, leaning forward and pressing his lips to her forehead.

"I don't think Damon will be bothering us again, sweetheart."

Nikola sighed in happiness when Klaus kissed her temple, her eyes shutting.

"That i'm glad for."

Elena let out a long breath, her hands shaking as she raised her head and looked up at the hybrid.

"Why?"

Klaus shrugged, holding out his arms.

"Because I can, love."

* * *

" **What the hell?"**

Damon sat up straight, massaging his sore neck. Klaus had been angry when he had snapped it and because of how strong the Original was it had hurt more. He groaned in pain as he stood up, looking around the front room. Furniture was tossed over and paintings had been pulled from the wall.

"Damon?"

Damon rolled his shoulders, letting out a sigh."I'm going to find a way to kill that damn dog."

"Damon?"

"Not now, Elena, I need a drink." He said.

"Damon!"

"What-"

Damon growled in anger as he turned around to see Elena kneeling on the floor next to his brother's body. She had tears running down her face and her cheeks were puffy and wet. He frowned, wondered what had happened. He stalked closer, about to ask her what was wrong but he cut himself off when he looked down at his brother.

His brother was grey.

"Stefan?"

Damon's eyes widened as he flashed over to where Elena and his brother were. He knelt beside his brother, his blue eyes glassing over in complete denial as he cupped his brother's face. He pulled the stake from his chest, throwing it aside, laughing as he hoped that it was nothing but a cruel joke.

"S-Stef?"He mumbled, looking over his brother, slapping his face lightly."Wake up, baby bro. We gotta kick some Original ass."

"He's dead, Damon."

Damon turned to Elena, eyes wild.

"No, he's _not!_ "

He shook his brother, demanding that he wake up. He shook him harder when his brother didn't open his eyes, angry mumbles spilling from his lips.

"Wake up!"

"He can't wake up, Damon!"Elena said, pulling Damon from his brother."He's _dead!_ "

She pulled on Damon and the two tumbled to the ground next to the Salvatore brother.

"He can't be."Damon gasped, shaking his head, turning to Elena."It's...it's Stefan."

"I know."

Damon let out a choked sound as he stared at his brother, a stray tear running down his face as he processed what had happened to him. Elena, ignoring Damon's attempts at pushing her away, wrapped her arms around Damon and pulled him close.

"No, no!"He growled, fighting her."I can fix this."

He fought against her, trying to shove her off but she rested her head on his shoulder and sobbed against him.

"They'll pay."

* * *

" **Come, come, sweetheart."**

The drunk brunette giggled as Kol twirled her around in a small circle before he wrapped his arm around her waist and led her up the staircase, calling Niko's name. She laughed happily as he kissed her neck as they made their way down the hallway towards Niko's room, which also happened to be connected to Kol's room. He had found the brunette on his doorstep, she had gotten the wrong mansion where a party was supposed to be at. Elijah, Finn, Nikola and Klaus were out searching for the Salvatore brother's while Rebekah was off flirting with Matt.

He really didn't care.

He had more important matters at hand.

"Where's your friend?"

Niko pointed at the door at the end of the hallway."Right in there. I'm sorry, love, you might not be his _type_. But you're mine."

She laughed as they entered the room without knocking.

"Niko, my _darling_ , look who I found on our doorstep."

He frowned as he got no response.

He let her go as they walked into the room that was completely dark. Kol chuckled, shaking his head as he searched around for a light.

"Sweetheart?"Kol called, turning on the light, looking around."Where are you?"

He glanced at the bed which was unmade, he smirked, he had expected that.

The girl, Lila, was dancing around the room. Music was coming from the speakers and there were clothes strewn across the floor. Kol frowned. Niko had been in his room all day listening to music, something he only did when he was ' _entertaining_ ' someone. Kol usually joined if there was feeding involved but had left Niko alone because he had been working things out with Klaus.

But Niko's toy usually didn't live this long, it was unusual for him.

Kol didn't like it.

"Niko, love-"

Kol looked up when the bathroom door opened and out walked a young looking man. He wasn't human. He was a vampire. And, going by how he wasn't hungry or manic, he had to be a few _hundred_ years old. Kol straightened, frowning and narrowing his eyes, not pleased at all.

"Who are you?"

The younger vampire smiled at the Original before he answered."I'm Ezra. I'm a... _friend_ of Niko's."

Kol's jaw clenched.

He didn't mind Niko having lovers, that had never bothered him because he had his own lovers over the years, countless of them but he had never seen one live longer than a _day_. Even Niko's _vampire_ lovers. When he got bored of them he disposed of them. As did Kol. The only friends Niko had was the Mikaelson family and his sister, he didn't care about anyone else.

"Niko doesn't have any friends, mate."

The younger vampire, bravely stepped forward and smiled.

"He does now."

Kol stepped forward too, glaring at the younger vampire who just continued to smile.

He didn't like him.

He should have been bowing down in front of Kol and _begging_ his permission to care about his first sired vampire. He opened his mouth to retort but the bathroom door opened and Niko walked out. Kol instantly grinned, pleased to see his best friend as did Ezra, who blushed at the sight of him.

Kol tilted his head, letting his eyes trail down Niko's body but quickly stopped himself when his first sired vampire sighed in relief at the sight of him.

"Kol, there you are."Niko smirked, clad in only a towel around his waist as he shut the bathroom door behind him."I haven't seen you all day. I was getting worried. What happened with Nik?"

Kol waved it off, not bothered by the subject of his brother."He's fine, I think. But i'm pretty sure he'll be holding it over my head for all eternity. I was sure I was going to get daggered."

"I would have undaggered you instantly." Niko immediately replied.

"I know, love."

Niko heard a giggle from behind him and he glanced over to see Lila still dancing around the room."Ah, good, you brought food."

"Yeah, aren't you going to tell me who your friend is?"

"This is Ezra. I met him on our way home last night."Niko smiled, gesturing to the vampire next to him."We had our own party."

"I heard. As did the rest of us."Kol smirked at his vampire.

"We did bring some guests back."Niko said, gesturing to the three or more bodies scattered around."I was upset you didn't join us."

"Nik kept me in his study most of the night."Kol replied, hands behind his back."Wanted me to swear I wouldn't touch Nikola again."

"I liked the thought of you two together. My sister and my sire."

"So did I."Kol truthfully said, stepping closer to his vampire,fingers grasping his chin before he raised his head, thumb brushing Niko's lower lip."But I'm pretty sure she would've gotten jealous of you and I, darling. Everyone else is."

The room went quiet as the two stared at one another, Kol's hand on Niko's shoulder who only smiled.

Ezra cleared his throat, catching their attention. Kol stepped away from his first sired vampire and turned to Ezra, arching an eyebrow.

"You can leave now."

Niko chuckled, not surprised with Kol's attitude.

Kol was very condescending to younger vampires, he didn't deem them good enough to be in his presence. He had always been that way and Niko had come to like that about his sire because Niko did the same thing to younger vampires himself.

Ezra opened and closed his mouth, shocked."I-"

"Are you challenging an _Original_ , mate?"

Niko felt a little bad for Ezra. He had come to like his company, he was like Niko in many ways. He had challenged Niko, something not many people did because of how infamous he was. But if his sire wanted him gone then he wouldn't stop him. Just because he had enjoyed his company it didn't mean he _cared_ for him. Niko cared for nobody apart from his sister and his sire, they were his only weaknesses.

Ezra just smirked at Kol and shook his head."Of course not."

"Then _leave_."

Ezra turned to Niko with a small smile."I hope our paths cross again."

Niko couldn't help but smile at his words and nodded. Ezra grinned at the elder vampire before he turned and grabbed his jacket before he walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Kol instantly smiled and he turned back to his vampire, his dark eyes softer and his smile genuine.

"Alone at last."

Niko smiled happily, pleased with his words.

Kol reached out and roughly grabbed the woman by her forearm, bringing her close. She let out a cry of pain when his fingers dug into her arm.

"What the hell?"Lisa hissed, not pleased with his rough actions."That's not nice."

"I'm not a nice man, darling."

Kol brought her back against his chest, stepping closer, trapping her in between himself and Niko.

"Do you want first bite, love?"Kol asked, fingers in the woman's hair as he tugged her head to the side.

Niko's fangs extracted and blood red eyes replaced his brown ones. Lila let out a fearful scream, struggling against Kol who easily stopped her from fighting.

"Of course."

* * *

 **One Week Later**

" **You're jealous."**

Kol sent his sister a blank look before he chuckled."Jealous? Sister, do you have any idea _who_ you're talking to?"

"Yes and I think that you're jealous of the fact that Niko hasn't gotten bored of young Ezra yet."Rebekah stated, nodding over to the two.

Ezra and Niko had been spending a lot of time together since they had met a week ago. Their paths had crossed again at the Grill when Niko and Kol had went out for a drink. He had brought the younger vampire back with him and he hadn't left since. Niko still spent all his time with his sire but Ezra had been joining them a lot.

"You're right, he hasn't left one alive this long before."

"He's a _vampire_ , Kol."

"Doesn't mean he won't kill them. He gets bored then kills them."Kol said.

The two glanced over at the two who were sitting on the couch sharing a young woman they had picked up on the way home. Kol frowned, unsure of why he was bothered. Niko's attention hadn't left him at all, it wasn't as if his attention had become totally focused on Ezra, that wasn't true. They still fed together, they still did everything together, the point was that Kol didn't like someone else being apart of their duo, it had now become a _trio_. He didn't want anyone else to join them, he liked it when it was just the two of them, when it was just _Niko and Kol_.

Not that he would ever admit it.

"I have nothing to be jealous of, Bekah. Unlike Nik or you I am not insecure. If I told Niko to tear the boy's head off he would."

Rebekah glared at her brother before she smirked."What if he _liked_ the boy?"

Kol opened his mouth to respond but nothing came out.

He hadn't thought of it like that.

He and Niko weren't like his brother and Nikola, Kol wasn't controlling of Niko. He let his vampire have his freedom and never expected him to do anything apart from stand by him but not in one thousand years had Niko cared for one of his toys. Neither had Kol. He had never expected that to happen. Kol enjoyed being Niko's world and he wouldn't have it any other way because, in a way, Niko was _his_ world, too.

"Then I suppose i'd have to share him."Kol finally said, his smile falling.

"Do you want to share him, Kol?"

No, he didn't.

He didn't want to share his first sired vampire. He didn't want someone with them on their feeds, he didn't want someone sharing a bed with Niko, he didn't want someone else dancing with Niko at their family balls.

He didn't _want_ to share.

Kol stared at his first sired vampire before he downed his drink and slammed it on the table.

"I'm off out for a feed."

He grabbed his jacket and left, Rebekah watching after him.

Rebekah frowned.

It had been the _first_ time in a thousand years Kol had gone off to feed without Niko by his side.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Do you want something to happen between Niko and Kol?**

 **What do you think of Stefan dying?**

 **What do you want to see happen?**

 **Please leave a review if you liked this chapter, they are what keep this story going.**

 **Can we reach _171_ reviews before the next chapter? It would mean so much to me!**

 **Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	14. like a part of me missing

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

 **Present**

" **I think your brother is kinda in love with my brother."**

Klaus' head snapped up and he gave her a blank look before he chuckled."You're kidding, right, love? Kol doesn't believe in love."

Nikola, who was sitting across from him, pouted at his laughter and took a sip of her drink. They were in Klaus' study because Rebekah had taken over the front room with her shopping. Elijah was in his own study with Finn and they were both reading. She rolled her eyes and sat up straight, crossing her legs.

"Maybe not in love but he has something for him. He's been acting weird for days now."

"He's _Kol_. What do you expect?"Klaus said, pouring himself another drink."But you are right. He certainly doesn't like sharing your brother."

Nikola nodded.

Kol and Niko had always been close to the point they were almost inseparable. Kol never liked sharing his first sired vampire, it was never an option. Niko had always been loyal and, while he had flings over the years like Kol had, Kol had always remained the most important person to him, second to his sister. He had never been in love, just like Nikola, but it was because he didn't believe in it. Kol was less controlling than Klaus was, he had always given Niko freedom to be himself and do what he wanted but Nikola guessed that it was harder for Kol to let go.

He liked being the centre of Niko's world and he didn't want to give that up.

"So?"

Klaus looked over at her, smirking."So what?"

"Do you think i'm right?"She asked.

"Maybe."Klaus replied with a sigh."Kol doesn't believe in love and he _certainly_ doesn't do monogamy."

"But...?"

"But nothing. That's who Kol is. He will never be in love because he does not believe in it. The closest thing he has to that is Niko, the boy is everything to Kol and he'd kill for him but that doesn't mean he's in love with him. I do hope that Ezra doesn't meet a nasty death."

"Why would he?"

"My brother is possessive of what he thinks belongs to him."Klaus stated, leaning back in his chair."He doesn't like sharing what belongs to him, never has and never will. Even when we were kids he didn't like sharing the fur because he claimed that he needed it wrapped around him at all times because he couldn't sleep any other way."

Nikola laughed, nodding."I can imagine him doing that."She smiled, amused at his words before she added."Do you think Damon Salvatore will be coming after us?"

Klaus shrugged, unaffected by the possibility of Damon coming after him."I don't know and, truthfully, I don't care. He cannot do anything to me or my family, including you."

"You truly are untouchable."Nikola smiled at her sire, a gleam in her eyes."But what about the rest of us?"

"Nobody is going to harm you or Niko, love, i'll make sure of that. Kol would slaughter the entire world and make it rain red before he allowed any harm to come to Niko. Damon Salvatore is no threat."

"I know. I just wish I was as powerful as you."

"You're a close second to us Originals. That's powerful."

She laughed, smiling, nodding."I guess."

Klaus grinned at her, leaning back in his chair.

"Kol isn't in love with your brother, sweetheart, Kol has a thing for _you_."

Her smile fell from her face at his words and his smile fell, too. She swallowed thickly, trying to gain control of her emotions as she stared at her sire. He didn't look mad, he just looked disappointed which was worse. She could deal with him yelling at her but being disappointed in her was something she couldn't handle, it made her feel like she failed him.

"Do you feel something for him?"

She instantly shook her head."No, I don't."

"I'm a _hybrid_ , sweetheart, you can't lie to me."

Klaus leaned forward, hands on his desk and he stared at her, taking in her expression."My brother certainly doesn't love you but when he and I were talking it is clear he feels something for you, he has for a _thousand_ years."

"Yes, something to get back at _you_."

"It's not that. He would have killed you if he wanted to get back at me. He wouldn't plot for a thousand years, he's got more pressing matters at hand."

Klaus met her gaze and asked."Do you feel something for my brother?"

She was quiet for a long moment before she finally said."I don't know. I used to think of him as just Niko's sire but after our...moment I felt something. I don't know what it is."

Klaus frowned as he processed her words, the smile no longer on his face."I knew it!"

"But nothing what I feel for him compares to what I feel for you."She quickly said, leaning forward, eyes meeting his."You are still the most important person in my life, second to Niko, of course."

"You lied to me!"Klaus hissed at her, his eyes flashing amber.

"I didn't lie to you, I swear I just...i didn't know what to say. I didn't know I felt anything.I'm sorry."

Klaus' glare fell when he saw her eyes fill up with tears.

And that's when he realized what he had done to her.

He had been more then selfish.

"Don't cry, love,"Klaus stated, standing up and making his way over to the window."I have no right to tell you who you should have feelings for. But he's my brother and I know what Kol is like. He is worse than me at times."

"I would never do anything without your permission."

"I know."Klaus nodded at her, leaning against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest."I know you wouldn't. I don't know why I ever doubted you but he's my brother. Anyone but my brother."

"I know. I hate myself."

Klaus flashed over to her instantly.

He knelt in front of her, cupping her face in his hands, shaking his head. He never wanted her to hate herself, not over him. Kol wasn't his first choice for her, hell, if he had his way no man would ever touch her. She belonged to him. He never felt anything romantic towards her but he didn't want her with any man, she was his, she was his first sired vampire, his _world_.

"Don't hate yourself. You can't help what you feel, love."He said, stroking her cheek with a small smile."It's not your fault."

"I know but-"

"But nothing. I'm a selfish man, I admit that, and i'm mostly selfish with you. More than anyone else. I expected you to just be loyal and love me for all eternity and that's not right. You were bound to feel for something for someone at one point. I just wanted to be the only one, apart from Niko, of course, that you loved."

"You are. I'm not in love with Kol. I don't believe in love, you know that."

"I know."

"You are one of the most important people in my world."She whispered, running her knuckles along his jawline."Kol doesn't even reach the top five. Not now anyway."

Klaus laughed, standing up again.

"It's all right. I'm giving you freedom."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that if you wish to have some sort of relationship with my brother then I give you my blessing. But I can't promise that i'll stop being selfish. I wouldn't be Klaus Mikaelson if I did."

"You're not acting like Klaus Mikaelson _now_. You've never acted like this with anyone else."

Klaus chuckled, looking down at her."This is you. I don't want to act with you like I did with Rebekah. I can't dagger you, believe me I want to, but I can't. The only thing I can do is drive you away and I don't want to do that. Elijah told me that I can't do that anymore. So i'm going to let you get it out of your system."

She stood up, a small smile on her face.

"What are you saying?"

He smiled at her, leaning down and kissed her forehead.

"I'm saying that I want you to be happy. And if Kol makes you happy then, despite me not wanting it, i'll let you be happy."

* * *

" **Tasty."**

Kol chuckled to himself as he let the young man he had been feeding on drop to the ground at his feet, smiling when the man groaned in pain. He leaned back against the booth he was sitting at and looked around him, propping his feet upon the table in the middle. He had taken over the Grill again with his compulsion. Twenty something men and women were dancing to the pounding music coming from the speakers and there were a dozen women sitting around Kol, giggling at everything he said.

"Whose next?"

A perky blonde raised her hand, giggling."Me! Me!"

"Nope, you're too loud."He shook his head, waving her off."Go away."

She pouted but, instead of complaining which she wasn't compelled to do, she strutted off. Kol smiled at the other women surrounding him, licking blood from his lower lip as he observed them.

"What do you think, darling?"Kol said, turning around and about to smile at Niko but he wasn't there.

His smile fell at the vacant spot beside him.

He frowned.

Niko was usually always next to him, laughing and feeding with him.

"Delicious."

Kol turned his head and looked across the bar to see Ezra and Niko both feeding on the same person. He didn't like that. Niko had never shared a human with anyone but Kol, it was a very _intimate_ thing to do. They were both rocking to the music with the girl sandwiched in between them, feeding hungrily. Kol swallowed thickly, trying to keep his temper in check as he watched them, his fingers curling into fists at his sides. It was usually him and Niko, partners in crime, the feared duo. Books had been written about them, they were infamous.

They had what people called today a _bromance_.

But it was more than that.

Kol Mikaelson was jealous.

He had made Niko for him and him alone. He had always been forced to share. He had been forced to shared Rebekah, Henrik, even his parents his entire life and he had always been overlooked. But Niko was made for him, he had been the first person to accept him and he wanted to keep that. Niko having sexual partners had never bothered him because they had meant nothing, just like Kol's. But Niko had taken an interest in Ezra, he had kept him alive longer than his other lovers and had invited him into the circle that used to be a duo.

He hated it.

Kol Mikaelson had never been jealous before.

"Something wrong?"

Kol's head snapped up at the sound of Niko's voice. His vampire was now sitting next to him having thrown away the girls who had been sitting with him. He, as always, had his loyal expression and cheeky smile that made Kol feel warm. Kol looked over at Ezra who was biting into another human as he danced with her, the pounding music making it impossible for him to hear Kol and Niko's conversation.

He shook his head and smirked, leaning back in his seat.

"Nothing, love. I just don't like the fact that I have to share you now."

Niko's smile fell.

They had always been truthful with one another. What they felt they said, they never kept secrets from one another.

Niko gestured to the younger vampire across the bar."You mean Ezra?"

Kol nodded with a grin.

A bitter grin.

"He is not a threat."

"I'm not stupid, darling, i've seen how you look at him."

Niko nodded, admitting."I enjoy him, yes."

"Are you sure it's not more than that?"

"I don't believe in love, you know that, it's just a bit of fun. Yes, I have taken a liking to him but that's all it is. I'm not planning eternity with him because I don't feel that way."Niko truthfully said, reaching over and placing his hand on Kol's shoulder."My loyalty is with you, friend. Until the world ends."

Kol relaxed and the darkness in his eyes lit up a little at his words.

But he had to be sure.

"You swear on my family name?"

Niko nodded strongly."I swear on my sister's head, too."

Kol smiled at the mention of Niko's sister.

He wasn't in love with her because Kol Mikaelson didn't believe in such a thing but she held his attention more than any other woman had. He had spent a thousand years trying to get to her and after he'd had a taste of her he only wanted more.

"You're thinking about my sister, aren't you?"

Kol chuckled, sipping on his drink as he replied."What makes you think that?"

"Your smile. You only have that smile when you think of her. I've seen it many a time, mate."Niko answered, pouring himself a drink."What did Nik say?"

"That i'm a scoundrel. He doesn't believe that i'm good enough for her which means nothing because he doesn't believe that any man is good enough for his _precious_ Nikola."

"Nobody is but if I had to pick someone it'd be you."Niko smiled, propping his feet upon the table next to Kol's."My two favorite people together. I like that."

"I bet you do. But it would mean that I wouldn't have any time for you, darling, because if I had a shot at your sister we'd barely leave the-OW!"

Kol chuckled when Niko kicked his shin, making him hiss in pain."How would you feel if I spoke about your sister like that?"

"She isn't your type, love."Kol grinned, winking at his best friend."If you spoke about Elijah or Nik like that i'd probably ask you to truly think about your type."

"Very funny."

The two looked up when they heard the sound of heels making their way over to them.

Kol sat up straighter when his eyes landed on Nikola who was making her way around Ezra who had a girl pressed up against the bar and was feeding on her roughly. Nikola rolled her eyes at the younger vampire and walked over to them, a small smile on her face when her eyes landed on her brother. Her brother smiled up at her when she stopped in front of them, hand reaching out for hers. He chuckled as he placed a kiss on top of her hand, pleased to see his sister.

"There's my girl."He grinned up at his sister.

She smiled as she looked around the bar to see a few half dead people surrounded around the bar as well as many others happily dancing on the bar. They weren't going to kill them because there had been too many deaths in the town according to Elijah and the second eldest Mikaelson brother had actually threatened Kol with violence if he killed any more people.

It bored Kol.

He welcomed Elijah's wrath.

"You boys have been busy."

Kol smirked up at Nikola who had her hands on her hips."Would you like to join us, love?"

"That's why i'm here. Rebekah is studying with Matt at home and i'm pretty sure she's going to be his next girlfriend."

Kol straightened, an unhappy look on his face."My sister is not dating some human. It's below us. He is no good for her."

"Nobody is good enough for Rebekah according to you Mikaelson men."Nikola said, sitting down next to Kol."If it was up to you lot she'd never have any man."

"She can't handle it. She wants the fairytale, the _human_ fairytale but that does not change the fact that she is a vampire. My sister is looking for love, something that humans made up so that they would never be alone and manage to fall asleep at night. Love does not exist, it is a lie so that the humans can say they have something to live for."

"That's true."Nikola nodded, agreeing with him before she asked."What do you live for?"

"For myself. I am the reason I am still going, not because of some silly lie but because I keep myself going. I'm a soldier."Kol stated proudly, pouring himself another drink."And because of blood, of course, I need that to keep my handsome face."

Nikola smiled despite not wanting to.

She was the same as Kol.

They weren't looking for love because they didn't believe in it, they lived in the now and enjoyed being a vampire because it was a gift rather than a curse.

"I'd say you were pretty rather than handsome."

Kol raised an eyebrow at her, grinning."I'm more than pretty, love, and you know it."

"I do?"

Kol leaned closer, giving her a roguish grin as he chuckled."I know you do, darling. You adore my face."

The two stared at one another before they suddenly heard a hand slamming down on the table. Their heads turned at the same time and their eyes landed on an unamused Niko.

"Just because I like the idea of you two together does not mean that I want to see you eye sexing one another."Niko pouted, finishing his drink."I've barely gotten over walking in on you."

Kol chuckled, leaning back from Nikola."There's a thing called knocking, sweetheart."

"The door was open!"

"I've walked in on you doing much worse than kissing." Kol said to his vampire."I've actually been in the same bed as you."

"You two share a bed?" Nikola asked with a frown.

"Sometimes. We like being close. It's a sire/vampire thing.""Niko frowned, as if he didn't understand Nikola's question."Besides, how else are you going to have a threesome?"

Nikola's eyes widened and she scrunched up her face."Ew, Niko!"

"What? It wasn't like that, well, it was but it was more about the blood."He said, playing with his glass."In one thousand years are you telling me you haven't even thought about it?"

"No!"

Kol and Niko shared a look before they turned to her, speaking in unison."Liar."

Nikola glared at them.

"You two are _way_ too close."

Niko and Kol frowned, offended by her words.

"Rude."

* * *

" **I can't believe you and Niko share a bed."**

Kol frowned, shrugging."Some sires are closer with their vampires than others. He's my first turned vampire, there's a bond there. It's usually when we're really drunk or after i've been daggered. It's fun, he usually brings someone with him and we feed on them."

Kol looked over at his first turned vampire and smiled when he saw him dancing with Ezra. He still didn't like Ezra, in fact he wanted to tear his arm off and beat him with it, but now that Niko had calmed his fears he could tolerate him for a while. Like Niko said, it wasn't going to last forever and Kol would be the one to have his vampire for all eternity.

Niko was his.

And nothing was going to change that.

"Me and Nik don't share a bed."

Kol shrugged again, not bothered."Like I said, some sires have a closer bond with their vampires than others."

He turned to Nikola with a lopsided smirk."You should join us sometime."

"With my brother? No thank you."

"It doesn't have to be with Niko."Kol leaned closer to her, eyes boring into hers."We could have fun ourselves, darling."

She laughed, hands meeting in front of her."You're insatiable."

"Not really."Kol stated, now sitting next to her."I just have to meet the person whose up to par."

She leaned closer, nose brushing his, a teasing smile on her lips.

She didn't feel guilty anymore, she didn't have that unsettling feeling in her stomach that Klaus would hate her. He had given her permission to get Kol out of her system and that's what she planned to do. Klaus was still her entire world but, for the first time in a long time, she had a small bit of freedom and she planned to use that. But she still loved her sire with everything she had and she would never leave his side.

"And who might that be?"

Kol brought his hand up and ran his knuckles down her cheek, fingers grasping her chin.

"I think you know, love."

With that, he leaned forward and claimed her lips with his own.

Niko, who had been slow dancing with Ezra, opened his eyes when he heard a playful giggle. His gaze landed on Nikola and Kol who were whispering against one another, kissing now and then.

"It's happening."

Ezra raised his head from Niko's neck and frowned."What?"

He nodded his head over to the booth and Ezra looked around, eyes landing on Nikola and Kol who were deepening their kiss. The younger vampire smiled, knowing how much them being together meant to Niko.

Niko clapped his hands and pumped his fists in the air, smiling.

"YES!"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **If you want more of this story please leave a review.**

 **Can we reach _175_ before the next chapter? It would mean so much to me!**

 **Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	15. in the land of gods and monsters

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing, I love hearing from you!**

* * *

" **Kol and Nikola?"**

Klaus nodded, leaning back in his seat as he looked over at his siblings."Yes. Kol and Nikola. Why do you sound so surprised?"

Elijah and Rebekah shared a look, disbelief on their faces before they turned back to their brother.

"We are surprised that our brother does not have a dagger in his heart, Niklaus."Elijah replied with a calm tone."Why doesn't he?"

"Because he is our brother and I do not wish to harm him."

Rebekah laughed, not buying his words."No, seriously, why isn't he daggered for daring to touch your _precious_ Nikola?"

"Because he is our brother and I do not wish to harm him."Klaus repeated before he added."And because I do not wish to harm Nikola any longer. She wants to get Kol out of her system and I am willing to give her that chance."

He wasn't happy about it, in fact, Klaus Mikaelson was proud of being a selfish man but he didn't want to lose Nikola. He didn't want to lose her like he had lost Rebekah in the past. If Nikola got Kol out of her system then she would return to his side and things would go back to normal. Klaus nodded to himself with a small smile, he couldn't wait until things went back to normal, he liked it that way.

Rebekah leaned forward on her chair, tossing her magazine aside.

"What if they wish to remain together?"

Klaus' smile fell at her words and his eyes darkened."I don't understand what you're trying to say, sister."

"What if it turns out she actually likes Kol and they stay together?"

"Nikola doesn't believe in love and neither does Kol."

"I know."Rebekah said with a small smile."But that doesn't mean they won't stay together."

Klaus' jaw clenched at Rebekah's words and he suddenly stood, a deep frown on his face. He was trying really hard not to be himself, to not control every move his first sired vampire made but it was very difficult.

He wanted to control everyone around him. He wanted them to act the way _he_ wanted them to act, it would make him happy. He wanted to dagger Nikola for what she wanted but he couldn't.

"Nonsense."Klaus shook his head with a smirk." _I'm_ the only boy in her world."

With that, he walked out, leaving Rebekah and Elijah watching after him.

* * *

" **Kol doesn't like me, does he?"**

Niko raised his head from Ezra's neck and arched an eyebrow."We're seriously talking about my sire right now?"

"Yeah."

Niko sighed and rolled off of his lover, turning onto his back, letting she sheet pool around his waist. He ran a hand through his hair, brushing his bangs from his waist. He hated it when his hair wasn't gelled but Ezra seemed to like it as did Kol and his sister. He rolled his eyes as Ezra propped himself up on his elbow, cheek in his hand. He liked Ezra, the other vampire amused him and he made his stomach flutter the way Nikola did his sire but that didn't mean he felt for him. Ezra was over seven hundred years old and that was what attracted Niko to him, younger vampires were less mature and easily manipulated.

Ezra was a challenge.

And Niko liked challenges.

"He hates you, yes, of course he does. Why are you so surprised?"

Ezra rolled his eyes."I'm not surprised. I'm just wondering if he's going to kill me or not. I just don't know why he hates me. I'm adorable."

Niko chuckled, amused.

Ezra was cocky, brave but he knew when to backtrack when older vampire's were involved. He was slightly fearful of Kol but he liked Niko which was why he was willing to risk his safety to be with him. Ezra didn't believe in love either which was another good thing for Niko, he wasn't admitting his undying love for the elder vampire.

"Kol doesn't like anyone outside of the family."He stated, arm behind his head as he rested his head.

"But there has to be a reason as to why he doesn't like me."

"It's because he felt threatened by you."

Ezra straightened, confused.

"Why would he feel threatened by _me?_ He's an Original."

"Not that way."Niko said, looking up at the other vampire."He was jealous."

"Why?"

"Because he felt left out. He's felt left out his entire life by his family apart from me. And when you came into the picture he wondered if he was going to lose me to you."Niko said with a frown, remembering the conversation he'd had with his sire the night before."But that would never happen, Kol and my sister are my top priority, _nobody_ comes before them."

Niko was very protective of his sister and his sire. He would burn the entire world and himself if it meant they were safe.

"And nothing comes before my family."Ezra said with a nod.

Niko smiled, nodding back at him.

"I don't love you."

Ezra shrugged, not bothered by this."And i don't love you."

He raised his hand and cupped the back of Ezra's head, pulling him down."Good boy."

Ezra placed his hand on Niko's chest, running it down his muscled chest.

"I'm anything but good, Niko."

"I like that."Niko ran his tongue along his teeth before he bit his bottom lip, grinning."We don't love one another but i'm pretty sure we could be of some use to eachother."

Ezra's face lit up and he smiled, leaning closer to the elder vampire.

"What do you have in mind?"

Niko's hand moved from the back of Ezra's head and he cupped his cheek, thumb running over his lower lip.

"Oh, so many things, love."

The two smirked at one another before their lips met.

* * *

 **Kol's Bedroom**

 **To: Sire**

 **Message:** _Believe it or not, Kol doesn't look so evil when he sleeps._

Nikola smiled down at Kol who was sleeping beside her. He had one of his arms wrapped around her waist and his head was resting on her stomach.

He looked angelic.

Totally different to what he was truly like but she liked him the way he was.

 **From: Sire**

 **Message:** _I don't believe that. Kol is always evil, even when he was a baby. I'm sure if you look at the back of his head you'll see '666' there._

Nikola stopped herself from giggling at the message from Klaus who was no doubt smiling just as wide as she was in the room a few doors down from Kol's.

 **To: Sire**

 **Message:** _And you wouldn't?_

She bit her lip in anticipation as she waited for Klaus' response. She had woke up around half an hour earlier because she couldn't sleep. She'd had too much fun with Kol, Niko and Ezra earlier and was still lively. Kol fell asleep earlier because he and Nikola'd had some fun themselves.

She wanted more of Kol.

He still wasn't out of her system.

 **From: Sire**

 **Message:** _Of course not. I'm the devil, love, he's the spawn._

Unable to stop herself, she let out a laugh.

But stopped when she felt the matters move.

" _Oh_ , go back to sleep!"She heard a voice groan from beside Kol."I'm trying to rest here."

She shot up, narrowing her eyes and looked over Kol to see Niko beside him.

He had his head on Kol's shoulder and one of his legs draped over his sire's body. Kol, who had moved, was lying on his back and had one of his arms locked around his first vampire's waist. If she had walked in on them she would have melted because they fit well but at that moment in time she was irritated with her brother.

"Niko!"

Her brother arched an eyebrow, confused as to why she glaring at him."What, sister?"

"Why are you in here?"

Niko shrugged, moving to get comfy."Ezra left and I usually come in next to Kol when i'm bored. Guess what? I was bored. Why are _you_ here?"

"I have more right to be here than you do!"

Niko rolled his eyes, toying with his daylight ring."I doubt that. He's _my_ sire. It's not like I walked in on you two doing the dirty, I could hear that from across the hall."

"Niko!"

He rolled his eyes at her, laying back down, growling out." _Wh-aaa-t?_ "

"Get out."

He chuckled, eyes shining up at her with happiness, enjoying their bickering."Make me."

The two smiled at one another.

They never really argued, they just bickered. Niko was truly happy about Nikola and Kol to the point he could clap in happiness again. They would be good together, however long they lasted, he could tell.

"So..."

She leaned back against the headboard."So what?"

"How was the dirty?"

Her eyes widened, shocked."Niko, don't-"

"She screamed louder than she's ever screamed before, darling."They suddenly heard.

The two looked down to see Kol's eyes wide open and a proud smile on his face. Nikola glared at him, crossing her arms over her chest with a huff. Kol laughed and sat up, leaning against the headboard with a pleased grin.

Niko chuckled, leaned over and punching his sire's shoulder."She's my sister!"

"You asked."

"Her, not _you_."

Kol tilted his head, an entertained expression on his face.

"You weren't going to ask me?"

"Yeah but in private."Niko nudged his sire, nodding over to his sister."Don't want to make her blush, do we?"

"I do." Kol smirked, looking over at the brunette sitting next to him.

The two smirked at one another as they stared at each-other. Kol's eyes flickered between her lips and her eyes, flashes of what they did a few hours earlier appearing in his mind.

She bit her lip, looking down at her hands before looking back up at him, her dark eyes darkening lustfully.

Niko rolled his eyes, plopping back down on to the mattress.

"Oh, _great_ , you're eye sexing again."

* * *

" **BLOODY HELL!"**

Six pairs of eyes looked up when they heard the front door slam so hard the windows rattled and they heard a harsh growl come from the person who slammed it shut. Ezra and Niko, who had been whispering to one another, looked over at the entrance to see Klaus storming in, his blue eyes flashing amber as he mumbled underneath his breath.

"What the hell's wrong with him?" Ezra asked Niko.

Niko tapped his index finger against Ezra's lips, hushing him."Unless you want your tongue ripped from your mouth by the most powerful being in the world I'd shut up if I were you."

Nikola instantly stood up, making her way over to her sire. He was pacing back and forth, running a hand over his face as he grumbled underneath his breath. She reached out and grabbed his hand, pulling him closer, looking up at him worriedly.

"What's wrong?"

Klaus didn't respond, he was far too angry."I'm going to kill him."

"What's happened?"

When he didn't reply again she reached up and cupped his face, forcing him to look down at her. She whispered to him, trying to calm him down and after a few moments he let out a long breath, his eyes turing ocean blue once again.

"What happened?"

"Damon Salvatore killed one of my hybrids."Klaus said as Nikola's hands moved down his arms before she grabbed his hand."He killed Michelle."

Rebekah pouted as she looked over at the woman painting her nails."Michelle? I liked her."

Rebekah was honestly saddened by Michelle's death, she had gotten close with the hybrid. Niko and Kol shared a look, both knowing that Klaus' wrath was going to be horrid. The two, pleased with this, smirked at one another before they turned back to the Original hybrid.

"What are you going to do?" Kol asked.

"Our retribution must be swift, and it must be brutal, Niklaus." Elijah stood and walked over to his brother, hand on his shoulder."He is declaring war."

"He is."Klaus nodded, looking down at Nikola who was still holding his hand."He left her head on our doorstep."

"Nobody can win a war against us, brother,"Kol said with a pleased grin."It's as if he wishes to die."

Nikola turned to Kol, arching her eyebrow."Your ego just gets bigger, doesn't it?"

Kol just nodded.

Nikola looked up at her sire, loyalty and determination in her eyes.

"What do you want us to do?"

Klaus smirked down at her, his blue eyes shining with danger.

"Bring me Damon Salvatore."

Nikola just grinned back at her sire.

"As you wish."

* * *

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

" **What did you do, Damon?"**

Damon rolled his eyes as he sat down on the couch across from Elena."Nothing that I shouldn't have done, Elena."

"Tell me. We can't do this if you're hiding things from me."

Damon met Elena's gaze as he poured himself a drink, not knowing what else to do. If Klaus was coming for him he was going to enjoy his last moments on the earth. He had nothing else to live for if his brother was dead.

"I killed one of Klaus' puppies, okay?"

"You what?"Elena's eyes widened as she stared at the vampire across from her."That's only going to anger him, Damon!"

Damon suddenly stood and threw his glass into the roaring fire, making Elena jump, startled. He turned to Elena, his blue eyes going dark with rage.

"That's what I want, Elena!"Damon yelled at the brunette, holding his arms out."I want to anger Klaus because I don't care anymore!"

"Damon, that's not true! You have me."

"I'd much rather have my brother, Elena."Damon stated quietly, looking down at the ground with a forlorn expression."He was my brother and Klaus killed him. He has to pay."

Elena's face fell at his words, as if she were hurt by the fact he wanted Stefan and not her.

"What is it, Elena?"

She shook her head, looking at anywhere but him."Nothing, Damon."She whispered, hugging herself as her eyes finally rose to meet his.

"Elena, he's my brother. Nothing is more important to me than him."He said strongly, no humor in his voice."Not even you."

"Damon, I-"

The front door was suddenly kicked open and it flew across the room, landing near the fire. Elena jumped and Damon straightened, eyes narrowing as a tall figure walked into the boarding house. Kol Mikaelson, armed with a bat and several hybrids, appeared, leaning against the doorframe.

" _Damon Salvatore!"_

Kol sauntered down the stairs, hybrids following him as well as Niko, Ezra and Nikola.

He swung at a vase, smashing it into a dozen pieces. Elena cried out in shock, brown eyes filling with fear as she stared at the Mikaelson brother.

Niko laughed, a wild look in his eyes."You messed with the wrong family!"

Damon placed Elena behind him, fists clenching at his sides as his eyes landed on the Mikaelson brother. Kol, dragging the bat on the floor behind him, met Damon's gaze.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked, peering over Damon's shoulder.

"Klaus wants him."Nikola said with a small smile."And what my sire wants he gets."

Nikola looked over at Damon."You crossed him and now it's time for you to pay."

"He crossed me first."

"He's allowed to, darling."Kol stated with an unimpressed sigh."He's an Original and you're just a bloodline."

Kol, apparently bored with the talking, swung at Damon.

He hit the Salvatore brother across the face before he hit his knees, sending him to his knees in front of him. Damon cried out in pain as his bones snapped and he spat out blood, glaring up at Kol. Nikola smiled to herself when Kol his Damon in the back, causing Damon to sprawl out across the floor.

"Damon!"

Elena ran to help him but Niko gestured at the hybrids.

"Grab her!"

They nodded and flashed over to Elena, pulling her back so that she couldn't get to Damon. She fought against them, crying out for Damon who was still being beaten by Kol. Nikola watched as Kol hit Damon over and over, smiling to himself as Damon groaned in pain. She finally held out her hand, stopping Kol from hitting Damon any more. Kol frowned at her, confused.

"Klaus wants him alive remember?"

Ko sighed but he nodded."Unfortunately."

Nikola stepped closer to Kol, lips curving up into a smile as she tilted her head, biting her bottom lip.

"Don't worry, i'm sure we can find some fun later on."

Kol's frown turned into a smirk.

Kol turned to Niko and smiled at him."Grab him for me, love."

Niko nodded at Kol and he and Ezra walked over to the Salvatore brother and picked him up.

He slumped against them, bloody wounds on his face as his feet refused to work with his body. He had a black eye and a split up from his teeth slashing it when he was trying not to cry out in pain. Elena had tears running down her face as she watched Damon being dragged to the exit by Ezra and Niko.

"Damon!"

Kol and Nikola stepped aside and let the hybrids lead Elena to the exit too.

"Don't worry, love, you're going to the same place."

Elena screamed in fear as the hybrids dragged her out of the boarding house, following Niko and Ezra as they led them to the car. Nikola and Kol stayed behind, smiling when they heard Elena's protests.

Kol turned to Nikola, hands clutching the bat in his hands as he tapped it against his shoe.

"How about that fun now, darling?"

Nikola stepped closer to the Mikaelson brother, looking up at him with a smile.

"I'm in."

The two grinned at one another before their lips met.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Do I have any Ezra/Niko shippers? Or any Nikola/Kol shippers?**

 **I'm not sure about Ezra and Niko because Niko isn't into monogamy and i'm trying to put that across _but_ he does have a soft spot for Ezra.**

 **If you liked this chapter please leave a review.**

 **Can we hit _196_ reviews before the next chapter? It would mean so much to me!**

 **Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistake** s.


	16. the chaos that controlled my mind

**A/N Hi everyone! Sorry I have been gone so long but I have had some personal issues that i've had to work out but i'm trying to get back into the groove of writing.**

 **Hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

 **Present—Mikaelson Mansion**

" **Now, what shall I cut off first?"**

Damon felt fingers in his hair and he winced when his head was roughly pulled back, and he was forced to look up at Klaus. He offered him a toothy smile despite his pain, tongue running along his bloody teeth. Klaus had been torturing him for hours on end and he was tired and sore but that didn't mean he would let the hybrid see that.

"I'm sure I have no say in the matter."

Klaus tutted, letting go of Damon's hair and walked around the chair he had tied the Salvatore brother to."Don't be boring, Damon, it doesn't suit you."

"Oh, i'm _anything_ but boring."

"I've noticed."

Klaus suddenly brought down his hand and Damon jumped in his chair when he witnessed a knife being driven through his hand. He cried out in pain, teeth grinding together at the agony.

"What was that for?!"

Klaus just simply smiled."That was for killing Rebekah's friend. My sister had grown fond of Michelle."

Damon pouted before he smiled wide, rolling his eyes as he tutted.

"Oh, should I send _flowers?_ "

Klaus' smile fell into a deep frown and he straightened, letting out a long sigh."You know what your problem is, Damon?"Klaus said, turning from the younger vampire.

Damon looked up at him, amusement on his face."What's that?"

"You have no respect for your elders."

"Respect is earned and you _haven't_ earned mine."

Klaus slowly turned around and faced the younger vampire, a harsh smirk crawling onto his face.

His eyes darkened and he looked as if he had a cruel thought in mind. Damon's eyes slowly widened as Klaus stepped forward, kneeling down in front of the Salvatore brother.

Damon had nothing to live for, Klaus had taken his brother from him in a blink of an eye and Damon had nothing to stop him from jumping into the deep end.

"No, I haven't, but I _can_ show you things worse than death."

Klaus snapped his fingers as he stood."Lydia, William and Kyran?"

The door opened and in walked two men and a young looking women. They all wore glares as they looked at Damon who just continued to smile but there was confusion in his eyes.

"What are they gonna do? Glare at me to death?"

Klaus chuckled and shook his head."No, Damon, much worse."

Klaus snapped his fingers again and pointed at Damon.

"Show Damon just how _poisonous_ your fangs are."

* * *

" _ **AAAAHHHHHHHH!"**_

"Does he ever _shut up?_ "

Niko chuckled at Ezra's words and shook his head, smiling."I don't think so, mate."

Ezra rolled his eyes and followed Niko down the stairs after passing the room Klaus was torturing Damon in. The Salvatore brother had taken beatings all night from each of them, even Rebekah who wanted to avenge her dead friend. Nikola had tortured him for hours on end after Damon causing the argument she'd had with Klaus. Kol had watched with a smile on his face as his lover caused hell on earth for Damon.

"My sister had him up at all hours last night, screaming his head off."

Ezra chuckled as they turned a corner on their journey to the kitchen."If he had screamed his head off the damn mansion would be silent by now."

The two smiled at one another as they entered the kitchen and was met with a horrid sight.

Kol and Nikola.

Kol and Nikola _kissing_.

"Bloody hell!"

Kol had his sister pressed up against the counter of the kitchen and was kissing her passionately. She had her hand on the back of his head, fingers splayed and combing through his hair, as she responded to the kiss, pleasurable whimpers coming from her throat as she pressed up against him. Niko and Ezra shared a disgusted look and shook their heads, tired of walking in on the two in a passionate embrace.

"Ugh,"Niko scrunched up his face, grabbing his best friend by the shoulder and pulled him away from his sister. He sat down at the counter, patting the stool next to him for his lover."Are you two ever apart?"

Moving away from the counter, Nikola rolled her eyes, smiling at her brother."I've asked you and Kol the same thing many a time over the years."She drawled, sitting next to her brother as she looked over Ezra."You've kept him around longer than your other toys."

"I have a _name_."Ezra said, looking up.

"I know, I just don't care to remember it."

Niko leaned forward and brushed his lips across Ezra's temple."Ignore her, sweet. She's in a foul mood because Klaus won't let her kill Damon. She likes you really."

Nikola pouted, resting her chin on her hand."He usually lets me kill them."

"His business with Damon is personal, love, he won't let you near him."Kol said to Nikola, tucking her hair behind her ear as he smirked at her."He _adores_ you, yes, but this is personal."

"I don't care."Nikola said from beside Kol, lower lip jutting out."I hate him and I want to be the one to kill him."

Kol reached out and grabbed her chin between his fingers, turning her head towards him.

"We can go out and _find_ someone to kill, darling."Kol suggested, raising his eyebrows."Slowly, painfully and pretend they're Damon?"

Nikola smiled, tapping her temple."It's like you're in my mind, Kol Mikaelson."

Kol chuckled and got off his stool, as did Nikola, who picked up her jacket and shrugged it on.

While Nikola got ready, Kol walked over to his first sired vampire and cupped his face, forcing Niko to look at him which he happily did.

Ezra watched with an interested look on his face, noticing how the infamous Original was gentle with Niko, as if he were something precious he didn't want to break. He watched as Niko's eyes fluttered shut happily as his sire showed him affection, something that meant a lot to the younger vampire.

"I'll see you _later_ , sweetheart."Kol whispered to Niko, leaning down and kissing his forehead before he turned and walked off with Nikola.

"Come, love."

He called back as they sauntered off."Don't do anything _I_ wouldn't do!"

* * *

 **New Orleans—1914**

" _ **Every weapon we make is more disturbing than the last."**_

 _Astrid turned and faced Kol who was holding the blade that made a thousand cuts with one throw."We have enough, it's time to make our move."_

 _"Do you ever get tired of being the spoilsport, Astrid?"Kol glared at the young witch who just glared back."We don't have to use them all. The most important thing is to show Klaus's witches, you're more powerful than they ever imagined. To scare them into standing down. And it will scare Klaus the same way he scared me for centuries."_

 _Kol ran his fingers down Mary-Alice's cheek as he smiled at her, grabbing her hand before he twirled her around in a small circle, leading her around the small room._

" _All my immortal life my brother has controlled me stolen decades all by the constant threat of a dagger to the heart."He said to them both as he twirled the blonde witch around again before he let her go and stalked towards the table."These dark objects are merely practice for you to hone yours skills."_

" _For this, a dagger."He picked it up and smirked."That will work on him and him alone."_

 _It was silent for a moment before the three froze at the sound of slow clapping._

" _Such a great speech!"_

 _The girls gasped and turned around, shocked, but Kol just smiled to himself._

" _Niko."He said without turning around and shook his head."I should have known you would find out sooner or later."_

" _I was taught by the best how to eavesdrop. That and I followed you."_

 _Kol chuckled and turned around, letting the dagger clatter onto the table. He smiled at his best friend who was leaning against the wall watching them._

" _Who are you?"Astrid angrily asked._

 _Niko opened his mouth to reply but was stopped by the blonde witch._

" _Niko Felixson."Mary-Alice whispered to her friend."First vampire turned by Kol Mikaelson. The best friend and confidant. He's Kol's protégé."_

 _Niko walked away from the wall and entered the small room, smiling."It's creepy how you know that but still flattering."_

 _He walked over to where Kol was sitting and picked up the dagger, observing it before he twirled it around his fingers. His smile fell and a frown replaced it as he looked over at his sire._

" _What are you playing at?"_

 _Kol sighed, holding up his hands."I know I should've told you-"_

" _Not that, Kol, and you know it. That doesn't bother me, I know you'd never keep a large secret from me,"He said as he held up the dagger and pointed it at Kol."This. Working with witches, who, by the way, seem **useless**."_

" _I work with what I have."Kol replied, glancing at the witches."All the other witches don't trust me."_

" _You do realize that if you go against Klaus he'll dagger you for the rest of eternity?"Niko said to his sire as he leaned against the table holding all of the deadly weapons he had gotten his witches to make."You'll never see the light of day again."_

" _That's a risk i'm willing to take, love."Kol replied to his first sired vampire as he watched his witches observe the dagger."All my immortal life, Nik has controlled me with the threat of a dagger to the heart. I can't live like that anymore."_

" _But Kol-"_

 _Kol hushed his vampire by cupping his face and shaking his head. Niko sighed and looked at his sire, silently obeying his order to listen to the elder vampire. Even though he wasn't with the idea, he would never disobey the other male vampire._

" _But nothing, darling. It's a risk I have to take."He tried to assure Niko who just shook his head, clearly troubled by the idea."I want Nik to feel how I have felt. Weak. Helpless. And I will achieve my goal."_

 _Niko swallowed thickly as he remembered how helpless Kol had been against his brother, how Klaus had stolen years out of his life with a dagger to the heart how many years he had lost with his best friend, his sire._

" _Are you willing to help me?"_

" _Kol, i'm not happy with the idea."Niko started, shaking his head as he stared at the two young female witches who were handling the dagger."But my loyalty is to you. I'll help you. If we go down for this we go down together."_

 _Kol leaned forward and pressed a his lips to Niko's temple._

" _That's my boy."_

* * *

 **Present**

" **I liked him. He tasted like strawberries."**

"Of course you did, love,"Kol said as he followed Nikola into the mansion, kicking the door shut behind him."You like them all."

"Such a shame I had to kill him. He amused me."

Kol led her up the staircase before he, all of a sudden, pushed her against the side of the wall, hands at either side of her head.

"Don't I amuse you, darling?"

"Mm-hmm."She hummed as his forehead fell against hers as her tongue poking out and wet her lips."You do much more than that."

He chuckled and leaned down, pressing his lips to hers. She moaned against his mouth as his hands squeezed her hips, pulling her against him as his tongue ran long her lower lip. She brought up her hand and cupped the back of his head, fingers running through his hair as she kissed him back.

Until she heard a growl.

She pulled away and turned her head, looking into Klaus' study.

It was dark, the curtains were closed but she could see a chair in the middle of the room, it was turned but she knew that her sire was siting alone.

"Something's wrong."She said, stepping away from Kol and walking over to the study.

"Just leave him be."Kol tugged on her arm, pulling her against him."He _wants_ to be alone."

"No, he doesn't."Nikola stated as she entered the room."He _never_ wants to be alone."

She leaned against the doorframe and turned on the light, not even blinking when another growl hit her ears.

"What's wrong?"

She got no response.

"Nik?"

Kol watched as Nikola walked away from him and made her way over to where her sire was sitting.

She placed her hand on his shoulder and turned the chair around, forcing him to look up at her. She sighed when his dark stormy blue eyes met hers, and she arched an eyebrow when a growl slipped past his lips, a _warning_ growl.

"Don't you go all big bad wolf on me, Nik."She scolded, patting his shoulder."It won't work."

"I wish to be _alone_."

"Really? Is that why you left the door open so that someone would _clearly_ see you in distress?"She asked, shaking her head, not believing him."So that nobody would see you? You're such a liar and a _bad_ one. You wanted someone to come in."

She placed a hand on her hip and looked down at him."What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Something's clearly wrong."She whispered, sitting on his desk and giving him her full attention."Tell me."

Kol stepped into the room and leaned against the doorframe, crossing his arms across his chest. He observed them. Observed the way she was with his brother. She knew his brother better than he knew himself and Kol respected that. She never hid away from Klaus if he shouted at her to leave him be or ordered her to go away. She took it and still pushed him to tell her what was the matter. Kol would never have the patience to do that with his brother, he would just leave him alone.

She was good with Klaus.

It was as if she got a _feeling_ when something was wrong with him. Her own emotions relied on Klaus' own. When he was happy, she was happy, when he was angry so was she. Klaus was her top priority, he was on the same level as her brother and sometimes Kol felt he was competing with his brother though he would never admit it. But he guessed she felt the same as him with Niko because his first sired vampire was also a top priority for him.

Nikola leaned forward and grasped his chin in her fingers and forced him to look at her."What's wrong, Nik? You can tell me, y'know."

Klaus glared at her for a long moment before he sighed and admitted."It's Rebekah. She's mad at me for killing Stefan Salvatore."

Nikola let out her own sigh and shook her head.

She should have known.

Rebekah, even after ninety years, still felt strongly for Stefan. She had been ready to run away with him all those years before. Klaus was very close to his sister, she was the most important woman in his life and he loved her more than he loved himself sometimes. She meant a lot to him and if she was mad at him it seemed like the end of the world to the hybrid. He was also very possessive of her and any other man who was important to her felt like competition to him.

"She'll get over it, you know that."Nikola said to her sire, reaching out and grabbing his hand."She loves no man more than she loves you."

"I am _right_ here, you know!"Kol stated, offended.

Nikola turned her head and rolled her eyes at her lover."Don't be jealous. Rebekah loves you too."

Kol just smirked at her.

Nikola turned back around and faced her sire."Rebekah _will_ get over it. It might seem like the end of the world to her but she will find someone else who will make her believe in love all over again."

Klaus' eyes got lighter as he stared up at her."Are you sure?"

"I'd bet my life on it."

Knowing she would never lie to him, he nodded. She knelt down in front of him and squeezed his hand, smiling at him.

"It's nothing you should be stressing over."She whispered to him, leaning over and cupping his face."You have too much on your plate, Nik. You should be thinking what you'll be doing to Damon Salvatore next."

Klaus looked down at her, tilting his head.

"I have big plans for him, love, don't you worry."Klaus said, smirking a little.

Nikola smirked back, realizing that he was slowly coming around.

"Go on. Have your fun. I'll talk to 'Bekah."

She smiled up at him, thumb running along his knuckles."Are you sure? I can stay."

"I'm all right."Klaus reassured her, bringing her hand to his mouth and kissing her knuckles."I'll take out my troubles on Damon."

Kol chuckled from the doorway."I'll join you later, brother."

Klaus grinned at his brother as Nikola stood and leaned forward and kissed his cheek before she turned and walked over to Kol.

Klaus nodded at his brother as Kol wrapped an arm around her waist and led her out of the room, Kol returning the nod as he left with the female vampire.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **If you liked this chapter, please leave a review.**

 **Can we reach _215_ before the next chapter? It would mean a lot to me.**

 **Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	17. my world crumbles when you are not here

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

 **Kol's Study—Mikaelson Mansion.**

" **Here you are, Mr. Kol. I also placed the privacy spell on this room, nobody outside can hear you speak."**

Kol took the wrapped parcel from the witch he was smirking at."Thank you, Alekzandra. You may go now."

The witch bowed and smiled at the two vampires before she turned and left. She shut the door behind her and Kol placed the parcel on the table and tore it open, revealing a gold dagger.

He opened the card from the witch he had been in contact with, which was wrapped around the dagger.

 _Make our dreams come true and punish the beast for what he has done to us and you._

 _I made this for him and him alone, I finished Mary-Alice's and your mission._

 _Yours eternally,_

 _Ava Claire_

"I can do it."Kol muttered, picking up the dagger."After one _thousand_ years of being under my brother's thumb, I can get him back for stealing decades of my life."

"It is beautiful."Niko said as his sire held the gold dagger in his hand, the dagger made specially for the hybrid."I can't believe the witches managed to find the diamond. I can't believe you still have power over them."

"I'm a very charming man, love."

Kol had been in contact with the witches in New Orleans for the past few months trying to find the diamond his brother had stolen from him to stop him from making the dagger. It was made from the magic Kemiya and could only work on Klaus and Klaus alone. Kol held some love for his brother and he would stand by his side until the end of the world but he had to be punished for daggering Kol all those years ago, _several_ times. He wouldn't leave his brother daggered for all eternity but he had to punish him for crossing him.

"How long are you planning to leave him daggered?"

"I haven't decided yet."Kol answered, studying the dagger."He is my brother, love, and I wouldn't side with anyone else against him but he needs to be punished. For what he has done to me, to Rebekah and Elijah. Even Finn."

"What about Nikola?"Niko asked, arching an eyebrow."Are you willing to lose her just because you want to punish Nik? You know that she wouldn't pick you over her sire, right?"

Kol's smile fell.

Did he want to lose Nikola? The woman he had desired for over a thousand years?

No, he _really_ didn't.

But did he want to punish his brother?

Yes, he did.

"Nikola loves Nik more than she loves herself. He's her entire world. She would never stand for this. And I don't want my sister hurt. Not by anyone, even you." Niko said, leaning against the table.

Kol let the dagger clatter to the table and he turned to Niko, smiling at him.

"No, mate, I don't want to lose my girl but I have to finish my mission. Nik needs to be punished for what he's done to me and I won't let him get away with it."

"You're picking this over my sister?"Niko asked, glaring.

"No, i'm just crossing my brother like he crossed me."

He turned to Niko and picked up the dagger, pressing it against Niko's throat, smirking."Are you with me, love?"

"I'm always with you, mate."Niko chuckled, nodding."As long as my sister doesn't get hurt. She'll kick my ass."

"She won't be touched." Kol promised.

Niko nodded again, grinning."Then i'm with you."

Kol reached over and cupped Niko's face, pulling his head down and kissed his forehead."Thank you, friend."

"Don't worry, darling,"Kol looked at the dagger, smiling."This is only for my brother."

"When do we make our move?"Niko asked.

Kol chuckled, wrapping the dagger up again.

"Tonight. In front of everybody. I want him to feel the same humiliation I felt."

Niko smirked as Kol placed the dagger in a safe place where nobody would find it. Kol turned back to Niko and chuckled, reaching over and grabbing younger man's shoulder and pulling him close. Their foreheads lolled against eachothers as they stared at one another. The two smiled at one another before a knock on the door caused them to break apart.

At Kol's command the door opened and in walked Nikola, who sauntered up to them.

She arched an eyebrow when she saw them grinning at one another.

"What are you boys upto?"

Kol reached out and wrenched his lover up against him, making her cry out."Nothing for your ears, darling."

"Should I be worried?"She asked, turning to Niko.

"It's Kol. Of course you should."

* * *

 **Southern France—1002 A.D**

" _ **How can he be sure?"**_

" _Just like how you know you like a woman, Nik."She said, shrugging."He has butterflies whenever he sees a boy he likes. He's always known. It's just who he is."_

" _I know. It's just-"_

" _What?"She snapped, standing up, her chair tumbling to the floor."Are you judging my brother?"_

 _Klaus' eyes widened at her tone of voice. He shook his head wildly, offended."No! Of course not. It's just unusual, that's all. I have never encountered this before. I am not judging him, Nikola, I would never do that. But some people will."_

 _He stood up and leaned down, picking up her chair, gesturing for her to sit back down. Her face softened after being reassured that her sire was not judging her brother. She sat back down and so did Klaus, leaning back in his chair._

" _My family will never judge Niko for how he feels. It's who he is."Klaus softly said to Nikola who relaxed."He will never come to any scrutiny by my family, we are not like that, we will treat him like how we always have. But there are some people out there who are not as open minded, some will want to burn him at the stake for being different. It's just how they are."_

" _I understand that."_

 _She frowned before she vowed."I'll protect him."_

" _We'll protect him."Klaus corrected, leaning over and placing his hand on Nikola's."Our family will protect eachother. Forever. Nobody will harm him, I promise."_

" _He's just a boy, Nik."Nikola whispered, looking down at their hands."He's just a boy who can't help how he feels. He feels as if he's something disgusting but he's not. It's not his fault, it's just who he is."_

" _I know."_

 _They looked up when the door opened and in walked Kol. He had blood stains on his shirt and streaks of red on his cheeks. He smiled at them but his eyes held darkness. He had missed Niko coming out with him, he had been bored on his own._

" _Brother."Klaus smiled._

 _Nikola arched an eyebrow at him."You've been busy."_

 _Kol smirked at the female vampire, purring."Hello, **sweetheart**."_

 _Nikola just rolled her eyes at the elder vampire who looked around before he asked."Where's Niko?"_

" _He's in his room." Nikola answered._

" _Okay."_

 _Kol went to leave the room but a moment later Nikola flashed in front of him, hand on his chest to stop him from moving. Kol looked down at his hand on his chest before he met her eyes, raising an eyebrow._

" _You're seducing me? Here?"Kol drawled, glancing at his brother."In front of Nik? That's just bad taste, love."_

 _She rolled her eyes before removing her hand from his chest as if it were on fire."No!"She hissed at him before her face softened."Be careful with Niko."_

 _Kol's smirked dropped and a confused expression replaced it."What's wrong with him?"_

" _That's for him to tell you when the time is right."_

 _Kol just raised an eyebrow before he walked around the female vampire and left the room, slamming the door behind him, making Nikola wince._

 _Kol walked down the hall towards Niko's bedroom that was next door to his own. He brushed a hand down his face before he raised his hand and knocked on the door gently._

 _He got no response._

" _Niko?"He softened his voice as he knocked again."Darling?"_

 _He leaned against the doorway when he heard the sound of his first sired vampire moving around in the room. The Original knocked again, this time a little louder when he heard Niko sighing._

" _Niko, love, open the door."_

" _No."_

 _He chuckled, crossing his arms across his chest."Open the door or i'm going to kick it down."_

 _He heard Niko sigh again before he heard the sound of feet making their way towards the door. He waited somewhat impatiently as the lock was pulled away and the door opened a second later. He raised his head and smirked when his eyes landed on his first sired vampire. He bit his lip when he saw Niko's disheveled hair and eyes that were blank. Not the usually smiling boy Kol was used to._

" _Hello, love."_

 _Niko didn't reply, he just stepped aside and made room for the Original vampire to enter._

 _Kol walked inside and Niko shut the door behind him, crossing his arms over his chest as he turned and looked at the elder vampire. Kol faced the younger vampire and raised an eyebrow._

" _Well?"_

" _What?" Niko frowned._

" _Are you going to tell me why your sister told me to go gentle with you? You, the most wild and not so gentle man i've ever met? My **match**?"_

 _Niko shook his head, pretending he had no idea what he was talking about."No, I don't know what to say."_

" _Don't lie to me, sweetheart. I'll beat it out of you if I have to."_

 _He stepped away when Kol stepped closer to him to cup his face and shook his head."Don't do that. It won't work. Can't I have something that you don't know about?"_

" _No, because that's not how we work."Kol shook his head, a defiant look in his eyes."We're not Niklaus and Nikola. We have something stronger and if you can't tell me how you're feeling then how are we supposed to work?"_

" _I can't tell you."_

" _What? Have you killed someone?"Kol joked, only to receive a frown."So what? You don't even smile now?"_

" _No."_

 _Kol swallowed._

 _Niko was pulling away from him. He wouldn't even smile at his sire anymore, let alone tell him what was happening with him. He usually told Kol what was bothering him. If he couldn't be truthful with his sire then how would they work?_

 _Kol stepped forward, reaching out and grabbing Niko's forearms when he attempted to move away from him. He pulled the younger vampire to him and looked down at him, his eyes darkening._

" _Let me go!"_

" _Niko, as your sire i'm demanding that you **obey** me!"_

 _Niko instantly stopped his struggling and obeyed his sire. He had a deep respect for his sire and when Kol demanded that he listen to the elder vampire he would obey. He respected his elders and knew when to bow down to them. Kol reached forward and grasped the other man's chin with his fingers, tilting his head upwards._

" _What's wrong, Niko?"_

 _Niko looked away and Kol forced him to look at him._

" _I can't tell you."_

 _Kol chuckled, shaking his head."There's nothing you can't tell me. We're friends, darling, that's something powerful."_

" _You'll be disgusted with me."_

 _Niko looked at the ground._

 _He didn't want to tell his best friend, his sire, his entire world because, even though Nikola told him Kol wouldn't, he feared that Kol would reject him. That he would break their friendship to pieces. Kol was a very closed minded man, he **loved** women. He loved the feel of them, the way the tasted, the way their body felt to him. _

_He didn't want to lose his sire._

" _That would never happen,"Kol shook his head at the younger man, determination in his eyes."Tell me."_

 _Niko looked into Kol's eyes and he found in his eyes something truthful._

 _He believed him._

 _He sighed, hands meeting in front of him. He toyed with his fingers, hands shaking."I-I feel for men."_

 _Kol's smile fell and he frowned."What do you mean?"_

" _I feel for m-men the way I should for w-women."Niko stuttered out, his eyes glassing over as he refused to look at his friend."I have done for my entire life. I've felt for them for as long as I can remember, it's apart of me and no matter what I do I can't rid myself of it."_

 _Kol's hands fell from his face and his sire stepped back, eyes wide._

 _He looked up, water in his eyes._

" _I knew it!"Niko hissed, pointing at his friend."Nikola was wrong!"_

 _Niko looked away from the other and made his way towards the door, only to be stopped by Kol's hand on his chest._

" _Niko, wait!"_

 _Niko backed away from him, hands up. He was shaking._

" _You thing i'm some disgusting thing!"_

 _Kol grabbed his wrists to stop the younger vampire from fighting him. He flashed them towards the wall and pushed him up against it, pinning his wrists beside his head. He felt a pierce in his heart when he saw a tear slip from Niko's eyes. This stopped him from fighting. He had never seen the other man cry before, Niko was usually strong and powerful._

 _He had kept this inside of him for too long._

 _Kol didn't understand it._

 _But Niko was his friend. His confidant. His other half. His match._

 _Niko had been terrified to tell him, to tell his best friend who he was. Niko had been terrified of him._

" _No, no!"Kol protested, shaking his head."It's not that. You just shocked me, that's all."_

 _This made Niko stop fighting. He opened his eyes and looked at the elder vampire and stopped fighting against him._

 _Kol eventually let go of his first vampire but still kept his hands beside his head. He brought his hand up and cupped Niko's cheek, forcing him to look up at him._

" _It doesn't bother me."Kol whispered to the other man, smiling at him."It... **doesn't**...bother...me."_

 _Niko's eyes widened slightly and he stared at his sire for a long moment before he stuttered."R-Really?"_

" _I don't care. It's who you are, you can't help that. I don't want to fearing my response to who you are."Kol said, thumb brushing Niko's jaw."I'm not a man of many emotions, I don't care about much but I do care about you. You're my best friend, my killing buddy, my first sired vampire and I wouldn't change you for the world."_

 _It was true._

 _Kol Mikaelson was feared already. He was infamous and he didn't care about a lot. He cared about his family and about Niko._

 _And he would be damned if he lost either of them._

" _I adore you, Niko."_

 _Niko smirked at him."You're growing soft, old man."_

 _Kol chuckled, shoving his friend playfully."Don't tease a man more powerful than yourself, friend."_

 _The two smirked at one another before they laughed again._

 _And that was it._

 _They were back to normal._

* * *

 **Present—Mikaelson Mansion**

" **Please. Let me go."**

Elena's lower lip wobbled as she got not response. She frowned. Klaus had compelled her to never leave the town and had put her in the care of Damon but once Damon had been captured she had also been taken. She had been locked in a room all night which had locks on the windows so she had no way of getting out.

Elena sat on the chair, arms around her legs as she looked over at Klaus who was watching her with a bored look.

He crossed his arms across his chest."Can't do that, love, sorry."

"Why not?"

"We have nobody in town to take care of you and since you have a knack of finding trouble we're going to be your guardians from now on."

"What about Alaric?"

"You think i'm going to trust him with my precious doppleganger?"Klaus chuckled, shaking his head."I'd trust Kol more than him."

"What are you going to do? Lock me in here all day?"Elena stood, fists clenching at her sides."You can't do this!"

"Of course I can, love."Klaus simply said, as if he didn't understand her words."You have free rein of the house but you cannot get out, I have people watching you twenty four seven. We'll feed you, provide you everything you need to live but you will never see your friends or family again."

"What?"

"Don't worry, they're safe, love."

Klaus moved to open the door but Elena's voice stopped him.

"Where's Damon?"

Klaus opened the door, a smile on his face."He's dead, sweetheart."

Elena's eyes filled with tears as Klaus waved at her and left the room.

* * *

 **Later—Mikaelson Mansion**

" **What is this?"**

Elijah, Finn and Klaus walked into the dining room, sharing a shocked look when they saw waiters standing around the table that was filled with food. Rebekah, Ezra and Nikola entered after them, also looking shocked and confused.

"Did you lot get a note saying to dress up nice by six, too?"Rebekah asked.

They all nodded.

Elijah, Finn, Ezra and Klaus were wearing tux's and Nikola and Rebekah were wearing dresses. Nikola's one was a light blue mini dress and Rebekah was wearing a red maxi dress.

"What is this?"Finn repeated.

"It's a family dinner, my family. _And_ Ezra."Kol answered, appearing in the doorway with Niko, holding a glass of wine."Our family is once again reunited after a fight. I _wish_ to celebrate that."

"Why?" Elijah asked.

"It once again ensures that we cannot be torn apart by vicious parasites such as Damon Salvatore."Kol answered, walking into the room followed by Niko."We are always and forever. Do I need another reason?"

"Yes."Rebekah said, looking suspicious of Kol."Who are you and what have you done with my brother?"

"I'm just being what you want me to me, sister."Kol smiled at her before gesturing to them."Sit, please."

Niko grabbed Ezra by the arm and sat him down next to him while he sat next to Kol. He was in between the two. Nikola sat in between Klaus and Kol while Rebekah sat next to Finn. Finn and Elijah were each at the heads of the table since they were the eldest. Waiters instantly began to wait on them, pouring them drinks and passing their food to them. They all began to speak as they passed the food around as well as drinking.

"I think this is a great idea, brother."Elijah smiled at Kol, always one to believe in his family."I'm proud of you."

"Well, i'm not, I think he wants something."Klaus said from beside Nikola.

"I second that."Rebekah said.

Kol rolled his eyes, pouring Niko another drink."Can't I just do something nice for my family?"

"No."Each person apart from Niko said in unison, including Nikola.

"We resent that."Niko and Kol said.

Kol turned to his lover and raised an eyebrow, offended."You should believe in me."

"I do."Nikola smiled at him."But if you change too much I might miss the man I like to sleep next to at night."

"Very good, darling."

Kol chuckled, pleased with her response and leaned forward, pressing a harsh kiss to her forehead. Klaus just rolled his eyes, sipping on his drink.

"PDA."Klaus muttered, gulping down his drink."Disgusting."

"I would like to make a toast."

Kol stood up after Niko refilled his glass and smiled at his family.

"Our family has had it's troubles, no doubt, I have been involved in many of them."They all, even Klaus, smiled at his words."But we have always stuck together. Even after treachery, manipulations, games, we've always stuck together. That's the best thing about this family, we always forgive eachother."

Kol backed out of his spot and stood behind Klaus and Nikola.

"But sometimes, as i'm sure you know yourself, Nik-"

He patted his shoulder before Kol suddenly took out the dagger and stabbed Klaus in the heart with it."While you forgive, it's hard to _forget_."

Gasps echoed throughout the dining room as Klaus suddenly became grey as he started to desiccate. Nikola inhaled sharply, tears filling her eyes as she cupped Klaus' face.

"Nik, hey, Nik."She patted his cheek.

"Nikola."Klaus smiled as tears ran down her cheeks."Save me soon, love."

His hand came up and grabbed her hand and he kissed her hands as his eyes began to close.

She reached down to pull out the dagger but Kol grabbed her, pulling her off of her chair and grabbed her by the forearms.

"I'm sorry, I can't let you do that, love."

Nikola fought against him, glaring at him as she spat."What did you do to him?!"

Kol pulled her up against him, hissing back."What he deserved."

Elijah, Finn, and Rebekah stood up as Klaus' eyes shut and he breathed out.

"What have you done?"Elijah demanded.

Kol kept a tight grip on Nikola as he said."What we all should have done a long time ago."

Elijah, Rebekah and Finn went to help their brother but before they could Kol snapped his fingers and the three fell to the ground, clutching their heads. They looked up as the door opened and in walked Alekzandra, holding her hands out, controlling the spell that was punishing them. She then flicked her wrist and the three fell to the ground, knocked out. Nikola had tears streaming down her cheeks as she stared at her sire desiccated on the ground as she fought against her lover.

"Were you apart of this?"Ezra asked Niko.

Niko nodded, smirking."Of course."

"What about your sister?! That's her sire! What about your loyalty?"

Niko's smirk dropped and he glared at Ezra."He crossed _my_ sire. It's not forever. It's only for a few years."

His hand shot out and his fingers locked around Ezra's throat as he hissed at him."Don't you _ever_ question my loyalty to my sister again."

"I-I'm sorry."Ezra choked out.

Niko's loyalty to his sister was everything to him. He would never harm his sister and would put her above Kol if it came down to it.

He had no loyalty to Klaus.

Just like Nikola had no loyalty to Kol when he had been daggered.

Niko pushed Ezra away and the younger vampire tumbled to the floor, shuffling away from the elder vampire. Ezra had crossed a line and he knew it.

They had no right to question one another, their relationship wasn't like that.

Niko glared at the younger vampire and demanded."Leave."

Ezra got up off the floor and flashed out of the mansion, slamming the door shut behind him. Niko fixed his collar and turned to his sire who was still holding onto his sister. He frowned, an understanding look on his face as he watched his sister stare at her sire. He knew how it felt to lose your sire, the most important person in the world to you for so long. He didn't want his sister to be upset but Klaus had to be punished for what he had done to Kol. Nikola had never fought for Kol with Niko after his sire had gotten daggered, she had stood aside and let it happen.

He _didn't_ blame her though, not at all.

She had no loyalty to Kol, she had loyalty to Klaus, just like Niko had loyalty to his sire.

Kol let out a low whistle, smiling."Looks like you two need some couple's counseling."

Niko rolled his eyes."Shut up."

He made his way over to his sister who was still being held by Kol. He nodded, and Kol let go of his lover who instantly flashed over to her sire. Niko flashed in front of her though and caught her, shaking his head. She screamed, tears filling her eyes again as she fought against him.

"No."

"Let go of me!"

"No!"He shouted back, holding onto her tightly."He's not going to wake up anytime soon."

She raised her watery eyes to meet his own.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Why did you stand by and let Kol be daggered a hundred years ago?"

"Because I had no loyalty to him."

"Exactly."He said, smiling at her to try and comfort her.

"Which is why I can't let you wake him up. I have no loyalty to him but I _do_ to you. Which is why we have agreed he will wake up in a hundred years starting to day. Right, Kol?"

Kol was sitting next to his desiccated brother, feet propped up onto the table and drinking his wine."Of course. I gave you my word, Niko, love."

Niko caught his sister as she slumped against him, breaking down in his arms, tears running down her cheeks. Kol's smile fell as he heard her sob for her sire, screaming loudly and fighting against her brother to try and reach him.

He didn't feel guilty.

But he did at the same time feel something for Nikola.

But had given his word, his brother would wake in a hundred years.

And Kol Mikaelson kept his word to Niko.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Don't worry, Klaus won't be daggered for that long, it'll only be for a chapter or two. I hated daggering him but you know Kol, he wouldn't let his daggering go.**

 **If you liked this chapter, please leave a review.**

 **If we reach _224_ reviews i'll continue! It would mean the world to me.**

 **Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	18. i'm a bad boy for breakin' her heart

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

 **Earlier**

" **This is all your fault, my brother."**

Kol looked down at Klaus who was laying in a coffin. In Kol's coffin, the coffin the youngest Mikaelson brother had spent centuries laying in, helpless. It seemed to fit the situation well. Kol reached down and ran his fingers along the golden dagger and smiled to himself, pleased with the situation.

He loved his brother, yes, but he hated him with equal measure.

"All you had to do was let me live my life."Kol sighed, dark eyes running over his brother's face."This is punishment for over a thousand years of punishing _me_. You must sleep for a hundred years, that is your punishment. All my life I feared retribution for no reason at all. All i've ever wanted was to live and you never let that happen."

Klaus was locked away in the cemetery of Mystic Falls. He had been stored away in a mausoleum that would be locked with a privacy spell and a spell that would make the mausoleum not show up on a locater spell. He had got one of his most powerful witches to do the spell, one of his most trusted witches whose family had been friends with Kol for centuries.

Nikola had fought against both Kol and Niko when she had noticed her sire was missing and because they didn't want her finding out where he was his witch had also done a sleeping spell on her that would keep her knocked out until Klaus was completely gone, the same had been done with his family.

Nobody knew where he was apart from Kol, Niko and his witch.

And because of this, he had lost Nikola.

A price he had to pay for gaining revenge against his brother.

"And because of this I have lost my girl."Kol carried on speaking to his sleeping brother, swallowing thickly."It's as if you _need_ to have the last word. Maybe I haven't won at all. Of course I knew she'd never pick me over you, brother, because you're her world."

Kol reached down and patted his brother's cheek.

"And as for our family, Niklaus, i'm sure they'll get over this. Rebekah, our dear _dear_ sister, knows deep down that this is what you deserve, as do Elijah and Finn. I'm sure you know you deserve this."

Kol smiled down at his brother, a smile that was both happy and sad.

"My actions are self-preservation."

Kol reached up and held the coffin lid and stared at his brother as he closed it.

* * *

 **Kol's Study—Mikaelson Mansion**

" **Where is he?"**

Kol, who had his feet propped up on the table, looked up from his book as Nikola stormed into his study, door smashing against the wall as she opened it roughly. He feigned innocence as she looked around the room, opening closet doors as she looked for her sire, her expression that of a scorned lover. Kol set aside his book as he watched her pace back and forth, running a hand through her hair as she tried to think of where they had hid her sire.

"Where is who, darling?"

Nikola turned to him, eyes wild."Nik. Where is he?!"

"Oh, you mean Niklaus?"

She slammed her hands down on his desk as she neared him."Where is Nik?"

"You don't have to worry, love, he is somewhere safe."

She narrowed her eyes at him, bitterness filling her dark orbs."Where have you put him?"

"Oh, you know I can't tell you that."He smiled, leaning back in his chair, smirking."I need to have my secrets."

"You will find him and you will undagger him, Kol."

He leaned forward, arching an eyebrow."Are _you_ commanding _me?_ "

"Yes."

Kol chuckled as he stood, walking around his desk and sauntering up to his ex lover. He towered over her, dark eyes meeting her own.

"I know that you're upset about this, love, but don't you dare command an Original. Especially not this one."He leaned down, nose brushing hers as he whispered."I'm not a nice man."

She didn't seem threatened by him. Instead, she leaned closer and glared at him.

"Undagger him, Kol."

"I remember Niko telling me he told you to do the same thing a hundred years ago, darling. In fact, he _begged_ you to tell Nik to undagger me and did you do it?"He asked her.

Her eyes softened at the mention of her brother."Kol-"

"Did you do it, Nikola?"

She was silent for a long moment before she admitted."No."

"Why not?"

She stared at him for a long second until she said."I had no loyalty to you."

"Good girl. Because of recent events I have no loyalty to you _anymore_ and, like always, Niko has _no_ loyalty to Niklaus."Kol slowly said to her as if he were speaking to a child."My actions towards my brother is between Niklaus and I. I understand how you feel but I am not undaggering my brother anytime soon and you will have to deal with that."

Her eyes hardened."I am not waiting a hundred years until he is undaggered. I want him now, Kol."

He stepped forward, his dark eyes wild.

"Do not anger an Original."Kol hissed at her, calmness gone."I can easily make you agreeable, love."

Her lips parted at the mention of compulsion."Don't you dare."

"Then leave."

She glared at him, stepping forward.

"I _will_ find him and when I do you'll be locked away for all eternity."

She was suddenly pinned against the wall and she choked as Kol's fingers locked around her throat, pressing her hard against the wall.

"You have no Nik to protect you now, love, I wouldn't say such things to me."

"L-Let go of me. You're hurting me."She choked, trying to pull his hand from her throat.

Kol let go of her a moment later and she coughed, massaging her throat.

She looked up at him, hate in her eyes as she stared at the man she had once felt for.

"I hate you."She spat at him before she walked out.

Kol said nothing; he simply looked away, a perturbed look on his face.

* * *

 **Klaus' Study—Mikaelson Mansion.**

" **Lookie lookie what Niko found!"**

Kol, who had been flicking through Klaus' sketchbooks in a bored manner, looked up when Niko, who had found one of Klaus' secret places, chuckled. The younger vampire stood up after shutting the secret place, and turned around, a smirk on his face. Kol's eyes lit up in interest when his eyes landed on what Niko was holding.

The daggers and the white ash.

Kol stood up, dropping the sketchbooks, and made his way over to his vampire. The daggers, all four of them, were finally his. Kol smiled. Niko and Kol had been looking for them for a long time. They had went to Klaus' study, his brother's private place, to look for them after not being able to find them in his bedroom.

"You found them?"

The younger vampire handed Kol the white ash and the daggers.

Niko smirked, proud of himself."Looks like it, friend."

Kol chuckled, happy with his vampire. He leaned down and pressed a hard kiss to Niko's forehead before he looked down at the daggers. Finally. After all the years of fearing the dagger, of fearing his elder brother driving one into his heart, he finally had nothing to fear. Just how he liked it. He no longer had to fear being locked in a box, losing decades of his life.

He could finally _live_.

"We finally did it."Kol said to his vampire, covering up the daggers and pocketing them in his jacket."After all this time, we did it."

Niko smiled at his sire, pleased that he was happy. When Kol was happy, Niko was happy.

"Yeah, we did."

The elder vampire grinned at his first sired vampire before he asked."How is Nikola?"

"Still not talking to me."Niko said as he sat down on the couch, propping his feet upon the table."I've tried everything but she just stares at me. We've never been like this before."

Niko had tried talking to his sister but she just ignored him. He loved his sister more than he loved anyone, even Kol and he understood how she was feeling but Klaus had it coming. He couldn't go through life not expecting consequences to his actions. Niko had suffered while his sire had been locked away and he didn't want his sister to feel that way but she had to understand that her sire wasn't as untouchable as he thought, he couldn't punish Kol and not expect a betrayal back.

"She shouldn't be hating you for my actions, love."

"I'm not innocent here."Niko said.

"I know but i'm your _sire_ , I should take some responsibility, you're stuck in between us and that's not fair on you."

"You lost her too."

Kol just sadly smiled as he sat down next to his vampire, also propping his feet upon the coffee table. He had lost Nikola and he wanted her back, yes, but Kol was a selfish man. He wanted both to punish his brother and keep Nikola, but he wouldn't pick her over punishing his brother. His mission was too important and he didn't love her, that had been clear from the start, they both didn't believe in love. And he was sure she felt the same way, she was just hurt.

The only person he truly cared about apart from his family was Niko.

And the only person Nikola truly cared about apart from her family was Klaus.

They both her their priorities.

"Yes, darling, I did but I still have you."

Kol reached over and grabbed Niko'a hand, pressing a kiss to his knuckles."And I would pick anyone over you, mate."

Niko smiled, pleased with his words before he laughed.

"You're growing soft at your old age."

Kol just chuckled.

A chuckle that soon died when the door opened.

And in stormed Elijah, Rebekah and Finn.

He stood as his sister flashed over to him and slapped him harshly across the face. The slap echoed throughout the room as his head snapped to the side. He didn't react as she punched his chest and shoulders, hissing at him, curses slipping from her lips.

"Where is he, you treacherous sod?!"

He grabbed her wrists to stop her and she stared up at him, tears in her eyes."'Bekah-"

"WHERE IS HE?!"She screamed at him, about to attack him but was pulled back by Elijah and Finn."Where is he?!"

"Somewhere safe."He responded.

Elijah stepped in front of Rebekah and Finn, who was hugging his sister to him as she cried for her hybrid brother. Rebekah had always been closest to Klaus and even though he had hurt her in the past she would never wish anything bad to happen to him. Elijah walked over to his youngest brother calmly, hands behind his back.

"Kol,"He started, glancing at Niko."I understand your need to punish Niklaus but you have went too far and I-"

"Too far?!"Kol yelled back at Elijah."What about all the times he has daggered me and you've just stepped aside and let it happen."

"Niklaus had his reasons, Kol, you were too wild."

"And Nik isn't wild? He hasn't got a bigger body count than me?"

"That isn't the point."Elijah said to him with a shake of his head."Our family was together once again."

"And after a hundred years we will be together once more. I never said I didn't want my family back together, I do, but Nik needs to be punished."

"A hundred years?"Rebekah asked, head on Finn's shoulder.

"Yes."Niko said with a nod."Nikola isn't happy about it either."

Rebekah sniffed."Oh, poor Nikola, she must be going out of her mind."She then glared at her brother, bitterness in her eyes."Was you wanting to be with her all a ruse?"

"No!"Kol shook his head wildly."I'm not a _monster_. I wanted her, I _want_ her but she will never pick me over Nik."

Rebekah's eyes softened when Kol's jaw clenched and he looked down. Her lower lip wobbled as she watched his smirk fall from his face."Oh, Kol."

Niko patted his shoulder, a sympathetic look on his face."Sorry, mate."

Rebekah, unable to stop herself, flashed over to her brother and embraced him in a hug. He fought against her, rolling his eyes, but she hugged him tighter.

"You're still in trouble for what you have done."

Elijah looked at the ground before he added."But we _understand_."

Finn and Rebekah nodded, understanding looks on their faces before Rebekah turned around in her brother's arms and whispered.

"I want to go home, Elijah."

"Home?"

Rebekah nodded."I want to go home to New Orleans."

* * *

 **Present—Nikola's Bedroom**

" **I can't find him."**

Nikola looked over at the witch standing over the map."What do you mean?"

"When the sand reaches Mystic Falls it just stops, like there's this force stopping it."

Nikola stood up and walked over to the witch. She looked down at the map, eyes landing on the sand that stopped just as it reached the town.

She sighed, tapping her fingers on the table as she thought."That's some progress, right?"She asked, turning to the witch."I mean at least he's in this town, that shouldn't make it too hard to find him."

"It's not necessarily good."

"What?"

The witch shrugged."I can't help you. The witch who must have stopped a locator spell from finding him is powerful. I can't fight her or his magic which means I can't-."

The witch didn't get to finish her sentence because before she knew it she was flying back against the wall. She groaned as she hit the wall before falling to the floor. Nikola flashed over to her and picked her up, pinning her to th wall behind them and locked her fingers around the witch's throat.

"You will help me, I don't care if you die from helping me."Nikola hissed, fangs coming forward."Or you can die right here."

Before she could blink Nikola found herself on the floor, clutching her head.

She moaned in pain as she fell to her knees, blood dripping from her nose as the witch used a pain infliction spell on her.

The witch flicked her wrist and Nikola was sent flying across the room, knocking over the table as she fell to the floor. The witch smirked, laughing. Her loyalty was to Klaus, not to Nikola and since Klaus wasn't here to protect his vampire they could do whatever they wanted with her.

"You shouldn't order a witch, Nikola. We're _far_ too-"

The spell suddenly stopped.

Sitting up, Nikola looked over to see her brother standing next to the door.

The witch's body was at his feet.

And her head was across the room.

Nikola didn't acknowledge him, she just turned and picked up the map, folding it. He walked forward into the room and over to her, smirking.

"Aren't you gonna thank me, sister? She was going to make your head explode."

She stood up, turning away from him."You don't deserve a thank you."

"When are you going to stop acting like a five year old?"

She spun around and faced him."When are you going to stop hiding things from me?"

"You hide things from me all the time!"He said back at her, holding out his arms."You're the reason I came to this town, why I helped Klaus break his curse."

"No that was because you wanted Kol back!"

"Because you and Rebekah told Nik what we were up to! You got him daggered in the first place."

"Because you were working against him."She responded, eyes filled with anger."He got himself daggered."

She went to walk out of the room but he stepped in front of her, refusing to let her by. He shook his head, staring down at her.

"So Nik can dagger his siblings and you don't blink twice but the one time one of them retaliates you're suddenly all against daggering?"

She opened and closed her mouth, speechless.

"Nik isn't innocent here, sister. Kol, Rebekah and Elijah have spent their entire lives fearing the dagger, fearing Nik. Hell, Finn spent 900 years locked in a box because Nik found him dull. Yes, they left him in there to rot but i'm not saying they're innocent too."Niko said to her, hands reaching out and grabbing her forearms."Are you telling me that Nik doesn't deserve this?"

Nikola nodded, looking up at her brother."Yes. He did what he had to do to protect them, Niko. You just don't see it that way and i'm never going to see it your way because you're loyal to Kol and i'm loyal to Nik."

"But what about our loyalty to eachother? You're my sister and I love you."

"I love you, too."She whispered back to him, tears in her eyes."And I do understand how you felt when Kol was daggered and i'm sorry for that."

"I'm sorry, too. Come here."

He opened his arms and she walked into them, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down. She adored her brother and her loyalty to him was above her loyalty to Klaus. She hadn't noticed how she had treated her brother over the years with not saying anything when Klaus daggered Kol. She understood now and she was sorry for it even though he didn't blame her.

He kissed the top of her head and kept her close, hugging her tightly.

"We're going home, you know."

Nikola looked up at him, brushing her tears away."What?"

"We're going back to New Orleans."

"Why?"

"Rebekah wants to go home and so does Elijah."He answered.

"I don't think I can go there without Nik."She whispered, resting her head on her brother's shoulder.

"Nik will be there too. Just in his coffin. It's only a hundred years away, sister, he'll return to you soon."

"I don't think I can. I don't think I can live without him."

He tucked her hair behind her ear and lolled his forehead against her own."I felt the same way when Kol was first daggered. It's like your heard is trying to claw it's way out of your chest but you can get through it, sister."

Her lower lip wobbled."I'm going to make Kol pay."

Niko just shook his head."I can't let you do that. Don't say such things because Kol won't take to it."

She looked up at him, eyes wet."I hate him, Niko."

"I know. I felt the same about Nik when he took Kol from me."He said to her, cupping her cheek in his hand."Come here."

She hugged him tighter, sobbing into his shoulder.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Do you think the Mikaelson family should go home?**

 **Can we reach _237_ reviews before the next chapter? It would mean so much to me.**

 **Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


End file.
